Kiss
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: TRADUCTION - Bien que le baiser dans Original Songs était oh-tellement-magnifique, il y a un million d'autres façons dont ses deux là auraient pu échanger leur premier baiser. Klaine
1. 1 : Découcher

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui (encore) moi. Mais cette fois-ci pas avec une histoire qui sort de ma tête, mais bien une traduction._

_Et de qui ? Et de quoi ?_

_De rien de moins que le merveilleux "**Kiss**" de **aworldunderserving**._

_Les explications sont ci-dessous._

_Bonne journée, et bonne lecture, _

_Pich'_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

Trois catégories :

'Canon' : Le baiser s'inscrit dans l'histoire, mais AVANT celui qu'ils ont échangé dans Original Song.

'ISEDOSMNSSJE' : Ils sortent ensemble depuis Original Song mais ne se sont jamais embrassés.

'AU' : Une des grandes trames de l'histoire n'est pas respectée.

Il y aura, au total, 234 chapitres, puisqu'elle a accepté des prompts jusqu'à ce chiffre. Il y en a déjà plus de 200 et elle en publie un par jour. Je ne suivrai pas ce rythme bien entendu. Si j'arrive à en traduire un par semaine, ce sera déjà bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE<strong>

Pour cette fiction, j'ai prvilégié la traduction du sens à la traduction du mot. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à découvrir ce monde. Si par chance, vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'originale, c'est tout à fait abordable.

Si vous avez déjà lu cette histoire en anglais, n'hésitez pas à me donner les numéros (et titres, pour assurer le coup) de vos préférés, je me ferais une joie de les intégrer dans ce receuil.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR<strong>

**This will be a series of one-shots showing what could have started Klaine. Some will be from earlier episodes in the show, some totally random AU moments, some from an established relationship, others not. I hope to cover all genres and thoroughly exhaust my obsession of these two boys locking lips (which may never happen).**

__Ce sera une série de one-shot montrant comment aurait pu commencer Klaine. Certaine seront d'épisodes plus anciens, d'autres des moments complètement inventés, certains avec une relation déjà établie, d'autres notes. J'espère couvrir tous les genres et enfin épuiser mon obsession de voir ces deux garçons joindre leurs lèvres ( ce qui n'arrive presque jamais ).__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1 : A placer durant 2x14, Blame it on the alcohol, Canon<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 1  Prompt n°1 : Découcher / Sleepover _**

Kurt grogna tandis qu'il essayait d'entrainer Blaine vers la sortie de la soirée. Blaine pleurnicha, s'agrippant au cadre de la porte. « Mais euh … Je veux resteeeeer ! » gémit-il en trainant des talons. « Finn a le droit de rester … »

« Oui, et ça, c'est par ce que Finn a oublié qu'il était SAM ce soir, et il a pris quelques boissons et maintenant il ne peut pas conduire. » Il y eut un bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur, et Rachel commença à rire exagérément. « En plus, on dirait qu'il vient de s'évanouir, et il est un poids-mort lorsqu'il est dans cet état donc il peut très bien rester ici et repousser les avances de Rachel lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Kurt arriva finalement à détacher le garçon éméché de l'encadrement de la porte, et commença à le remorquer énergiquement vers sa voiture. Blaine était sur le point de commencer à se plaindre lorsqu'il aperçut la lune et commença à essayer de l'attraper. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, et essaya de faire pivoter Blaine vers la voiture tout en tâtonnant à la recherche de ses clés. Déverrouillant la porte, il se retourna vers Blaine pour le découvrir, _encore_, en train d'essayer de retirer le T-shirt de Kurt. « Non Blaine, » commenta-t-il d'une voix sévère, « Mes habits restent sur moi. Et les tiens sur toi ».

Blaine fit la moue mais se laissa diriger vers la voiture et mis sa ceinture. Kurt enclencha la _sécurité enfant _avant de fermer la porte, et marcha de l'autre côté. Il y eut du fracas à l'intérieur de la maison, et il entendit la voix de Quinn, alors qu'elle hurlait quelque chose à propos _de singes_. Kurt secoua sa tête et, une énième fois, se félicita de ne pas avoir bu. Il se glissa à la place du conducteur, et fixa Blaine qui était en train de tapoter le tableau de bord, avec bien trop d'intérêt vu son absence de réponse.

Kurt descendit la fenêtre passager pendant qu'il allumait le GPS. « Blaine, » dit-il solennellement au garçon qui ricanait à ses côtés. « Cette fenêtre est baissée au cas où tu te sentes mal. Si tu sens que tu vas être malade, sors ta tête par la fenêtre. Je ne m'arrêterais pas pour que tu ais l'opportunité d'essayer de tomber de ma voiture. Je ne suis pas non plus contre asphyxier une personne si du vomi atterrissait _dans_ ma voiture. Compris ? » Blaine acquiesça comme l'enfant de trois ans qu'il avait l'air d'être.

Bien sûr, dès l'instant où Blaine avait sorti sa tête par la fenêtre, Kurt avait pilé pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, pinçant son nez alors qu'il tapotait le dos du garçon qui vomissait.

* * *

><p>Kurt éteignit l'engin et vérifia l'heure. 1:14. D'accord, si son père l'attrapait de retour à cette heure, il aurait des ennuis. Si son père l'attrapait de retour avec une personne saoûle, il aurait vraiment des problèmes. Si son père l'attrapait de retour avec un individu gay et saoûl, et bien, il ne serais sûrement plus autorisé à quitter sa maison avant d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Cela exigeait de la subtilité.<p>

« Blaine … Blaine ! » dit-il au garçon à côté de lui qui regardait d'un air absent à travers la fenêtre tout en murmurant quelque chose à propos _de sucreries en coton. _« On va jouer à un jeu, d'accord ? ».

Et il avait dès lors toute l'attention du garçon ivre. « J'adore les jeux ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Est-ce que c'est _Passe le colis piégé _? Parce que je suis bon à celui là! »

Kurt soupira et se demanda pourquoi il aimait cet idiot. « Non, ce n'est pas _Passe le colis piégé. _C'est … » Il chercha rapidement un bon titre et se décida à dire la vérité. « Ca s'appelle _Restons Loin Du Grand Méchant Homme Qui Dort Avec Un Revolver. _Nous allons devoir être très silencieux pour ne pas qu'il se réveille et nous tire dessus, d'accord ? »

Blaine opina frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que Kurt étende son bras pour le stopper. « Bien. » dit-il, en descendant de la voiture et en ouvrant la porte de Blaine pour le détacher. Il croisa les droits et espéra que son plan fonctionne.

Par un quelconque miracle, Blaine était plus doué pour rester silencieux lorsqu'il était éméché que lorsqu'il était sobre - peut être parce qu'il ne se mettait pas à chanter n'importe où. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Kurt sans accident, et Kurt referma sans tarder la porte derrière eux, après avoir vérifié que la porte de la chambre que son père partageait avec Carole était bien close. Il se retourna et trouva Blaine en train de sauter sur son lit tout en dodelinant de la tête. Kurt se contenta de sourire et s'assit sur le canapé pour le regarder. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Kurt aurait vraiment voulu voir des vidéos de Blaine, enfant.

Blaine en eût finalement assez d'être un enfant de trois ans, et devint sérieux. Il s'allongea sur le lit et fit signe à Kurt de le rejoindre. Kurt se leva avec réticence et s'assit à ses côtés. « On peut jouer à _Action ou Vérité _? » réclama Blaine.

Kurt fit une grimace. « Non, _mon lapin_, nous avons assez joué à cette fête … »

« Tu m'as appelé mon lapin. » Blaine avait l'air bien trop content du terme d'affection. « Je pense que tu es comme un lapin aussi. Tu es gentil, tu es doux, et … et beau. »

Kurt en eut le souffle coupé. Parce que Blaine _ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il était beau _?

Blaine dut voir l'expression sur le visage de Kurt parce qu'il soupira et s'assit en chancelant, s'accrochant à l'épaule de Kurt pour s'équilibrer. Et Blaine était peut-être métamorphosé par l'alcool, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Kurt n'arrivait pas à lire, quelque chose qui lui laissait penser que le garçon était peut être plus conscient à cet instant que lorsqu'il était sobre.

« Kurt, je vais pas me rappeler quoique ce soit demain. C'est comme ça qu'j'fonctionne. Donc … donc je dois te dire ça maintenant parce que je sais à quel point ça te rend triste quand je fais comme si je ne voyais pas que tu es complètement amoureux de moi. » Kurt inspira brusquement. « T'inquiète, je m'en rend même pas compte quand je suis sobre. Comme quand je ne vois pas que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Et Kurt se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas corsé son punch, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Blaine soit allongé sur son lit en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Aucune chance.

« Donc, je vais me réveiller demain et ne pas me rappeler de tout ça. Et je resterai sûrement un idiot et je serais pas con… cansci… je penserais pas à tes sentiments. Mais j'ai _besoin _que tu saches que le Blaine ici » Il tapota son torse difficilement, « t'aimes. Beaucoup. Et un jour, un jour magnifique, il va se réveiller et réaliser et vous allez être tellement heureux. Mais jusque là, tu vas devoir faire preuve de _courage_. »

Et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, Blaine était penché vers lui et _Oh mon Dieu il va m'embrasser…_

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Et Kurt eut envie de pleurer parce que _ce n'était pas _ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il voulait que son premier baiser avec Blaine soit, mais c'était en même temps tellement parfait. Et quand Blaine prendrais son courage à deux mains, ils auraient une autre chance et Kurt s'assurerait qu'elle soit parfaite.

Blaine se recula, sourit pensivement et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Kurt cligna des yeux. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et pas la façon dont il avait prévu que la nuit se passerait; il allait déplacer Blaine sur le canapé, mais Blaine était tellement adorable couché sur son lit qu'il ne put résister. Il délibéra avec lui-même un long moment pour savoir s'il allait juste se lover à côté de Blaine peu importe les conséquences le lendemain … mais non. Avec un soupir peu enthousiaste, et un dernier regard au garçon endormi, il éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers le divan.

La pièce était silencieuse à l'exception des respirations de Blaine et Kurt imagina qu'un jour, ce même son retentirait dans une chambre à eux, sauf qu'il serait _vraiment lové à ses côtés. _Jusque là, Kurt pouvait seulement attendre que le garçon si borné ait une révélation.

Peut être qu'un jour, Kurt lui raconterais ce qui c'était passé ce soir. Pour le moment, il pouvait juste laisser Blaine se torturer pour savoir si il avait fait quelque chose de très embarrassant ou non.

Et Kurt s'assoupit avec un petit sourire plein d'espoir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompt<span> : (**_Kasumi the Stargazer)_****

**_**_Oh! Or you could make them kiss while Blaine is sleeping over at Kurt's in BIOTA, only he doesn't remember because he was drunk!_**_**

**_**_Oh ! Ou tu pourrais les faire s'embrasser lorsque Blaine découche chez Kurt pendant Blame It On The Alcohol, sauf qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas car il est bourré !_**_**

* * *

><p><span>A propos de la traduction :<span>

* J'ai traduit **drunk** par **éméché, ivre et soûl**, parce que bourré ne sonnait vraiment pas ...

* Je suis passée au **passé** parce qu'en français, le **présent de description** sonne encore moins bien que "bourré" (Pour ceux qui lisent The Wedding : Oui, je sais, je l'utilise mais c'est pour donner un effet particulier. Ici, cela n'apportait pas ce même interêt).

* **_Pass the Parce_l** est un jeu dans lequel il faut se passer un objet le plus vite possible. Je l'ai traduit par**_ Passe le colis piégé_**, pour rendre le sens du jeu. Si l'un d'entre vous connait l'équivalent français de ce jeu, je suis preneuse.

* * *

><p>Votre avis est bien sûr le bienvenu, et je me ferais une joie de le transmettre à la merveilleuse auteur que je remercie encore une fois ;)<p> 


	2. 63: Cachecache

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, ainsi que toutes les notes, réponses, ect ..._

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté en favori, en alerte, et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des reviexs ( n'hésitez pas, je réponds toujours ^^)_

_Bonne semaine à tous._

_Pich'_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

Trois catégories :

'Canon' : Le baiser s'inscrit dans l'histoire, mais AVANT celui qu'ils ont échangé dans Original Song.

'ISEDOSMNSSJE' : Ils sortent ensemble depuis Original Song mais ne se sont jamais embrassés.

'AU' : Une des grandes trames de l'histoire n'est pas respectée.

Il y aura, au total, 234 chapitres, puisqu'elle a accepté des prompts jusqu'à ce chiffre. Il y en a déjà plus de 200 et elle en publie un par jour. Je ne suivrai pas ce rythme bien entendu. Si j'arrive à en traduire un par semaine, ce sera déjà bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE<strong>

Pour cette fiction, j'ai privilégié la traduction du sens à la traduction du mot. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à découvrir ce monde. Si par chance, vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'originale, c'est tout à fait abordable.

Si vous avez déjà lu cette histoire en anglais, n'hésitez pas à me donner les numéros (et titres, pour assurer le coup) de vos préférés, je me ferais une joie de les intégrer dans ce receuil.

Bonne lecture

Ps : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont complimenté pour le chapitre 1 . Vous êtes tous très très très supra-gentils ( Yep, ça c'est du compliment ^^ )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :<span>**

**couette:** Mais de rien, et heureuse que cela te plaise :)

**dbbe**: Merci, et pour "tic tac boom", j'y ai réfléchit, et dans ma tête c'est un jeu de société avec des syllabes et une bombe en plastique. Mais le principe est le même, oui. A moins que tu ne fasse référence à un autre jeu qui s'appelle "tic tac boom" ? Ca m'intéresse ^^

cam: Merci, et je suis contente que tu ai aimé et la traduction, et les super idées de l'auteur !

Jeanne : Heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fiction. J'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais ce recueil. c'est le cas ? Tu les as lu ? Si oui, lesquels sont tes préférés ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne met pas de côté The Wedding, même si cela veut dire une seule traduction par semaine à certains moments, il y aura toujours un chapitre de The Wedding par semaine ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> : A placer après Furt, mais avant Original Song, Canon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2  Prompt n°63 : Cache-cache / Hide'n'seek**

« Je m'ennuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiie ! »

Une symphonie de grognements fit écho à l'exclamation de Wes. Il avait passé la dernière demi-heure à bougonner et le groupe en avait assez. Alors que le reste des Warbler était parfaitement satisfait de passer la soirée à se détendre après leurs examens finaux, Wes semblait ressentir le besoin d'être diverti comme un petit chiot. D'ailleurs, Blaine avait pris l'habitude de claquer des doigts et de siffler lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui. Cela aurait pu être drôle si il n'y avait pas le fait que Wes _obéissait_. A chaque fois .

Kurt soupira, se recouchant sur les genoux de Blaine. Il avait envisagé de rentrer chez lui ce week-end mais Blaine l'avait convaincu de rester et de participer aux célébrations de fin d'examen qui commenceraient le jour suivant. Pour le moment, les Warblers avaient juste un temps-mort et profitaient de l'opportunité de relâcher la pression et de discuter ensemble. Enfin, presque tous …

« Les mecs ! On peut pas faire quelque chose ? »

« Comme QUOI, Wes ? » Blaine perdit patience le premier. « Il n'y a pas de compétition ou de performance à venir, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous entrainer. Nous sommes tous _fatigués, _au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Donc; propose nous quelque chose qui ne demande pas trop d'effort et on y réfléchira. »

David et Wes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'air plongés dans leurs pensées. Quelques minutes passèrent et le reste des Warblers retournèrent leur attention vers autre chose.

Kurt reposa sa tête sur les genoux de Blaine et lui sourit.

« A l'aise ? »

Kurt acquiesça. « Même si je suis toujours offensé que tu ne m'ai pas gardé une place. » Il grimaça hautainement alors que Blaine le raillait:

« J'ai dit qu'on pouvait partager. » Blaine haussa suggestivement un sourcil, mais son ton était sérieux. Il vit Kurt avaler sa salive et su qu'il était en train de chercher une réplique pleine d'esprit, mais fut sauvé par l'élan de David.

« On a trouvé ! Cache-cache ! »

Il y eut quelques grognements mais la plupart des garçons avaient l'air intéressés. « Ouais, on n'a pas eu un bon Cache-cache depuis une éternité ! » approuva Tadd, qui paraissait le plus excité.

Blaine soupira, repoussant Kurt doucement alors qu'il se mettais sur ses pieds. « Si pn joue à Cache-cache, il faut que l'on rappelle les règles de base. Pas dans les dortoirs, pas dans les salles de classes, pas dans les pièces du personnel, pas au _plafond_, Nick. » Il eut droit à un regard dépité du Warbler déconfit. « On a pas besoin d'une autre partie comme _celle-là_. On joue dans ce bâtiment uniquement, donc si vous sortez, vous y resterez peut être pour la nuit. Si après une demi-heure, vous n'avez pas été trouvé, vous pouvez considérer que le jeu est terminé et que vous avez gagné. Une fois trouvé, vous revenez ici. »

« D'accord, maintenant que Blaine a éclairé nos lanternes, on ferait mieux d'aller se cacher pendant qu'il compte. ». Wes fit un sourire malicieux alors que Blaine commença à protester.

« Wes, je l'étais déjà la dernière fois. Et la fois d'avant. »

« Ouais, et c'est parce que tu es bon à ça. C'est parti tout le monde ! » La pièce se vida rapidement tandis que Blaine soupirait et se tournait vers la cheminée.

« Un… deux…trois … »

Blaine bailla, comptant silencieusement dans sa tête tout en réfléchissant aux meilleurs coins où se cacher. Wes et David se cachaient habituellement ensemble, et Nick serait quelque part dans l'ombre. Tous les autres seraient normalement trouvés dans un délai de quinze minutes. Le seul dont il n'était pas sûr était Kurt, qui n'avait jamais joué une partie de Cache-cache _à la Warbler. _Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était arrivé à 250 et de dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte. L'ouvrant, il prit une grande inspiration et s'exclama, « Prêts ou non, j'arrive ! »

Silence.

Blaine retira ses chaussures, conscient que la plupart des garçons se mettraient à courir s'ils l'entendaient arriver, or il voulait que cette partie soit la plus rapide possible. Il commença à avancer à travers le couloir, se dirigeant vers l'aile Ouest pour rendre sa recherche aussi méthodique que possible.

La nuit était tombée pendant que Blaine comptait et la plupart des lumières du hall étaient éteintes pour aider les garçons à se trouver des cachettes. Blaine traversa l'entrée sur la pointe des pieds, atteignant l'extrémité, et commença ses recherches. Par chance il n'y avait que deux étages dans ce bâtiment - la dernière fois, Wes avait décidé qu'ils joueraient dans la bibliothèque, qui avait quatre étages et bien trop d'endroits où se dissimuler.

Se glissant dans le premier salon des élèves, Blaine se dirigea en silence vers le distributeur qui avait été légèrement déplacé. Passant sa tête derrière, il put vaguement apercevoir la silhouette d'un Warbler pelotonné dans le coin. Blaine l'atteignit avec sa main et le tapota sur l'épaule, provoquant un grognement étouffé.

« Tu es vraiment agaçant, tu le sait ça ? » Ethan se faufila hors de l'interstice et étira ses bras. « Je suis intimement persuadé que tu me vise à chaque fois. »

Blaine rit sous cape et pointa la porte du doigt. Ethan retourna docilement vers la salle de la chorale.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la pièce et fut certain que personne d'autre n'était là. Retournant sur ses pas, il continua à travers le couloir, vérifiant les salles au hasard et contrôlant qu'elles étaient toujours closes pour être sûr que les garçons n'avaient pas transgressé les règles. La porte de la salle commune était fermée, une indication notable pour Blaine. Ouvrant la porte aisément, il avança sur la pointe des pieds et contempla la pièce. Une bosse était visible sous une pile de coussins et Blaine se permit un sourire satisfait. Se précipitant, il se lança sur le canapé, un cri se faisant entendre sous lui à l'atterrissage. Glissant de côté, il poussa les coussins pour trouver un John énervé.

« Bordel, Blaine ! Ca fait mal ! » Blaine voulut répondre, puis s'arrêta. John n'avait certainement pas posé les coussins sur lui tout seul, et Blaine se retourna immédiatement vers le reste de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que quelques canapés abandonnés, une table sous laquelle personne ne se cachait, et le frigo.

_Non, il n'auraient pas …_

Blaine ouvrit la porte, hochant la tête lorsque Nick culbuta à l'extérieur du frigo. « Tu sais à quel point c'est _dangereux_ ? » S'exclama-t-il, baissant les yeux vers le garçon qui tremblait, par terre.

« Comment es-tu entré là dedans ? »

« Jesse a aidé - » Nick mit une main devant sa bouche tandis que Blaine marchait directement vers la porte et la refermait d'un geste brusque, s'attirant un grognement de Jesse.

« Bon travail, Nick. » le remercia Blaine. « Oh, allez Jesse, tu crois que je ne t'aurais pas vu de toute façon ? Tous les trois, retournez dans la salle du conseil. » Se plaignant à voix basse, les trois garçons quittèrent la pièce, Blaine les suivant afin de continuer ses recherches tout en secouant la tête à la bêtise de Nick.

Dix minutes plus tard, Blaine arrivait à la fin de sa mission. Il avait trouvé Trent et Nicholas enlacés ensemble sous une table dans une des salles de réunion, ce qui les avait immédiatement conduit à se diriger vers la salle de la chorale, rougissants, tandis que Blaine riait à leur situation compromettante.

Malheureusement, Blaine avait oublié de parler de la règle qui excluait les salles de bain, ce qui l'amena à une conversation plutôt étrange à travers une porte fermée, assurant que oui, Jass avait été _trouvé_, et pouvait-il _s'il lui plaisait sortir maintenant parce que c'était bizarre. _

Cependant, le gagnant pour la cachette la plus étrange était _définitivement_ Thad, qui avait réussit par un quelconque miracle à suivre Blaine à la trace durant la moitié du jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne subitement et le voit devant lui. Blaine applaudit sa créativité, lui mit une petite tape sur la tête pour lui avoir fait peur, et le renvoya dans la salle.

Après cela, il entra dans le hall et repéra immédiatement Flint qui essayait de se cacher derrière un pot de fleur. Après l'avoir renvoyé, il vérifia derrière le bureau de la réception et y trouva Jeff, qui avait réussi à s'endormir sur le sol. Blaine le secoua plusieurs fois, avant de le laisser où il était, lui apposant un post-il qui disait « _Blaine t'as trouvé. Direction la salle de la chorale dès que tu te réveille._ »

… Hey, ça comptait.

Fouillant le reste du hall, il remarqua un porte-manteau qui n'était pas là auparavant, et qui avait une forme _humaine. _Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cameron trouvait toujours les pires cachettes au monde. Il s'arrêta et fixa le garçon pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Cameron soupire et se dirige vers les escaliers, en remettant son blazer. Blaine entra dans une des dernières pièces de l'étage, espérant que les garçons restant étaient à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il inspectait la salle, il remarqua que Kurt ne s'était pas encore montré, et eut une brève étincelle d'inquiétude. _Et si jamais il s'était perdu ou était coincé quelque part ? _

Blaine déplaça quelques fauteuils pour trouver Richard, qui soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, ralentissant comme par hasard près d'une table sous laquelle Blaine n'avait pas vérifié. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris qu'Andrew était recroquevillé en dessous, et heureusement que Richard était resté à proximité car ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour l'en extirper.

Maintenant, les seuls qui restaient en jeu étaient Wes, David et Kurt. Blaine savait que Wes et David étaient cachés quelque part ensemble. Ils étaient toujours les derniers à être trouvés, et Blaine les soupçonnait de changer de cachette lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. En fait, non, il ne les en suspectait pas, il en était _sûr _mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Et Kurt - Blaine repoussa son inquiétude. Kurt était certainement simplement très bon en dissimulation.

Alors que Blaine montait les escaliers, il entendit un bruit de chuchotement et se figea. Oh, bien sûr. Redescendant, il regarda sous l'escalier en colimaçon, le seul qui était creux. Wes et David étaient suspendus par la force de leurs bras aux marches et Blaine leur fit un signe de tête.

« La meilleure à ce jour, les gars.«

Les deux sautèrent au sol, l'air renfrogné. « On est les dernier, au moins ?« demanda Wes alors qu'ils montaient tous les trois les escaliers.

Blaine se stoppa net. « Non. »

« Qui c'est ? » David et Wes s'étaient arrêtés et retournés vers lui.

« Kurt est toujours quelque part dans le coin. »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, Wes et David saisissant l'inquiétude de Blaine immédiatement. « Ok, on va aller amuser les autres. Fais nous savoir si tu ne l'as pas trouvé dans, genre, cinq minutes, et nous commenceront à fouiller l'étage. »

Blaine acquiesça, reprenant la direction de l'étage inférieur. Bien sûr, il n'y avait normalement pas eût de quoi s'inquiéter puisqu'ils jouaient à Cache-cache, mais Kurt n'était pas à Dalton depuis aussi longtemps qu'eux et Blaine ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Cherchant à travers le hall à nouveau, il n'y trouva personne. Il vérifia toutes les autres salles méthodiquement, ne trouvant toujours rien. Blaine était prêt à remonter les escaliers lorsqu'il se remarqua une pièce qu'il avait en quelque sorte négligé. _Bien sûr …_

Blaine ouvrit doucement la porte sur la dernière salle des étudiants, celle dans laquelle Kurt et lui avaient chanté _Baby It's Cold Outside_ ensemble. Comme il l'avait deviné, Kurt était bien là, pelotonné sur un des canapés, regardant le feu de la cheminée. Il leva les yeux vers Blaine, souriant légèrement.

« J'avais la flemme de me cacher. Je suppose que je fais partie des premiers ? »

« En fait, tu es le dernier. » Blaine traversa la pièce et s'affala à son tour dans le divan. Kurt le regarda, incrédule. « Comment j'ai réussi ça ? ». »

« Il semblerait que j'ai oublié d'inspecter cette pièce. » Blaine haussa les épaules, regardant la manière dont les reflets des flammes dansaient sur la peau de Kurt, lui donnant un éclat étrange et attirant. « Le reste des joueurs nous attend en haut. ».

Et maintenant, il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Kurt que Blaine aurait pu mettre sur le compte des reflets des flammes s'il n'en _savait _pas autant.

« Je pense qu'on devrait les rejoindre, alors. »

« Ouais, sûrement. »

Aucun des garçons ne fit le moindre mouvement. Ils se fixaient intensément, à travers le petit espace qui restait entre eux. Blaine se rapprocha encore un peu, laissant une des ses mains effleurer le genou de Kurt, et entendit une rapide inspiration venant du cadet.

« C'est plutôt agréable, d'être juste tous les deux, ici. »

Blaine acquiesça, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Kurt.

« On a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces derniers jours. »

Les yeux de Blaine se baissèrent sur les lèvres de Kurt, tandis qu'il mordait inconsciemment les siennes.

« Est-ce que tu crois … »

« Kurt, tais-toi. » Son ton était taquin, et Kurt ferma sa bouche immédiatement, un sourire sur le visage. Le silence n'était brisé que par les craquements du feu alors que les garçons se dévisageaient, puis quelque chose se glissa dans les yeux de Kurt et Blaine sût que c'était le moment.

Se penchant doucement, lentement, pour laisser une chance à Kurt de se reculer, il joignit leurs lèvres. Il maintint la liaison une seconde, savourant le léger contact avant de l'approfondir lorsqu'il sentit Kurt y répondre. Sa bouche semblait savoir exactement quoi faire, et Blaine s'abandonna, passant ses mains autour de la taille de Kurt et les glissant dans son dos. Il sentit Kurt frissonner sous le contact, et se détacha à contre cœur, sachant que les choses pourraient déraper s'ils continuaient. Après tout, c'était leur premier baiser. Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour explorer leur relation.

« Wow. » Kurt semblait être à court de mots, et Blaine rit doucement, l'attirant plus près dans ses bras. Kurt appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine avec un petit soupir, et les deux garçons restèrent dans cette position, parfaitement satisfaits.

« Blaine, ta poche vibre. »

_Ou pas. _Soupirant, Blaine atteignit la poche de son blazer et en sortit son téléphone.

« Ouais ? » répondit-il, ne se donnant pas la peine de regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

« Blaine, on a cherché tout le premier étage, et il n'y a aucun signe de lui. Es-ce que tu crois qu'on doit appeler l'un des profs ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver où il a bien pu aller, et Kurt n'est pas le genre à aller à l'encontre des règles pour un simple jeu de toute façon - »

Oups.

« Wes, tout va bien » dit-il, coupant la tirade paniqué de son ami. « Je l'ai trouvé. »

« Oh, bien, cool. Il l'a trouvé, les gars ! »

Blaine hocha la tête tandis que Kurt le regardait avec curiosité. « Mais pourquoi vous ne … oh. _Oh_ ! »

« Oui, Wes. _Oh_. Donc, si ça ne te gêne pas- » Blaine laissa sa phrase en suspens, essayant de ne pas rire du changement d'attitude soudain de son ami.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Juste … ouais. On sera en haut si vous décidez de nous rejoindre. »

« Protégez vous ! » La voix de David se fit entendre en bruit de fond et les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent, laissant deviner qu'il avait entendu ce que le garçon avait dit.

« A plus, Wes. » Blaine raccrocha et fixa Kurt pendant une seconde avant qu'ils éclatent de rire dans un parfait synchronisme.

« On a vraiment des amis idiots, hein ! »

Blaine se contenta d'opiner pendant que Kurt se pelotonnait à nouveau contre lui. Il caressa les cheveux du jeune homme et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le feu. Après un moment, il présuma que Kurt s'était endormi, et se demanda s'il devait le porter jusqu'à sa chambre … lorsque son petit-ami parla:

« On devrait jouer aux Sardines, la prochaine fois. Et ce sera moi qui me cacherais. »

Blaine rit doucement. « Seulement si tu me dis où avant. »

* * *

><p><span>Prom<span>pt : (_Secrets of the Fall)_

__**I'm kind of obsessed with Dalton and the idea that it's a boarding school, so**_ _**could you write the Warblers playing hide and seek, and have Blaine be the seeker, and for some reason he finds Kurt last and while everyone is waiting for them, they kiss?**__

**_Je suis quelque peut obsédée par Dalton et par l'idée que c'est un internat, donc pourrais tu écrire les Warbler jouant à Cache-cache, et que Blaine soit le chercher, et pour une quelconque raison, il trouve Kurt en dernier, et pendant que tout le monde les attend, ils s'embrassent ?_**

* * *

><p><span>A propos de la traduction :<span>

**__*** Remarquez que les anglais jouent à **Cacher-Chercher** alors que les français se contentent de **Cache-Cache**. Cela en dit long sur nos mentalités ^^ Optimisme, messieurs dames.

* J'ai cherché désespérément des **synonymes** de **cacher**. On va s'en tenir à **dissimuler**. Berk.

* * *

><p>Bonne semaine à tous ^^<p> 


	3. 97: Proposition

_**Grande nouvelle** : La Famille Kiss s'est agrandie :D De gentils volontaires ont rejoint l'équipe pour m'aider à avancer sur ces traductions. Pour votre plus grand bonheur, toutes seront regroupées dans ce recueil._

_Pour l'instant, deux auteurs/traducteurs ont rejoint les rangs : il s'agit de **Turn-off** ( dont c'est le chapitre ) et de **TheFrenchGleek** (qui est sur un gros gros coup :p )_

_Je lui laisse donc la parole, en remerciant bien fort les deux ci-dessus, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, mettent en favori, ect ..._

_Pich' ( A toi TO ! )_

_Ps : Les traductions sont vues par deux personnes avant d'être postées. N'hésitez pas à nous aider si vous trouvez des tournures de phrase plus adaptée :p _

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

Trois catégories :

'Canon' : Le baiser s'inscrit dans l'histoire, mais AVANT celui qu'ils ont échangé dans Original Song.

'ISEDOSMNSSJE' : Ils sortent ensemble depuis Original Song mais ne se sont jamais embrassés.

'AU' : Une des grandes trames de l'histoire n'est pas respectée.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Message de la Traductrice : Turn-off <span>**

Hey! Chers amis je me présente: Turn-off de mon pseudo (pas de commentaire sur ce choix merci...^^) récement embarquée dans l'aventure de la traduction!  
>Etant moi même grande fan de Kiss en VO, quand j'ai vu que l'histoire commençait à être traduite j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. La traduction me tentait depuis un bout de temps mais pour des raisons X et Y je ne l'avais pas fait. Mais voila, j'ai sauté le pas. Je me dois donc de remercier Pichenette Angel pour m'avoir acueillit gentiment à bord.<br>Sur ce trève de bavardage, voici Proposal!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : A placer avant l'épisode 20  Kurt et Blaine ne se sont pas embrassés, et ne sortent pas ensemble ... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3  Prompt n° 97 : Proposition / Proposal**

-Alors , quelles sont les dernières nouvelles?

Blaine avala le reste de ses pâtes et posa sa fourchette. « Et bien, on répète pour notre prochaine performance. Apparemment, le Gap en bas de la rue a entendu parler de notre performance. » Il grimaça et Kurt gloussa, « et ils veulent qu'on fasse quelque chose chez eux. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil d'une façon que Blaine se désespérait de pouvoir imiter. « Impressionnant. Qu'est ce que vous allez chanter ? »

« On hésite entre _Just the way you are_ et une version grandement remaniée de _The lazy song_".

Blaine rit de l'expression incrédule de Kurt. « Oui, nous sommes un peu obsédés par Bruno Mars en ce moment. »

« Et tu chantes en tant que soliste bien sûr ? » Kurt prit une autre gorgée de son coca light avant d'attraper un bâtonnet de gressin.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Je donne mon vote à _Just the way you are_. Cliché, mais vraiment amusante à chanter. »

Il mit de côté le fait que Kurt ne serait pas là, pour au moins lui adresser _involontairement _la chanson.

« Oh, et nous nous préparons pour le bal de promo. Non pas que se soit si excitant, toutes les filles de Crawford viennent et je vais probablement passer la soirée entière assis à côté de Cameron à regarder les autres s'amuser. »

« Pourquoi Cameron ? » Blaine essaya de se convaincre qu'il y avait un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix de Kurt alors qu'il posait la question .

« Sa copine est en Europe pour les deux prochains mois. » Blaine haussa les épaules. «Bien, assez parlé de moi. Que se passe-t-il à McKingley ? Tu es toujours en sécurité n'est ce pas ? »

Kurt roula des yeux mais il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans son attitude . « Bien sûr. Et je sais que ma place à Dalton est toujours là si j'en ai besoin. » ajouta-t-il juste quand Blaine ouvrit la bouche. « Ne t'inquiètes pas ». Blaine sourit timidement alors que Kurt continuait « de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Nous faisons tous du mieux que nous pouvons pour aider Sam, bien sûr. J'ai passé un peu de temps hier à surveiller ses frères et sœurs pour que Sam puisse travailler sur ses devoirs. »

« Tu lui es utile ». Blaine continua, repoussant ses sentiments_. Il n'y a pas de raison d'être jaloux. Kurt a mis au clair après l'énorme débâcle sur les rumeurs que est définitivement hétéro. Tu le sais. _

Il y avait un léger rougissement sur le visage de Kurt. « Oui, et bien, il en a besoin. Et bien sûr nous avons notre propre bal de promo à préparer. Au moins je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à propos des bracelets en fleurs, et de toutes ces choses, et j'ai dit aux filles que je n'allais pas coordonner ma tenue avec la leur, elles peuvent se soucier d'être assorties avec moi si elles sont vraiment regardantes sur… »

« Attends, attends » Blaine leva la main. « _Filles _? »

« Oh, je pensais te l'avoir dit. Mercedes et Rachel voulaient toutes les deux un cavalier donc elles organisent un « bal de promo à petit budget » avec Sam, et puis Mercedes a réalisé que je n'aurait pas de cavalier donc elle m'a demandé si je voulais me joindre à eux. » Kurt sourit, mais il semblait triste et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? »

Kurt soupira « Et bien, si. Mercedes va être contente, et peut être que quelque chose se passera entre elle et Sam, qui sait ? Je suppose… »Il hésita un peu.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kurt ? » Blaine commençait à être inquiet maintenant. Il avait pensé que le bal de promo serait le point culminant de l'année de Kurt avoir à s'habiller sur son 31 et s'amuser avec ses amis de McKinley étant ses choses préférées après tout.

Kurt secoua la tête. « C'est stupide, vraiment. Je suppose que j'aurais aimé avoir un véritable cavalier tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais espéré avoir quelqu'un à McKinley pour y aller avec moi, mais j'ai passé plusieurs mois dans une école pour garçons, j'espérais en quelque sorte… » il s'arrêta peu à peu avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. « De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous allons en faire une bonne soirée de toute façon. »

Une serveuse apparue à leur table et Kurt commença à lui expliquer comment diviser l'addition, laissant à Blaine un peu de temps pour penser.

_Il veut un cavalier pour le bal de promo. Tu es disponible, tu pourrais te porter volontaire. McKinley est sûr, ce ne sera pas comme ta dernière expérience. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas juste à propos d'un cavalier, tu sais qu'il veut un petit ami, ou au moins quelqu'un qu'il apprécie et même si tu aimes lire entre les lignes, tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas de la même manière…_

« Blaine ? »

Secouant la tête, Blaine sortit son portefeuille et régla rapidement la moitié de l'addition. La serveuse s'en alla et Kurt se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Où étais-tu parti ? »

« Tu pourrait avoir un cavalier, tu sais ? » laissa échapper Blaine sans même s'en rendre compte, puis il grimaça_. Subtil, Anderson. Vraiment subtil. _

« Pardon ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je me disais, tu sais, je ne fait rien cette nuit et je serais plus qu'heureux de…oh et puis merde» Kurt haussa un sourcil à son langage mais Blaine ne s'en soucia pas. « Kurt, je sais que tu devrait être celui qui demande puisque c'est ton bal de promo mais, voudrait-tu aller au bal de promo avec moi ? »

Le sourire qui s'étendit sur le visage de Kurt valait plus que toutes ses inquiétudes intérieures. « J'adorerais, Blaine. Mais, euh, de quelle manière ? »

_Donc, tu vas te défiler maintenant ?_ demanda la voix dans sa tête.

_Non,_ répondit-il_. Pas cette fois._

« Comme un vrai rendez-vous. Et peut être…peut-être même en tant que petit-ami ? » Blaine savait que sa voix était devenue hésitante et basse, mais, considérant le fait qu'il venait juste de demander s'il pouvait être le petit-ami de Kurt, il trouvait cela relativement compréhensible.

Kurt le regarda pendant quelques secondes. « Blaine, est ce que tu viens juste de me demander d'être ton petit-ami ? »

_Et merde. _Blaine se souvint brutalement d'une des principales choses à propos du garçon dont il était en quelque sorte amoureux , et dont il aurait vraiment du se rappeler plus tôt. _Il aime la romance_. « Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était vraiment mal fait et que j'aurais du te chanter la sérénade ou quelque chose du genre… tu veux que je le fasse ? Parce que je pourrait chanter quelque chose, ou je pourrait faire venir les Warblers, je veux dire, tu ne m'as même pas donné de réponse, je… »

« Blaine, décompresse. » Kurt riait et Blaine réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Kurt paraître aussi heureux.

« C'est bon, je n'ai honnêtement pas besoin d'une sérénade. De plus, j'adorerais. »

Blaine cligna des yeux. « Attends, tu viens de dire oui ? »

« Oui »

Et maintenant un sourire fendait aussi le visage de Blaine parce qu_'il avait dit oui_ ! Et puis Kurt lui prit la main et ils furent hors de leur box, se dirigeant vers la porte, tous deux sachant exactement ce qui allait arriver après.

A la seconde où ils furent dehors, Kurt le tira au coin de la rue et Blaine se pencha, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble. Les mains de Kurt trouvèrent leur place autour de son cou et celles de Blaine autour de la taille de Kurt et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était que _cela ne peut pas arriver, il n'y a pas moyen que je sois en train d'embrasser __**Kurt **__devant Breadstick…_

Mais alors que Kurt se retirait avec la plus incroyable expression sur son visage, comme si tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu venait juste de lui être donné, Blaine réalisa qu'il était très certainement en train d'embrasser Kurt devant Breadstick. En fait, non . Il était en train d'embrasser son cavalier pour le bal de promo et _petit ami_. Il se demanda brièvement combien de temps il allait mettre l'accent sur le mot _petit ami _dans son esprit, puis décida qu'il s'en fichait vraiment si cela le faisait sourire autant.

« Donc, tu viens, demain soir, pour voir ce que je vais porter ? » Blaine fronça les sourcils. « Pour le bal de promo » Kurt ajouta hâtivement. « Pour que tu puisses ajuster ta tenue à la mienne »

Blaine rit, se sentant soudainement aussi libre que l'air. « Pour te citer, _j'adorerais _»

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt : (lollzie ) <strong>

_**Blaine and Kurt aren't going out yet, but are in breadsticks on one of their non-dates. Kurt is talking about prom and how he's taking Mercede's[sic] in a group along with Sam and Rachel, but he wishes that he had a boyfriend to take instead. Blaine gathers up the courage and asks Kurt to prom and then they kiss**_

**_Blaine et Kurt ne sortent pas encore ensemble, mais ils sont à Breadsticks pendant l'un de leur non-rendez-vous. Kurt parle du bal de promo, et du fait qu'il y emmène Mercedes dans un groupe incluant Sam et Rachel, et qu'il aurait aimé y emmener un petit ami à la place. Blaine rassemble son courage et demande à Kurt de l'accompagner au bal de promo et ils s'embrassent._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Toutes mes félicitations à Turn-off pour cette première traduction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot encorageant pour elle._

_Prochain : Stage._


	4. 21: Scène

Coucou tout le monde

Ci dessous Stage, traduit par Pichenette Angel, avec les corrections de Winy

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : A placer durant l'épisode 15 de la saison 2, juste après la performance des Warbler<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4  Prompt n°21 : Scène / Stage

"_So come on and raise your glass, for me!"_

Blaine baissa la tête et sourit tandis que l'audience laissait éclater un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il resta dans sa position jusqu'à ce que le rideau soit retombé, conformément à leur tradition, laissant son esprit vagabonder pendant qu'il attendait.

Il savait que _Misery_ et _Raise Your Glass _étaient des chansons populaires, mais le numéro quitte-ou-double serait sûrement _Candles_. Les Warblers avaient débattu du risque de chanter un tel duo cent-pour-cent masculin, vu les juges, mais avaient donné leur feu vert malgré tout. Il y avait une alchimie entre eux deux, assurément, et les juges pourraient peut-être arriver à la conclusion que lui et Kurt sortaient ensemble.

_Alors, pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?_

Le sourire de Blaine s'effaça de son visage au souvenir de la semaine passée. Quand il avait demandé à Kurt de chanter le duo avec lui, il était presque tremblant, mais déterminé à dire les mots qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait vu chanter _Blackbird_.

Et là, lorsque Kurt lui avait posé la question fatidique - « Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi pour faire ce duo avec toi ? » - Blaine avait sentit tout courage le quitter et avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de leurs voix s'harmonisant parfaitement, tentant d'ignorer le regard de Kurt à ce moment là. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, Kurt se reprenant ensuite rapidement, mais Blaine s'était senti aussi mal que s'il venait de frapper un chiot. Peut être plus mal encore. _Sans aucun doute _plus mal encore. Parce que Kurt représentait bien plus à ses yeux qu'un simple chiot.

Alors que le rideau commençait à descendre, Blaine prit sa décision. _Dès que tout ça est fini, et que tu en as fini avec les congratulations habituelles, tu iras trouver Kurt, et le prend__ras__ à part et lui di__ras__ la vérité. Dis lui pourquoi tu as __choisi__ ce duo._

Le rideau toucha le sol et les Warblers éclatèrent dans leur chaos post-performance habituel. Blaine sentit deux boulets de canon s'écraser dans son dos, se retournant pour faire face à à David et à un Wes hilare, et il glissa un bras autour de chacun d'eux. « Super spectacle, les gars. » dit-il, souriant aux autres Warbler qui vinrent le féliciter et s'assurant qu'ils reçoivent tous leur petit compliment. Mais, durant tout ce temps, Blaine inspectait le groupe, à la recherche de Kurt.

Quand finalement il le trouva, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kurt était entouré par son propre groupe de Warblers, et Blaine ne l'avait pas vu si heureux depuis bien longtemps. Il laissa son regard s'attarder une seconde de trop, et Kurt leva le sien, le fixant alors droit dans les yeux.

L'instant fut électrique. Blaine ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas penser. La seule chose qu'il voyait était Kurt et il savait ce qui devait arriver.

Passant entre Wes et David, Blaine marcha droit vers Kurt, qui s'extirpait des encombrants et bien trop nombreux Warblers, pour venir dans sa direction. Se rencontrant au milieu de la scène, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kurt tende une main tremblante et effleure le visage de Blaine.

Le contact les ramena tous deux à la réalité, et avant que Blaine ne puisse trouver les mots, Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ils n'avaient pas conscience que les Warblers s'étaient tus autour d'eux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les New Directions arrivant sur scène pour se préparer et s'arrêtant net. Ils n'avaient connaissance que de l'un et de l'autre, et d'une seule pensée : _enfin._

Blaine se recula le premier, approchant sa main du visage de Kurt et miroirant ainsi le geste du plus jeune. Kurt tremblait toujours, mais ce qu'il voyait dans son regard était si parfait que Blaine avait envie de pleurer. Il se perdit dans ces magnifiques yeux et murmura les mots qu'il avait tant souhaité prononcer :

« Tu m'as ému, Kurt. Et ce duo n'était qu'une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec toi. »

* * *

><p>Prompt : <em>Broken Gold<em> and is similarly prompted by _Jg Rox _and _Lolasatsuma_

_ How about onstage at Regionals? Like curtains close and they're all excited _**about there[sic] duet and they go to hug and one of them is just like, "BAM! Kiss!" ****and the other is just like, "Yeah. Okay, that'll work too."**__

_Et pourquoi pas sur scène, aux Régionales ? Genre les rideaux se ferment, et ils sont tous excités à propos du duo, et ils se prennent dans les bras, et l'un d'entre eux fait juste " Bam ! Kliss !" et les autres sont là " Ouais. Ok, ça marche aussi"._

* * *

><p><em>A venir : Check ... Coche la bonne réponse !<em>


	5. 163: Cocher

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Ci dessous Check, traduit par Turn-off avec les corrections de Pichenette Angel et de Wyny!_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : A placer entre l'arrivée de Kurt à Dalton, et les régionales.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5  Prompt n°163 : Cocher / Check**

Kurt haussa un sourcil à la vue de la note qui lui avait été paresseusement envoyée d'une pichenette sur son bureau. Blaine prenait des notes studieusement - sur quoi, Kurt n'aurait su le dire- mais Kurt savait que son ami était le coupable. Vérifiant que le professeur était occupé, Kurt déplia la note et la lissa.

**_C'est le cours le plus ennuyant que j'ai jamais eu._**

Secouant la tête, Kurt prit son stylo et griffonna une réponse avant de glisser la note sous le coude de Blaine.

_C'est l'heure d'étude. Ce n'est pas fait pour être excitant, et c'est pourquoi Cameron est en train de dormir._

Il essaya de continuer à travailler sur son devoir de mathématiques, mais la note lui revint un instant plus tard.

**_Ben je n'ai rien à étudier, personne ne m'a donné de devoirs ce matin. Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?_**

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aux pitreries immatures de son ami. Il semblait ces jours-ci que chaque petite chose que Blaine faisait ne le rendait que plus adorable encore aux yeux de Kurt, ce qui était problématique puisqu'il semblait que Blaine n'était intéressé que par son amitié. Kurt n'avait pas demandé, soit, mais c'était Blaine. Blaine, le principal soliste, Blaine, gay et fier de l'être… Blaine, hors de portée pour Kurt. Et il devait juste s'habituer à ça.

Réalisant que la note était toujours devant lui, Kurt gribouilla sa réponse et la rendit.

_Quel âge as-tu déjà ?_

Et Kurt se retrouvait à apprendre de nouvelles choses sur Blaine chaque jour. Comme la façon dont Blaine écrivait avec sa langue pointant légèrement hors de sa bouche lorsqu'il se concentrait, comme il le faisait maintenant.

**_7 ans, bien sûr. S'il te plait ?_**

Et comment même son écriture pouvait faire des yeux de chien battu.

Définitivement injuste.

_D'accord. Quel genre de jeu ?_

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler tous les jeux d'échange de petits papiers auxquels lui et Mercedes avaient l'habitude de jouer lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école élémentaire. Quinn se joignait parfois à eux- c'était avant que la popularité ne compte après tout- mais la plupart du temps, c'était juste eux deux, jouant à n'importe quel jeu les attirant ce jour là.

Apparemment, Blaine avait les mêmes tendres souvenirs.

_MASH !_

En dessous du nom, Blaine avait déjà préparé le jeu. Kurt essaya de ne pas ricaner à l'image de lui même en psychologue avec 11 enfants avant de choisir le numéro 8 et rendre le papier à Blaine.

Trois minutes et quatre questions de maths plus tard, le papier lui revint.

**_Donc, tu seras marié à Tom Felton, vivras dans une cabane, auras 2 enfants grâce au miracle d'une mère porteuse et seras homme au foyer._**

Kurt secoua la tête, préparant son propre jeu pour Blaine. Alors qu'il le lui passait, il jeta un œil à l'horloge pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient près de la fin de l'étude, mais étrangement, Kurt ne voulait pas qu'elle se finisse.

Blaine lui rendit le papier avec le numéro 12 gribouillé au sommet et Kurt roula des yeux. _Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas faire simple._ Il commença à compter autour en cercle, gardant un œil sur le professeur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, prétendre que Mash était un devoir pour n'importe lequel de ses cours…

Alors qu'il parvenait au résultat, Kurt étouffa un rire.

_Jeff' va vraiment vouloir ta peau, surtout quand tu auras 20 enfants avec son petit ami actuel, et en quelque sorte réussira cela dans un tout petit appartement New-Yorkais bien que tu travailleras en tant que professeur de piano. Bon boulot !_

Les sourcils de Blaine se haussèrent lorsqu'il lu ceci et il envoya à Kurt un sourire espiègle qui fit rater un battement à son cœur.

**_Protèges moi de la colère jalouse de Jeff ?_**

Kurt jeta un œil au garçon en question qui écrivait studieusement, une main jointe à celle de Nick sous la table.

_Tu vas en avoir besoin. Tu crois qu'ils vont durer au-delà du lycée ?_

Blaine prit plus de temps pour répondre, donnant à Kurt tout le loisir de regarder le couple quelques rangs devant eux. Nick et Jeff étaient ensemble avant que Kurt n'arrive –apparemment ils arrivaient bientôt à leur premier anniversaire. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de leur relation qui faisait penser à Kurt que si une seule relation devait survivre après l'école, ce serait la leur. Comme la façon dont ils étaient maintenant, tous deux travaillant sur des choses différentes, n'ayant pas échangé un mot depuis une demi-heure, et pourtant liés.

**_J'espère, pas seulement pour eux mais pour tous. Ils sont une inspiration pour tous les couples gays, le fait qu'ils tiennent la distance, et puis ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Ma seule peur, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas eu à faire face à beaucoup de brimades –ils sont à Dalton depuis longtemps et je crains que lorsque la première vraie attaque viendra, ils s'effondrent. Mais nous devons croire en leur force. Ils m'inspirent._**

Kurt relut les mots plusieurs fois, hochant la tête. Mis à part le fait que Blaine avait définitivement un don avec les mots, Kurt comprenait et ressentait la même chose. Il se bornait à se dire que Jeff et Nick dureraient, car cela lui donnait l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour trouver quelqu'un avec qui il serait connecté de cette manière.

Ou, qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé et espérait juste qu'un jour, il ressente la même chose.

_Moi aussi._

Il y eu quelques minutes de « silence » et Kurt réussit à finir ses devoirs avant que la note suivante n'arrive.

**_Sinon, quel jeu tu connais ?_**

Kurt déglutit, se sentant soudainement un peu fiévreux. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à un seul jeu, le premier à avoir traversé son esprit lorsque Blaine avait suggéré un jeu, et après avoir parlé de Nick et Jeff, il se demandait presque s'il pouvait…mais c'était un risque. Un risque avec une chance d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas résister de prendre.

_Juste un._

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? _

_Oui__

_Non__

Kurt glissa la note doucement, le regrettant immédiatement à la seconde où il le fit. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder Blaine, sachant que son ami lisait la note à ce moment même et allait écrire quelque chose pouvant soit lui donner espoir, soit briser son cœur et tout cela était de trop. Se levant, Kurt se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du professeur et demanda à accéder aux toilettes. Toujours sans regarder Blaine, il disparut hors de la salle et alla directement dans les toilettes les plus proches où il s'effondra contre le mur, respirant lourdement.

_A quoi tu joues, Kurt ? Veux-tu être blessé de nouveau ?_

Mais une part de lui savait que Blaine en valait le coup. Blaine ne laisserait pas leur amitié être ruinée s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose après tout, ou du moins, Kurt l'espérait. Alors vraiment, se cacher dans les toilettes était un peu stupide et il devrait juste y retourner et faire face à ses peurs.

Kurt resta dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne l'interclasse. Retournant rapidement vers la salle, il rendit la clé tandis que les autres étudiants partaient. Blaine était l'un des premiers à passer la porte, l'effleurant au passage, juste assez près pour que leurs bras se touchent, mais il ne dit rien.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kurt retourna à son bureau et rangea ses affaires, remarquant alors la note reposant sous ses livres.

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_Oui_**100%- N'ai- je pas rendu cela assez évident ?**_

_Non__

**_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_**

**_Oui__**

**_Non__**

Ce fut seulement lorsque son professeur le chassa de la salle pour son cours suivant que Kurt se permit d'assimiler les mots de la page. Sa blague avait vraiment marché, et Blaine l'aimait aussi.

Mais maintenant c'était au tour de Kurt de jouer et il avait besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose de bien.

Enfin, non. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'aller en cours avant de recevoir une retenue pour son retard. Alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la classe de Français au bout du hall, l'esprit de Kurt élaborait déjà un plan. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de prêter attention au cours, répondant seulement lorsqu'il était appelé pour une traduction que personne ne comprenait.

La leçon traina bien plus en longueur que l'heure d'étude, mais finalement la cloche sonna et Kurt se rua dehors. Il savait que Blaine devait être sur le chemin de la répétition des Warblers, laissant sa chambre vide et déverrouillée. C'était donc une simple affaire de monter dans sa chambre, de placer un certain papier au milieu de son lit et de retourner à la répétition des Warblers, arriver juste avant Wes et prendre un siège dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

La répétition était aussi ennuyante que le cours de français, et Kurt s'amusa donc à observer Blaine qui essayait de regarder Kurt sans que cela ne cela ne soit trop flagrant. Il attendait clairement une réaction quelle qu'elle soit, et Kurt restant impassible faisait probablement courir toute sorte de pensées dans sa tête. C'était méchant, mais il s'amusait trop pour le laisser passer.

« La séance est levée !»

Immédiatement, Kurt se tourna vers Jeff et engagea la conversation, lui faisant signe de jouer le jeu. Perplexe, le garçon continua la discussion jusqu'à ce que Blaine parte, l'air légèrement déprimé. « Merci pour ça » dit Kurt, incapable de cacher son sourire plus longtemps.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joue, bon sang? "demanda Nick qui avait assisté à la scène, assis de l'autre côté de Jeff.

« Dans à peu près 5 minutes, Blaine devrait revenir pour, j'espère, mon petit ami. J'avais juste besoin d'une diversion. »

Jeff leva immédiatement sa main pour un « tope là » que Kurt lui donna volontiers. « Nous devrions probablement y aller dans ce cas, on ne veut pas interrompre votre petit moment. » Nick se leva et offrit sa main à Jeff, lançant à Kurt un dernier clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle. Et maintenant tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire c'était d'attendre et d'espérer avoir raison. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose à faire avant de laisser tomber en chemin –aucune chance qu'il puisse se concentrer sur quoique se soit maintenant, il était trop nerveux pour ça.

Il avait tort –cela ne prit que 3 minutes à Blaine pour revenir, légèrement hors d'haleine comme s'il avait couru tout le long - ce que Kurt imaginait qu'il ait fait. Kurt haussa simplement un sourcil puis son regard tomba sur le morceau de papier dans sa main. « Quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez partager avec la classe, Mr Anderson ? »

Blaine traversa la pièce en quatre enjambées, s'agenouilla en face de Kurt et l'embrassa. Et Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais vraiment, il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre, surtout pas quand les lèvres de Blaine était si légères et douces contre les siennes comme si elles avaient été faites pour embrasser Kurt. Blaine s'écarta suffisamment longtemps pour murmurer « Tu es un allumeur.», avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent une nouvelle fois en collision. Kurt se serait bien écarté pour lui donner une quelconque réponse spirituelle mais il était trop employé à embrasser Blaine pour penser à autre chose.

Le morceau de papier glissa hors de la main de Blaine, flottant jusqu'au sol et Kurt n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil avant de retourner à sa tâche, souriant doucement.

_Oui_**100% - N'ai-je pas rendu cela assez évident ?**_

_Non__

**_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_**

**_Oui__**

**_Non__**

_Pourquoi ne fais tu pas demi-tour pour venir le découvrir par toi-même ?_

* * *

><p><em>Prompt : <em><strong>Broken Gold:<strong>__

__** Do you like me? Check yes or no**__

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Coche oui ou non._

* * *

><p><em>A venir : Entrepôt - Sexy, hm ?<em>


	6. 2 : Entrepôt

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Ci dessous la traduction de Warehouse, par la talentueuse Wyny à qui vous devez actuellement la majorité du "bétareadage" des traductions, donc n'hésitez pas à lui vouer un culte (au moins, vu le boulot que je lui mets sur le dos)_

_Pensez à souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années à vos auteurs préférés sur ( n'oubliez pas que ce sont des humains ... )_

_Enjoy, et bonnes fêtes à tous,_

_Pich' (et tout l'équipe de traduction de Kiss)_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : A placer entre juste après "Animal" , épisode 15 ( Sexy ? )<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6  Prompt n°2 : Entrepôt / Warehouse**

Alors que les jeunes filles s'éloignent en gloussant, Blaine se tourne vers Kurt et ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer un moment. Ce garçon a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film des années 30. Sur qui que ce soit d'autre, ce look aurait paru stupide. Sur _Kurt_ – et bien Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne savait pas se la jouer sexy, surtout avec cette _voix_… Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas en forme aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos – « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Kurt s'arrête. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

"Et bien, pendant toute la chanson, tu faisais des grimaces bizarres."

Kurt a l'air vexé. « C'était ma manière de me la jouer sexy. »

Et Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, parce que,_ vraiment_ ? « Kurt, j'ai cru que tu avais des flatulences. » A la seconde où les mots lui échappent, Blaine grimace parce que maintenant Kurt semble prêt à exploser.

« Génial ! Comment sommes nous censés monter sur scène aux Régionales et vendre du 'sexy' aux juges quand j'ai autant de sex-appeal et de connaissances qu'un bébé pingouin ? »

Et maintenant Blaine ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser. « Nous trouverons bien un moyen », tente-t-il. (1)

« Comme, quoi ? » Kurt arque un sourcil. « Je n'ai pas de sex-appeal. Je ne séduis pas les gens et c'est pour ça que je suis toujours célibataire. Je peux vivre avec ça, Blaine, mais je ne veux pas aller là-bas et en faire la démonstration au monde entier. »

Blaine ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois. « Kurt… attends ? Tu es sérieux ?

-Tu es peut-être capable de te produire sur scène quels que soient tes sentiments, mais moi, je ne-

-Non, pas ça. Est-ce que tu pense sérieusement que tu n'attires personne ? Et tu _acceptes_ cette idée ?

-Oui, et bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, Blaine ? » Soupire Kurt. « Tu préfèrerais que je reste assis là tous les jours à broyer du noir à l'idée que je puisse très bien être seul pour le restant de ma vie ? J'ai essayé, on s'en lasse vite. Juste parce que toi tu peux avoir qui tu veux, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est tous aussi chanceux. » Blaine réalise avec horreur que Kurt retient ses larmes. « Je devrais y aller. »

Blaine tend le bras et saisit sa main alors qu'il se tourne pour partir. « Kurt, attend, s'il te plait. »

Il tire alors Kurt vers la scène et s'assoie à ses côtés.

« Kurt, je suis désolé d'avoir touché un point sensible, mais tu as compris de travers. Tu ne risques vraiment pas de rester seul toute ta vie, et je ne peux surement pas avoir tous les garçons que je veux. En fait, je n'ai encore jamais eu aucun de ceux que je voulais. Tu le sais. Mais on ne parle pas de moi, là, mais du fait que tu ne penses pas être désirable. »

Blaine s'aperçoit que Kurt s'est comme replié sur lui-même. Il se mord la lèvre un moment avant de se dire _au diable après tout_, de saisir sa main et d'en caresser gentiment le dos avec son pouce.

« Kurt, je – je n'ai même pas de mot pour te dire combien tu as tort. Tu es vraiment une personne incroyable et il n'y a rien en toi qui ne soit pas désirable. » Kurt murmure quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemble suspicieusement à 'expressions de bébé pingouin' et Blaine soupire. « Même lorsque tu faisais ces grimaces, il y avait quand même quelque chose d'attirant en toi, parce que c'est toi, Kurt. Tu as un sens de la mode des plus impeccables et tu sembles foutrement proche de la perfection chaque fois que je te vois. Mais même quand je viens te chercher le matin et que tu n'es qu'à moitié habillé, avec les cheveux en désordre, tu es fabuleux. »

Et maintenant Kurt le regarde comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et Blaine ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais il continue quand même parce ces trucs sont en lui depuis si longtemps et qu'il a besoin de les dire maintenant.

« Et ne me laisse pas commencer à propos de tes cheveux. Ils sont juste – wow. Mais en plus de tout ça, il y a simplement toi, Kurt. Ta personnalité, ton esprit, la manière dont tu réponds à toute chose, comment tu ne laisses personne te voir dans tes moments de faiblesse à moins que tu ne le souhaites, comment tu supportes des idiots tels que moi pendant aussi longtemps, et _combien tu n'arrives simplement pas à voir combien tu es désirable._ Parce que, Kurt, je ne mets pas mon cœur en jeu pour n'importe qui, et j'ai besoin que tu saches combien je te trouve fabuleux.

-Alors… Blaine, est-ce que, au milieu de ce flot décousu de mots magnifiques, tu viens bien de dire, en gros, que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Et Blaine déglutit, parce que c'est_ exactement_ ce qu'il vient de faire. Mais il est trop tard pour retirer quoi que ce soit maintenant, donc il relève simplement le menton et acquiesce.

Kurt sourit largement. Et Blaine commence à s'invectiver mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait cela plus tôt vu que ça fait _sourire_ Kurt de cette manière. Il est tellement pris dans ses réprimandes internes qu'il manque presque la confession de Kurt.

« - et je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais ma chance avec toi après toute cette histoire avec Jeremiah, mais Wes a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne mettes les choses au point et -

-Attends, attends ! » Blaine lui fait signe d'arrêter, semblant abasourdi. « Tu _savais_ ? »

-J'espérais. Wes et David disaient en être sûrs, mais David pensait qu'il faudrait qu'un de mes proches décède avant que tu n'avoues quoi que ce soit. (2) Wes a admis qu'alors tu chercherais probablement à me consoler mais il espérait ne pas en arriver à quelque chose d'aussi drastique. Alors… oh, David doit de l'argent à Wes maintenant.

-Ils ont _parié_ sur moi ? »

Kurt jette un coup d'œil au visage de Blaine et décide qu'un changement de sujet serait le bienvenu. « Mais, hé, tout est dévoilé maintenant. Et nous sommes ensembles… n'est-ce pas ? »

Voyant l'air hésitant de Kurt, Blaine s'empresse de lui assurer qu'en effet, ils sont ensembles, avant de se souvenir de comment cette conversation a commencée.

« Et pour ce qui est de se la jouer sexy, » Blaine hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive et Kurt le frappe. « Aïe ! Bref, ce que je voulais dire avant d'être si _impoliment interrompu,_ » Kurt lui tire la langue. « Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'un peu de… pratique. »

Et maintenant Blaine a la gorge sèche parce que _est-ce que Kurt est vraiment en train de le regarder comme s'il voulait lui sauter dessus et –_

Oh. Kurt est en train de l'embrasser. Ok.

_Waouh. Où est-ce que Kurt a appris à embrasser comme ça ?_

Kurt s'écarte et lui lance un regard semblant demander _suis-je sexy maintenant ?_

« Qui t'a donné la permission_ d'arrêter ce que tu faisais_ ? » grogne presque Blaine, se jetant sur Kurt qui, riant, se laisse allonger de sorte à ce qu'ils soient à moitié couchés sur la scène.

Le second baiser est encore plus passionné que le premier, probablement parce que Blaine réussit à répondre à celui-là. Kurt mordille sa lèvre inférieure et ensuite sa langue est dans la bouche de Kurt et celui-ci _soupire de plaisir_ et ce son est le_ plus beau_ son que Blaine ait jamais entendu Kurt émettre. Aucun d'eux ne se soucie d'être sur une scène en bois dur alors qu'ils pourraient être sur un canapé ou un_ lit_, ils sont juste complètement perdus l'un en l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, Blaine rompt le baiser et s'allonge à côté de Kurt dont les yeux sont devenus vitreux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et Kurt _gémit_ et se tourne vers Blaine –

« Ok, c'est officiellement la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vue. »

Blaine glapit (bien qu'il niera cela avec véhémence par la suite quand la question lui sera posée) et se redresse d'un bond, apercevant alors une des filles de Crawford les observer de manière songeuse.

« J'ai oublié mon sac, » dit-elle, désignant inutilement le sac entre ses mains. « Et votre bus part dans approximativement une minute, donc si vous ne voulez pas que les autres gars ne viennent et vous voient ainsi, vous devriez partir maintenant. »

Kurt et Blaine se lèvent précipitamment, murmurant des remerciements pendant qu'ils attrapent leurs affaires et se pressent vers la porte, la fille les suivant avec un sourire en coin.

Il est possible qu'elle les ait légèrement acclamés quand la main de Kurt trouva celle de Blaine, mais qui s'en soucie ? Le sex-appeal nouvellement découvert de Kurt pourrait bien leur faire gagner les Régionales, et lui a certainement fait gagné un petit ami.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTES DE L'AUTEUR<span>**

(1) Retranscrit de l'épisode "Sexy" jusqu'ici. _( Traduit par Wyny et non tiré de la traduction officielle française)._

(2) Oui, c'était une petite pique pour "Original Song". Non pas que je n'ai pas adoré l'épisode, et la chanson était magnifique (je tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un qui chanterait comme ça), mais il a fallu qu'un oiseau meurt pour que Blaine réalise ses sentiments pour Kurt. Il a vu Kurt endurer des brimades et probablement leurs conséquences. Kurt a pris soin de lui quand il était bourré et l'a soutenu alors qu'il chantait la sérénade à un autre. Kurt a même été jusqu'à confesser ouvertement ses sentiments pour Blaine et pourtant rien. Mais quand un oiseau meurt et que Kurt pleure, Blaine réalise soudain qu'il l'aime ? *Soupire*.

* * *

><p>PROMPT :<p>

**And I kind of... Okay fine, REALLY REALLY wanted them to kiss in 'Sexy'... Think you could make something out of that? The part when they were alone in the abandoned warehouse (because come on, how hot would that be?) or the part when they're alone in Kurt's room...**

J'aimerais bien… Okay d'accord, j'ai VRAIMENT TRES envie qu'ils s'embrassent dans l'épisode "Sexy"… Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose comme ça ? Au moment où ils sont seuls dans l'entrepôt désaffecté (parce que, honnêtement, ce ne serait pas excitant ?) ou au moment où ils sont seuls dans la chambre de Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre : PFLAG ( ou comment rabattre le caquet à un fou du marteau en lui assénant une terrible vérité ... ) :p<em>


	7. 206 : Parents et Amis des LGBT

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Tout d'abord, de la part de tout l'équipe, une très bonne année 2012 !_

_Ci-dessous, "Parents et Amis des Lesbiennes, Gay, Bisexuels et Transsexuels" qui est la traduction de "PFLAG". PFLAG est l'abréviation d'une association qui permet à des LGBT et à leurs familles de se rencontrer pour partager leurs expériences et s'apporter du soutien._

_Cette (très longue) traduction a été faite par Wyny, avec une correction de Pich'._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Pich' ( et toute l'équipe de traduction de Kiss )_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : (UA, juste avant les Sélections, sans baiser de Karovsky, ni transfert de Kurt à Dalton)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7  Prompt n°206 : Parents et Amis des LGBT / PFLAG**

Enfonçant son chapeau plus bas sur son front, Kurt jeta un dernier coup d'œil alentour avant de sortir de sa voiture et de traverser la rue. Si les indications qu'on lui avait envoyées étaient correctes, l'endroit qu'il cherchait devait se trouver à deux pâtés de maisons de là et il s'y rendit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas être repéré par une de ses connaissances. Peu importe qu'il soit à deux heures de route de chez lui, à Westerville, c'était tout de même possible et Kurt ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout faire capoter. Après tout, c'était le genre d'opportunités qu'il avait cru ne jamais voir se présenter.

Ayant trouvé la bonne adresse, Kurt regarda autour de lui encore une fois et, convaincu que personne ne l'observait, poussa rapidement la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ôta son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil, les fourrant dans son sac. Il prit quelques minutes pour vérifier sa coiffure dans le miroir du vestibule avant de s'avancer dans le couloir et de frapper deux coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un violet éclatant. « Bienvenue au groupe des Parents et Amis des LGBT ! Je suis Stacy et tu dois être Kurt ! »

Soupirant de soulagement, Kurt s'autorisa un sourire. « C'est bien moi. Vos indications étaient excellentes, merci.

-De rien, je suis bien contente que tu sois là. Entre donc, nous n'attendons plus que Blaine. » Stacy ouvrit la porte plus largement, permettant à Kurt de pénétrer dans une petite salle. « Hey, tout le monde, voici Kurt ! »

Un concert de salutations lui répondit et Kurt sourit, faisant un léger signe de la main. Son sourire s'estompa quelque peu quand il avisa les autres membres, réalisant qu'ils avaient tous au moins plus de vingt ans et que la plupart étaient probablement ici en tant que parents. Bien qu'il connaisse la faible probabilité de rencontrer un autre garçon ouvertement gay en Ohio, il s'était laissé aller à espérer que peut-être il y aurait quelqu'un de son âge. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre – après tout, il saurait faire bon usage des conseils avisés que les personnes présentes ne manqueraient pas de lui donner.

Quand Kurt avait recherché un groupe PALGBT dans la région de Lima sur Internet, il avait été idéaliste, au mieux. Il savait que c'était principalement pour les parents et amis, mais il savait aussi qu'un certain nombre de personnes gays rejoignaient ces groupes pour l'esprit de camaraderie et, avec la tension à son comble à McKinley, Kurt avait juste envie d'un endroit où s'intégrer, où les gens pourraient le comprendre. Alors quand il était tombé sur une liste à Westerville, en Ohio, Kurt avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion. Un coup de téléphone à Stacy et il avait les indications pour la réunion de cet après-midi, faisant aussitôt le voyage et croisant les doigts. Pour le moment, tout semblait bien se passer – tout le monde était relativement sympathique et tout paraissait bien organisé - mais Kurt réservait son jugement jusqu'à la fin de la réunion.

« Très bien, nous devrions commencer ! » Stacy fit signe au groupe de s'asseoir et Kurt prit place presque au bout de la rangée, laissant quelques chaises vides à côté de lui. « Alors, encore une fois bienvenue à Kurt, qui nous vient de Lima aujourd'hui ! Ça fait plaisir de t'avoir ici et- » Stacy s'arrêta, se tournant alors que la porte s'ouvrait. « Et voilà Blaine !

-Excusez-moi du retard, » fit une voix, une seconde avant qu'un adolescent apparaisse, fourrant un jeu de clefs dans son sac. « Les cours m'ont retenu, comme d'habitude. »

Stacy le rassura d'un geste, souriante. « Ne t'en fais pas. Blaine, nous avons un nouveau membre aujourd'hui – voici Kurt. » Blaine leva enfin les yeux, se tournant alors vers Kurt dont la respiration se bloqua. _Ok, non, il doit être ici en tant que "ami". Il n'y a pas moyen que quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique soit de mon bord._

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se renseigner. Alors que Stacy commençait à discourir, Blaine se glissa sur une chaise libre au bout de la rangée de Kurt, lui accordant un sourire avant de s'intéresser à ce dont Stacy parlait. Kurt tenta d'y prêter attention mais décrocha assez rapidement – non pas qu'il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'elle disait, mais l'idée d'avoir un autre adolescent potentiellement gay assis dans sa rangée était un peu trop distrayante pour que Kurt ne se perde pas en conjectures.

Rapidement, la réunion prit une tournure beaucoup plus décontractée, chacun commençant à discuter et échanger des nouvelles. Kurt observa Blaine se lever et faire un tour de la salle, saluant chaque membre par son nom et s'entendant visiblement très bien avec tout le monde. Mais Kurt n'aurait su dire s'il s'imaginait juste des choses ou si Blaine ne cessait effectivement pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction pendant sa tournée. Il resta sur sa chaise, parlant brièvement avec les personnes qui s'approchèrent pour le saluer, mais garda son attention sur Blaine qui était maintenant… en train de venir vers lui. Il se leva rapidement alors que Blaine approchait, tout sourire. « Alors, tu es Kurt ? »

Kurt acquiesça, tentant de trouver les mots. « Ouais… et toi Blaine. »

Blaine rit. « Wow, on est bon à ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Il tendit la main et Kurt la serra, essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'ils étaient, en un sens, en train de se tenir par la main. « Et bien Kurt, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Et si ça n'était pas un moyen 'subtil' de Blaine pour lui demander s'il était gay, Kurt avait sérieusement mal interprété certains signes. « Parfois c'est un peu lourd d'être la seule personne 'hors du placard' de son école » dit-il, réalisant que sa voix s'était faite plus basse et un peu trop empreinte d'émotion à son goût.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » dit tranquillement Blaine. « Je veux dire, plus maintenant. Je suis à l'Académie Dalton maintenant et il se trouve qu'il y a un certain nombre de garçons ouvertement gay là-bas. Mais à mon ancien lycée, j'étais l'un des seuls et ça craignait, effectivement. Est-ce que je peux te demander à quel lycée tu vas ?

-McKinley », dit Kurt distraitement, son esprit arrêté sur une chose que Blaine avait dite. « Dalton… comme dans 'les Warblers de l'Académie Dalton' ? »

Blaine eut un sourire en coin. « Et les New Directions de McKinley ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous deux de rire. « Quelle était la probabilité ? » demanda finalement Kurt quand il put à nouveau respirer. « Je devine que tu es un Warbler ?

-En effet » dit Blaine d'une telle manière que Kurt sut qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il ne disait dans cette phrase. « Et tu fais partie des New Directions.

-Ce qui nous met en compétition pour les Sélections, » grogna Kurt, roulant des yeux. « C'est un nouveau cas à la Jesse St. James. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. « Le gars de Vocal Adrenaline ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Oh, il les a quittés pendant un moment l'année dernière et est venu nous rejoindre parce qu'il prétendait être amoureux de Rachel, même si nous l'avons bien avertie que c'était probablement un espion. Si quiconque à McKinley découvre ça, ils me diront d'arrêter de te parler. » Blaine sourit simplement et Kurt réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh, je ne veux pas dire que… Enfin, clairement, c'est différent parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et… wow, je m'enterre, là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, » le rassura Blaine, souriant toujours largement. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu vas arrêter de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt secoua la tête immédiatement. « Non, c'est agréable de se sentir normal. »

Il avait encore une fois parlé sans réfléchir, et encore une fois Blaine comprenait complètement. « Bien sûr ils ne sont pas tous gays, mais ils sont tous ouverts et, oui, c'est un endroit sympa. Tu t'y intègreras très bien. Et je dois dire que c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre de mon âge ici… quel âge as-tu ?

-Je suis en troisième année. »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Seulement un an de plus, c'est cool. »

Kurt arqua un sourcil, assez choqué. « Tu es en deuxième année ? Je t'aurais plutôt vu en quatrième.

-C'est le gel. » Lui dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil et Kurt retint un sourire moqueur. « Bien, dis-m'en plus à propos de toi, Kurt. J'ai le sentiment que tu es le genre de gars que j'ai envie de mieux connaitre. »

_Est-il trop tôt pour avoir le béguin ?_ se demanda Kurt alors que lui et Blaine se lançaient dans une conversation confortable – en fait, la conversation la plus aisée que Kurt ait jamais eue. Il pouvait parler avec Blaine comme s'ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie, et Blaine était gay. Il comprenait ce que Kurt traversait, il pouvait compatir, se mettre à sa place et comprendre.

_Peut-être bien. Mais au moins, j'ai un ami._

-O-_  
><em>

Après quelques semaines, le PALGBT était devenu une part entière de la vie de Kurt. Il était bien intégré au groupe, connaissait tous les membres par leurs noms et, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentait qu'il pouvait être complètement accepté quelque part.

Et puis, il y avait Blaine. Tous deux avaient échangé leurs numéros à la première réunion après, à la grande consternation de Kurt, qu'il se soit un peu effondré et ait parlé du quotidien à McKinley – les slushies, Karovsky qui l'envoyait en permanence dans les casiers, la haine générale envers lui. Blaine avait commencé à lui envoyer des messages tous les matins, parfois une longue péroraison sur le fait de prendre soin de lui et de se rappeler qu'il était spécial, parfois juste un simple mot : courage. Dans les deux cas, Kurt pouvait commencer sa journée en sachant que quelqu'un le soutenait, même s'il vivait à deux heures de là et allait dans une école privée avec une politique de tolérance zéro.

Et même s'ils s'écrivaient constamment, il était habituel pour Kurt et Blaine de prendre le temps de discuter après la réunion du PALGBT chaque semaine. Mis à part tout ce qui concernait leurs chorales, ils pouvaient partager ensemble chaque détail de leur semaine – Kurt parlait des dernières tentatives des footeux pour l'humilier complètement, Blaine racontait le week-end qu'il avait passé avec sa famille et les commentaires à peine voilés de son père à propos de trouver un jour la bonne fille. C'était facile, confortable et Kurt attendait ça avec plus d'impatience que pour toute autre chose.

Ce qui explique combien il fut étrange de voir Blaine se renfermer complètement cet après-midi là. Ses phrases étaient courtes et brèves et après avoir demandé plusieurs fois ce qui n'allait pas sans avoir de réponse, Kurt abandonna. « Très bien, » s'agaça-il, en se levant. « Si tu ne comptes pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, peut-être que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. »

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas avant que la réponse ne vienne, calme et mal assurée. « Attends. » Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine debout derrière lui. « Je – je me demandais si tu accepterais de sortir boire un café après ça ? »

Et Kurt comprit, même s'il osait à peine y croire. « J'adorerais. » dit-il précipitamment, car il devinait que Blaine commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir demandé. « Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je suis désolé » ajouta-t-il, se sentant coupable de s'être énervé après Blaine.

« Ne le sois pas. Le fait que tu aies dit oui me suffit. »

Le fait que rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être ajouté était un changement très plaisant. Kurt était habitué à la méthode McKinley – où tous les petits gestes devaient signifier quelque chose et où tout le monde était impliqué dans les affaires de tout le monde, où il y avait tant de labels qui devaient être appliqués immédiatement et traduire entièrement votre statut social. Kurt ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, si Blaine souhaitait pousser les choses plus loin, entrer dans le domaine des rendez-vous et des petits-amis et toutes ces choses. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cet ami voulait passer plus de temps avec lui et que Kurt allait accepter. Et ce qui devait arriver arriverait.

Alors au lieu de rentrer chez lui cet après-midi là, Kurt se retrouva assis à un petit café à la périphérie de Westerville. C'était différent, Kurt étant habituellement un client du Lima Bean, mais au moins ils savaient que personne de leurs lycées respectifs ne les verrait ici. Trois cafés et quatre heures plus tard le père de Kurt appelait, faisant de son mieux pour prétendre qu'il n'était pas inquiet quand il demanda 'nonchalamment' si Kurt était entier et pas dans un hôpital quelque part, et ils réalisèrent qu'ils devraient probablement s'arrêter là. Mais alors que Kurt s'apprêtait à partir, Blaine plaça gentiment une main sur son bras, presque hésitant.

« J'aimerais qu'on le refasse, un jour.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, dont ils percevaient tous deux le sens mais qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait prêts à comprendre, avant que Kurt ne sourie. « A la semaine prochaine. »

-O-

Cette fois-là, quand Blaine se renferma, Kurt savait ce qu'il se passait. Ils en étaient à leur cinquième tête à tête devant un café – et l'exaltation de Kurt quand il avait été invité à un second avait déjà été suffisamment forte – et Blaine avait pour ainsi dire été silencieux du début à la fin, touillant son café bien plus que nécessaire. « Hé, » dit Kurt gentiment, tendant le bras à travers la table pour attraper sa main et stopper son mouvement incessant. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es mon ami, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela sembla rendre Blaine encore plus nerveux. Mais sa résolution se raffermit et il leva les yeux, noyant presque Kurt dans son regard. « Tu es mon ami aussi. Mais… et si je voulais plus ? »

_Ne devrais-je pas être surpris, là ?_ se demanda Kurt. _Surpris et exalté et confus et doutant de moi-même et toutes ces choses dont tous les autres parlent quand ils veulent sortir avec quelqu'un ?_

Kurt en conclut sur le champ que soit il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, soit Blaine et lui partageaient quelque chose que personne n'avait encore connu à McKinley, quelque chose de réel.

Il priait pour que ce soit cette deuxième option.

« Il faudrait que tu demandes, » dit-il finalement, haussant légèrement les épaules et entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine comme si c'était naturel. Probablement parce que ça l'était.

Blaine baissa la tête, souriant, et Kurt sut que toute nervosité l'avait quitté. « Je sais combien tu détestes les labels, mais j'ai juste très envie de pouvoir t'appeler mien, » dit-il simplement et Kurt sentit son cœur fondre.

« Je suis à toi depuis longtemps déjà, » répondit-il avec douceur. « J'attendais juste que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Et quand Blaine se pencha au-dessus de la table et l'embrassa légèrement, ce fut aussi naturel que de respirer. Il n'y eut pas de feux d'artifice, pas d'explosion de sentiments, pas de foule applaudissant ou de fanfare. Il y avait juste le sentiment que c'était _normal._

Alors ils changèrent de sujet. Blaine commença à raconter quelque chose que son ami Wes avait fait pendant le week-end et Kurt appuya sa tête sur sa main et écouta son petit ami parler.

-O-

« Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire quelque chose d'utile, comme espionner la compétition. Va donc surveiller ces 'Garblers' ou un truc comme ça. »

L'irritation de Kurt céda immédiatement la place à l'excitation, mais il savait qu'il devait la jouer finement. Sans un mot, il sortit en trombes de la salle et entreprit de faire exactement ça, n'ayant pas besoin d'une excuse pour rendre visite à son petit ami mais la prenant de toute façon. Il envoya un message à Blaine avant, bien sûr. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas s'espionner ou essayer d'obtenir des infos l'un de l'autre et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de débarquer au milieu d'une de leurs performances. De plus, Blaine lui réservait la découverte des Warblers pour les Sélections et Kurt était impatient.

Blaine l'attendait hors de Dalton et sauta rapidement dans sa voiture avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ça va ?

-J'ai l'habitude de ne pas être apprécié à ma juste grandeur » répondit-il immédiatement. « Rien de bien nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. »

Bien sûr, Blaine était la seule personne devant qui Kurt ne pouvait être désinvolte. « Je vais bien, » dit-il honnêtement. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner avant un bon bout de temps, mais c'est habituel. »

Blaine passa gentiment une main sur sa joue. « Je sais. Mais tu le feras parce que tu es fort.

-Je t'aime, » répondit Kurt avant que son esprit ne rattrape sa bouche et se souvienne que _oh, il ne l'avait encore jamais dit_. Mais il ne le regrettait pas puisque c'était vrai depuis un certain temps maintenant, une constante non formulée entre eux. Et Kurt n'avait même pas besoin que Blaine le lui dise en retour parce qu'il _savait_ que Blaine ressentait la même chose. Il n'avait aucun doute.

Mais quand Blaine, traçant toujours des motifs sur sa pommette avec son pouce, sourit et dit « Je t'aime aussi, » ça illumina sa semaine. Surtout quand ce fut suivi d'un autre baiser et ouais, Kurt se lasserait de tout ça dans environ, et bien_, jamais._

« J'ai une idée, » proposa Blaine, se séparant de lui et ouvrant la porte. « Mais c'est moi qui conduit. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans le siège passager à regarder Blaine sortir du parking avec aisance que Kurt réalisa qu'il devait effectivement s'agir d'amour s'il laissait quelqu'un d'autre conduire son bébé sans même une seconde d'hésitation. Surtout quand il n'avait aucune idée de la destination.

Dix minutes plus tard il avait sa réponse, Blaine se parquant devant une extravagante maison à la périphérie de Westerville. « Bienvenue, » dit-il tranquillement.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Ils ne sont pas à la maison, » répondit Blaine immédiatement. « Tous deux en conférences de travail toute la semaine, donc il n'y a que moi. J'avais envie de t'amener ici depuis un moment. »

Kurt attendit qu'ils soient tous deux hors de la voiture avant d'enrouler un bras autour de Blaine et de l'attirer à lui. « Merci de me faire autant confiance. »

Car Kurt savait comment était la vie de Blaine derrière ces murs – entendre dire que qui il était était inacceptable et mal, être méprisé pour ne pas vouloir faire des études de droit ou de commerce comme ses parents, être généralement traité comme s'il était invisible à moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose méritant réprimande. Blaine passait le plus clair de son temps à Dalton quand c'était possible ou chez un de ses amis, revenant chez lui pour manger et dormir. Amener Kurt chez lui n'était pas rien, surtout sachant que ses parents piqueraient une crise s'ils savaient que leur fils avait amené un _petit ami_ à la maison.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Blaine lui tenant la main un peu plus fermement que d'habitude, ce que Kurt choisit de ne pas commenter. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles entre eux depuis un moment maintenant – Blaine savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Zappant le tour du propriétaire, Blaine l'amena directement à sa chambre, ce qui aurait été une invitation pour tout autre adolescent, mais n'était qu'un acte de préservation et une habitude pour lui. Kurt s'assit au bord du lit, observant la chambre qui portait l'empreinte discrète de son petit ami et sourit quand il remarqua la collection d'instruments de musique étalés dans la pièce. « Elle me fait penser à toi.

-Je veux qu'elle me fasse penser à toi, » lui dit Blaine, s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Je veux pouvoir y être et me souvenir que hé, mon petit ami était là avec moi, tout n'est pas négatif. Et je voulais te montrer que tu n'es pas le seul à manquer d'assurance parfois. »

Et Kurt savait ce dont Blaine avait besoin, mieux que son petit ami lui-même. Poussant gentiment Blaine contre les oreillers, Kurt enroula fermement ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa sans aucune intention de s'arrêter avant un moment. Blaine était fort – ils étaient tous les deux forts et capables et les moments comme celui-là n'étaient pas courants entre eux – mais parfois lui aussi avait besoin d'aide, et c'était ce qu'il montrait à Kurt cet après-midi là.

Alors Kurt allait l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait pendant qu'il était avec lui. Et quand il ne serait pas là, les moments comme celui-là seraient des souvenirs auxquels son petit ami pourrait s'accrocher.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe en ce moment ? »

-O-

Kurt releva les yeux, fermant rapidement son téléphone pour que Puck ne voit pas l'écran – non pas qu'il puisse savoir qui était Blaine mais Rachel avait probablement fait des recherches et si elle en entendait parler, elle devinerait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Puck se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté du sien, saluant vaguement Finn quand il entra dans la salle de répétition. « Tu es tellement joyeux tout le temps. Je sais que les footeux sont toujours sur ton dos mais ça t'empêche pas de sourire. Tu chopes en ce moment ?

Kurt vira brutalement rouge vif. « Puck ! » sifflât-il.

« Quoi ? Je demande juste, tu sais que j'm'en fous si tu le fais avec un gars. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Non, je ne 'chope' pas, merci bien. »

Mais ça ne dissuada pas Puck. « Ok, mais il y a quelqu'un, hein ? Je peux le sentir, mec. Tu agis comme je le faisais quand Rachel et moi on commençait à avancer, comme quand les choses tournent bien. Et puis, j'ai été un salaud avec toi l'autre jour et ça n'a pas eu l'air de te toucher tant que ça. »

_Ok, depuis quand Puck est-il si perspicace ?_

Kurt soupira. « Puck, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux parler. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Rachel qui discutait bruyamment de la liste de chansons, espérant que Puck saisisse l'allusion. « Disons juste que je suis content et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Et M. Schuester choisit ce moment-là pour entrer, donc Puck n'eut pas le choix. « Kurt ! » fut la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche et Kurt leva les yeux, supprimant un grognement. Combien de personne allait s'en prendre à lui ce jour-là ? « Je veux te parler d'une idée fantastique que j'ai eu pour un solo pour toi pour les Sélections ! »

Le cœur de Kurt fit un bond. « Vraiment ?

-Quoi ? » fut le cri indigné de Rachel. « M. Schuester, je suis obligée de protester. Kurt a une voix magnifique, mais elle est bien trop similaire à la mienne pour qu'on se produise tous les deux à la même compétition. »

M. Schuester soupira. « Rachel, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Mais je crois que Kurt chante bien trop souvent en arrière plan et que sa voix a juste cette qualité unique dont nous avons besoin pour accéder aux Régionales. Alors, Kurt, je pensais en fait que tu pourrais t'essayer à Here Comes The Sun, des Beatles. Ça t'intéresse ?

-Est-ce que ça- ? » Kurt se tût, secouant la tête. « M. Shuester, comment pouvez-vous seulement poser la question ? Je peux être prêt pour mardi. »

M. Schuester haussa un sourcil. « Kurt, nous sommes lundi.

-Et j'ai chanté cette chanson approximativement soixante treize fois ces deux dernières années, » répondit Kurt avec un sourire en coin, remarquant les regards curieux qu'on posait sur lui à travers la pièce et tentant d'ignorer celui furieux de Rachel – elle l'avait clairement chantée plus souvent encore et serait plus que ravie de le dire si elle en avait l'opportunité. « Je pense que je peux le faire. »

Ça ne comptait surement pas comme une divulgation d'informations sur la chorale s'il envoyait un seul petit texto à Blaine pour lui dire, de manière simple et décontractée, qu'il avait eu un solo pour les Sélections ?

_IL M'A DONNE UN SOLO. J'ATTENDS ÇA DEPUIS PLUS D'UN AN BLAINE, JE VAIS MOURIR D'EXCITATION – Kurt xx_

Ou s'il pétait légèrement les plombs.

_Ne meurt pas ! A part ça… Je ne suis pas surpris, Kurt. Tu le mérites et ce n'était qu'une question de temps et je suis tellement fier de toi. Attends-toi à me voir en personne très bientôt pour que je te dise – et te montre – la même chose exactement. – Blaine xx_

Kurt avait réellement le meilleur petit ami du monde.

-O-

C'était le matin des Sélections et Kurt fut réveillé par la méthode habituelle.

_On va vous botter le derrière aujourd'hui. Prêt pour ça ? Plus sérieusement, j'ai hâte de te voir à nouveau, même si on ne pourra pas vraiment parler. – Blaine xx_

Bien sûr, Rachel choisit ce moment là pour appeler, tempêtant à nouveau sur combien ce devrait être à elle de chanter en solo et que peut-être que _Valérie_ était parfaite pour la voix de Santana, mais qu'_elle _avait plein d'autres chansons qu'elle pouvait sortir qui étaient parfaites pour elle et que c'était totalement injuste. Kurt était juste soulagé qu'elle n'essaie pas de lui prendre son solo à lui. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, Kurt dû se préparer en vitesse pour être au bus à l'heure, donc il ne put répondre qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous assis et prêts à partir.

_Tu veux dire est-ce que vous êtes prêts à être écrabouillés par ce qu'on va vous mettre ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait se glisser dehors pendant la pause et 'se voir' un peu. ;) – Kurt_

Et ce ne fut que quand ils déposaient leurs affaires dans le foyer des acteurs et préparaient leurs tenues qu'il reçut la réponse.

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il y a une cafet' sympa avec un café potable où le hasard veut que je sois assis maintenant… - Blaine_

Souriant largement, Kurt observa le reste de son équipe en train de se changer. « Je vais me chercher un truc à manger. Je vous ramène quelque chose ? »

Étonnamment, personne ne voulait rien et Kurt descendit à la petite zone cafétéria, souriant quand il aperçut son petit ami assis là, dos à lui. Il marcha jusqu'à lui calmement avant de lui taper sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter. « Excuse-moi, tu es bien Blaine, des Warblers ? »

Blaine se tourna, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. « C'est bien moi. Qui le demande ?

-Kurt, des New Directions. Juste venu te faire craquer avant la compétition. »

Blaine jeta un œil alentours et, assuré que personne ne regardait, prit la main de Kurt et l'embrassa légèrement. « Je le ferais bien de la manière habituelle mais, tu sais, les gens. » Kurt rougit, se laissant tomber dans le siège à côté du sien. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi. Nerveux ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Enfin, peut-être que je devrais, mais j'aime trop me produire et ces chansons sont parmi mes préférées, surtout Hey S- » il se coupa net, regardant autour de lui avec un air coupable. « Merde. »

Kurt rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prétendre que vous faites Hey Stephen de Taylor Swift. On s'en est bien sorti pour garder ça secret jusqu'à présent de toute façon, et nous allons tout découvrir dans- » Il s'interrompit quand les lumières commencèrent à clignoter, indiquant qu'il était temps d'y aller. « Quelques minutes, » compléta-t-il, se levant et offrant sa main à Blaine.

« Bonne chance, » dit Blaine, retenant sa main quelques secondes de plus avant de la lâcher à contrecœur. « Tu seras extraordinaire, je le sais. »

Kurt sourit, parcourant le foyer du regard avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser rapidement. « Tout comme toi. » Il entra le premier, sachant que Blaine attendrait qu'il soit à l'intérieur avant de faire de même, rejoignant les New Directions qui étaient déjà plus ou moins installés.

Puck se pencha vers lui, haussant un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu allais chercher à manger. » Kurt grimaça, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien acheté et Puck écarquilla les yeux. « Oh, mec, il est là, hein ? »

« Tu ne dis pas un mot de plus, ok ? » sifflât Kurt, jetant un coup d'œil à Finn, installé de l'autre côté de Puck, qui heureusement n'écoutait pas. Mais bien sûr Blaine choisit ce moment précis pour passer à côté d'eux, rejoignant rapidement le reste des Warblers à leur rangée.

Et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas regardés, Puck savait. « Lui ? Kurt, mec ! »

« Tais-toi ! » chuchota Kurt. « Ok, très bien. Oui, lui. Mais si Rachel le découvre, elle nous zigouille tous les deux, donc tu ne dois rien dire. »

Puck se tourna pour l'observer, le regard pensif. « Je devine que ça dure depuis un moment, et je te connais. Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir partagé nos secrets ou à avoir écouté les siens s'il l'a fait. Donc, une fois qu'on en a fini avec la compétition, pourquoi vous ne cracheriez pas le morceau ? Ce sera clair que vous n'êtes pas ensemble pour espionner. » Le présentateur monta sur scène à ce moment là et ils furent rapidement réduits au silence par Rachel alors qu'il annonçait les Hipsters. Kurt fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à voir car il avait maintenant de quoi réfléchir.

Etonnamment, l'argument de Puck était valide. Blaine et lui ne faisaient rien de mal et ils en auraient la preuve après la compétition. Et Kurt était fatigué d'avoir le sentiment de devoir cacher son petit ami au reste du monde. Alors, pendant que les Hipsters blablataient et essayaient de ne pas se casser un os, Kurt sortit son téléphone et envoya furtivement un message à Blaine.

(Enfin, ça aurait été furtif si Puck ne lui avait pas donné des coups de coude d'un air entendu tout le temps que ça prit.)

_Je veux leur dire. – Kurt xx_

La réponse fut presque immédiate – clairement Blaine n'était pas non plus très attentif.

_Moi aussi. Mais comment ? – Blaine xx_

Kurt eut un sourire en coin quand les Warblers quittèrent leurs sièges et remontèrent vers la sortie de l'auditorium. S'appuyant nonchalamment sur son accoudoir, Kurt sentit Blaine l'effleurer et lui donner un léger coup de coude quand il passa.

_Nous trouverons bien. Bonne chance, bébé. Tu va être extraordinaire. – Kurt xx_

Et il l'était. Kurt fixait avec stupéfaction son petit ami mettre le feu à la scène, souriant constamment d'une oreille à l'autre comme si c'était son job de simplement chanter et être joyeux, et rendant Kurt, comme, un million de fois plus amoureux. Ils s'étaient assurés de ne jamais chanter l'un devant l'autre, juste au cas où ça révèlerait quelque chose sur leurs performances, et Kurt découvrit que Blaine lui avait menti. Il n'était pas juste un 'chanteur potable' – il était phénoménal.

_On va perdre et je m'en fiche._

Kurt sauta sur ses pieds dès que les Warblers eurent fini, ignorant les regards curieux qu'il recevait du reste du groupe. A sa grande surprise, Puck fut le premier à se joindre à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au soutien qu'il recevait du jeune homme, aussi étrange que ce soit. Le reste de la rangée se leva avec lui et Kurt crut qu'ils acclamaient les Warblers jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude lui rappelle qu'ils étaient les suivant et que ah, c'est vrai, Kurt avait un solo.

Pendant la minute qu'il lui fallut à pour rejoindre les coulisses, ses nerfs avaient commencé à lâcher et il crut bien un moment qu'il allait vomir, surtout que son solo était le dernier et qu'il devait aller sur scène à prétendre qu'il n'était pas nerveux pendant que les autres chantaient. Alors qu'il travaillait ses exercices de respiration, Kurt fut interrompu par le vibreur de son téléphone.

_Si tu es en train de flipper là derrière, je te l'interdis. Tu vas être absolument fantastique, je le sais. Alors sors donc de là et montre moi de quoi est capable mon merveilleux petit ami ! – Blaine xx_

Pendant qu'il souriait à l'écran, les premières notes de Time Of My Life commencèrent et Kurt rangea son téléphone précipitamment, prenant position sur scène pour attendre. Il pouvait entendre Quinn et Sam s'approcher, puis le rideau se leva et le reste d'entre eux entamèrent les chœurs à point nommé. Dès que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, Kurt chercha la rangée vêtue de blazers, pour trouver son petit ami en plein milieu, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se forcer à détourner son attention – il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse se concentrer maintenant avec Blaine le regardant de cette manière.

D'habitude, Kurt trouvait que les performances se finissaient trop vite mais cette fois-là il eut l'impression qu'à peine une seconde était passée avant que Santana ne chante les dernières note de Valerie à plein poumons, Mike et Brittany dansant leurs derniers pas, la foule debout, et le reste des New Directions prenant place pour la chanson finale.

La chanson de Kurt.

_Je ne peux pas le faire_, psalmodiait une voix dans sa tête tandis qu'il s'avançait au milieu de la scène. _Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux-_

_Courage._

Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter. Et alors, et seulement alors, Kurt s'autorisa à regarder Blaine à nouveau.

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_And I say it's all right,"_

_(Voilà le soleil, voilà le soleil, Et je dis que tout va bien,)_

Ça allait être parfait, Kurt le sut à ce moment-là. Et peut-être qu'il était toujours le premier à louer ses propres performances – parce qu'il savait qu'il avait du talent et il s'en flatterait toujours – mais le fait qu'il ne puisse quitter Blaine des yeux, Blaine qui le regardait comme si lui était le soleil… il n'y avait pas de mots plus justes, et cela ne pouvait pas ne pas se ressentir dans sa performance.

_"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter,_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here,_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_And I say it's all right,"_

_(Petit chéri, ça a été un hiver long et froid,  
>Petit chéri, ça fait comme des années que je ne l'ai pas vu<br>Voilà le soleil, voilà le soleil, Et je dis que tout va bien)_

Ils ne pouvaient garder ça secret plus longtemps. Peu importe les conséquences, ils savaient tous deux que la vérité devait être dite car ce qu'ils avaient était trop vrai pour être caché plus longtemps. Kurt était fier de Blaine, fier d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que son petit ami et il ne pouvait pas cacher ça.

Et Kurt savait que Blaine ressentait la même chose. Ce qu'ils avaient était toujours réciproque.

_"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes,_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes,"_

_(Soleil, soleil, soleil, le voila)_

Le résonnement des chœurs manqua faire sursauter Kurt – pendant un moment il avait oublié le reste du groupe derrière lui, et même le reste de l'audience, le reste des Warblers qui avaient probablement remarqué qu'il fixait Blaine…

_Oh, oublie ça. Rien de tout cela ne comptait._

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_And I say it's all right,_

_It's all right."_

Les applaudissements étaient merveilleux mais rien n'eut plus de valeur que Blaine étant le premier à se lever de toute l'assistance.

C'était ce qui comptait. Pas la compétition, pas les réactions d'aucun des autres, pas les commentaires sur sa voix que Kurt était sûr de recevoir plus tard de la part de membres de l'assistance qui considéraient de leur droit de lui dire que sa voix était trop féminine, trop douteuse.

L'amour seul comptait.

-O-

Ils finirent ex-æquo, et Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé. Bien qu'il souhaite gagner, il ne voulait pas que les Warblers perdent pour autant, et maintenant ils allaient tous aux Régionales, tous un pas plus proche de partir pour New York.

Mais maintenant il fallait s'occuper de la situation en cours car ils voulaient tous les deux désespérément se dévoiler, cracher le morceau et laisser leurs groupes gérer ça comme ils le pourraient. Sauf que Blaine était là-bas de l'autre côté avec les Warblers et Kurt ne pouvait pas juste se ramener sans que les choses ne soient bizarres, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était y aller et embrasser son petit ami et lui dire combien il avait été stupéfiant.

Pour l'instant, c'était l'air mal parti pour que ça se passe comme ça.

Et puis Will Schuester l'ouvrit avec possiblement la meilleure idée que Kurt n'ait jamais entendu l'homme proposer. « Hé, les gars, puisque nous sommes ex-æquo avec les jeunes Warblers, je pense que ce serait bien d'aller les voir et de les féliciter, vous ne croyez pas ?

-C'est une excellente idée, M. Schuester ! » S'exclama rapidement Kurt, encourageant les autres à le suivre. Il y eut quelques haussements de sourcils surpris et deux-trois commentaires suggestifs de la part de Santana mais le groupe suivit docilement M. Schuester à l'autre bout de la salle. « Puis-je parler au nom du groupe ? » demanda-t-il avant qu'ils n'atteignent les Warblers, M. Schuester approuvant d'un signe de tête. Kurt sourit et tourna son attention vers le groupe, résistant à l'envie de faire un clin d'œil à son petit ami. « Bonjour, Warblers. Je suis Kurt des New Directions et nous souhaitions juste venir vous féliciter pour votre fantastique performance. Ce sera un honneur de se produire contre vous aux Régionales. »

Un garçon asiatique s'avança – Wes, si Kurt ne se trompait pas. « Merci, Kurt. Je suis Wes, Premier Warbler et nous aimerions aussi vous féliciter pour votre performance. » Il y eut quelques hochements de tête dans le groupe des Warblers et Kurt sourit, s'autorisant à regarder Blaine qui souriait juste un petit peu trop.

Kurt haussa rapidement un sourcil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Wes. « Notre directeur de chorale, M. Schuester » dit-il, en faisant signe à l'homme qui s'avança et serra la main de Wes.

En retour, Wes donna un coup de coude à Blaine pour qu'il s'avance. « Nous avons un conseil d'étudiants élus pour nous encadrer qui consiste en David, Thad et moi. » Il désigna les deux autres garçons à ses côtés. « Et voici Blaine, notre premier soliste. » Wes se rapprocha de Kurt et baissa d'un ton. « Je t'ai vu l'observer. Lui aussi est célibataire si ça t'intéresse. »

Kurt roula des yeux avant d'à nouveau les poser sur Blaine, essayant de lui faire passer un message silencieux avec son regard. Apparemment il fut délivré haut et clair car Blaine écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête très discret. « Merci pour l'info, Wes, » dit Kurt, s'avançant à nouveau. « Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais en rouler une à votre soliste. »

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Kurt tira Blaine à lui et l'embrassa, leurs lèvres reproduisant cette danse oh-combien-familière qu'ils amélioraient de plus en plus chaque jour. Des halètements se firent entendre dans chaque groupe et ils abrégèrent le baiser à contrecœur. « En réalité, il n'est pas célibataire, » expliqua Kurt à un Wes dont la mâchoire était littéralement tombée, avant de se tourner vers les New Directions, particulièrement vers Puck qui approuva d'un signe de tête. « Puck, tu avais raison, pour une fois. Voici mon petit ami, Blaine. » Derrière lui, Blaine le présentait de la même manière aux Warblers et Kurt secoua la tête quand il entendit les garçons lui en taper cinq. Puis il vit le poing que Puck lui présentait et roula des yeux. « Sérieusement ? » fit-il semblant de grogner secrètement ravi de s'exécuter, avant d'attendre les réactions du reste du club.

Étonnamment, Finn fut le premier à parler. « Ben, puisqu'on est une famille en quelque sorte maintenant, je pensais que tu me l'aurais dit… mais il a l'air sympa. S'il te fait du mal, par contre… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant craquer ses doigts d'un air menaçant et Kurt levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel. « Mais sérieux, je suis content pour vous les gars.

-Personne d'autre ne voit le problème ici ? Explosa finalement Rachel. « C'est un nouveau coup à la Jesse St James !

-En fait », intervint Blaine depuis derrière Kurt, le faisant sursauter quand il prit sa main, « Kurt et moi avons fait de gros efforts pour ne pas parler de nos clubs respectifs et je n'avais aucune idée des chansons que vous alliez présenter avant que vous n'apparaissiez sur scène aujourd'hui. » Il fit signe aux Warblers de les soutenir, bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'encouragement pour les croire. « Il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse nuire à cette histoire parce que c'est une chance que je ne pensais jamais avoir. Trouver un autre adolescent ouvertement gay qui veuille bien d'une relation avec moi, c'est quelque chose dont je n'osais même pas rêver. Je m'étais résolu à attendre d'être à l'université en espérant aller dans un Etat qui soit assez tolérant pour que je puisse avoir ce genre de relation. »

Kurt resserra sa main, poursuivant l'explication. « Vous savez comment ça se passe pour moi les gars, » dit-il en se tournant vers les New Directions. « Je vous ai tous vu sortir les uns avec les autres au sein du club parce que, pour vous, être en couple est quelque chose de tellement commun. Pour moi, c'est totalement différent et vous devez surement réaliser que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse ruiner une possible relation. » La majorité de son discours était dirigé vers Rachel – personne d'autre ne semblait avoir besoin de plus d'encouragements pour les croire. « Faites-nous confiance, s'il vous plait. »

Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassant. « Et bien, nous vous croyons, » dit Wes, en s'avançant, les autres Warblers approuvant. « Blaine a toujours été quelqu'un de confiance et nous n'avons aucune raison de ne pas croire en son jugement maintenant. »

Il s'agissait clairement d'une pique vers Rachel qui croisait encore les bras avec obstination. Lâchant la main de Blaine, Kurt s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les épaules. « Rachel, s'il te plait, » dit-il calmement. « Je sais que les choses se sont mal passées entre toi et Jesse, mais je t'en prie donne sa chance à Blaine. Fais-nous confiance.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, » commença Rachel et Kurt soupira, prêt à lui refaire la leçon, quand elle poursuivit. « Mais je te fais confiance. Et tu as eu l'air bien plus heureux récemment. Je pensais que c'était juste à cause du solo, mais ça date d'avant ça. S'il te rend aussi heureux, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

Kurt aurait pu l'embrasser, mais il était bien plus tentant de simplement se retourner pour embrasser son petit ami. Renonçant aux deux, Kurt se contenta plutôt d'un grand sourire reconnaissant envers le groupe. « Nous voulions vous le dire depuis un moment déjà, » admit-il. « C'est tellement agréable de ne plus se cacher. »

Et Puck démontra encore toute sa perspicacité en se tournant soudain vers les Warblers et demandant à voix haute, « Alors les gars, comment est-ce que vous faites avec ces trucs a capella ? »

L'attention se détournant d'eux – et, à la stupéfaction de Kurt, leurs clubs commençant réellement à interagir – Blaine se permit un soupir de soulagement. « Et bien, c'est fait. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Kurt. « Tu étais exceptionnel sur scène. »

-Ce n'était rien comparé à toi, Kurt. C'était la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais entendue. »

Et alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur petit badinage avec les échos de leur chorale respective derrière eux, Kurt ne s'était jamais autant senti chez lui.

* * *

><p>PROMPT :<p>

**"Thanks for telling me, Wes. Now, excuse me while I make out with your soloist."**

« Merci pour l'info, Wes. Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais en rouler une à votre soliste.»

* * *

><p><em>A suivre : Loopy où pourquoi Kurt ne veut plus prendre de médicaments.<em>


	8. 108 : Cinglé

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine, une traduction de Pichenette Angel, avec les corrections de Wyny !_

_Bonne lecture, bonne semaine, et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis._

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Pendant la période où Kurt étudie à Dalton<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8  Prompt n°108 : Cinglé / Loopy**

Blaine se réveilla au son strident de son réveil. Il grogna, tendant vaguement le bras pour l'éteindre et essaya péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était resté debout tard la veille, travaillant sur un devoir, et il se sentait comme s'il n'avait dormi que trois heures. Probablement parce que c'était le cas.

Roulant de côté et attrapant son téléphone, il sourit à la vue d'un message de Kurt. Kurt était presque toujours debout avant lui, prenant beaucoup plus de temps pour parfaire sa coiffure et son teint pour la journée, et envoyait souvent un message à Blaine pour s'assurer qu'il était réveillé et qu'il ne se rendorme pas. Ouvrant le message, Blaine fronça les sourcils à la lecture du contenu.

« j vien pa en cuor »

Kurt était l'auteur de messages le plus respectueux de la grammaire que Blaine connaissait - le recours à la sténographie, les fautes de frappe et l'absence de signature étaient des preuves indéniables que quelque chose n'allait pas. Blaine se demanda brièvement si Kurt avait eut un autre cauchemar, avant de se décider qu'appeler son ami lui donnerait sûrement toutes les réponses.

Appuyant le téléphone contre son oreille, il patienta jusqu'à entendre le son de la voix de Kurt à l'autre bout du fil. « S'lut ? »

Kurt semblait fatigué, frustré, et sa voix était rauque, ce qui menait à une seule conclusion possible. « Hey, tu es malade ? »

Il y eut une toux à l'autre bout du fil, avant que Kurt ne réplique sarcastiquement : « Non, j'aime parler avec cette voix-là juste pour m'amuser. » Blaine réprima un gloussement, conscient que cela ne rendrait son ami que plus agacé. « Oui, je me sens HS. »

« Ok, donne-moi cinq minutes et je serai en bas pour voir ça. »

Kurt soupira dans le combiné. « Tu es au courant que tu n'es pas ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parfaitement. » Blaine se tira hors de son lit, se dirigeant vers son placard pour attraper son uniforme. « J'arrive de suite. »

Il raccrocha, enfilant rapidement son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour arranger ses cheveux, un art qu'il maitrisait maintenant en une minute. Au moment où il était prêt à partir, Wes émergea et le regarda, ensommeillé. « Pourquoi tant de hâte ? »

« Kurt est malade. Je vais vérifier qu'il va bien. » Blaine attrapa sa cravate et la noua autour de son cou alors que Wes s'asseyait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Blaine finit d'ajuster sa cravate et saisit son sac. « On dirait la grippe. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Est-ce que tu as encore ces médicaments que tu prenais lorsque t'étais malade ? »

Wes opina, pointant un tiroir du doigt. Blaine l'ouvrit et attrapa les comprimés.

« Ok. Assure-toi que ses profs sachent qu'il ne viendra pas. Et selon l'état dans lequel il est, je vais peut-être rester avec lui. » Il remarqua le rictus sur le visage de Wes et secoua la tête. « Pour prendre soin de lui, Wes. Tu pense vraiment que je vais tenter quelque chose, alors qu'il est malade ? »

« Non, parce que tu ne tenteras jamais quelque chose. Jamais. Ca devient un peu frustrant de vous regarder, tous les deux. » Wes sortit de son lit, et commença à se préparer tandis que Blaine levait les yeux au ciel.

« Intervention appréciée, vraiment. A plus. »

Blaine sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Kurt. Puisque Kurt avait été transféré en milieu d'année, il s'était vu attribuer une chambre individuelle, un avantage dont Blaine était souvent jaloux, étant donné que son colocataire pouvait être parfaitement sain une minute, puis devenir un Membre du Conseil maniaque du marteau la seconde suivante. Frappant à la porte, Blaine attendit une réponse étouffée avant de l'ouvrir et de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Dès qu'il vit Kurt, il dû faire usage de tout le self-control qui lui restait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Kurt était assis dans son lit, bras croisés. Ses cheveux étaient dans le désordre le plus total, il avait des poches sous les yeux, et il donnait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Mais ce qui toucha vraiment Blaine, ce fut la moue mécontente, et pourtant si adorable qu'il avait sur le visage. « Blaaaaaaaaaaine » geignit-il. « Je suis malade. »

« Je vois ça. » Blaine entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui et attrapa une chaise.

« Je ne tombe _jamais _malade. Je suis en bonne santé ! Tu es celui qui devrait être malade, tu manges n'importe quoi et tu ne dors pas assez. Pourquoi c'est moi ? »

Blaine posa sa main contre le front de Kurt, remarquant qu'il cessa immédiatement de se plaindre. Le front de son ami était chaud, et Kurt se laissa aller au toucher, comme si cela lui faisait du bien - ce qui était sûrement le cas vu la différence de température. « Ouais, tu es brulant. Tu as déjà pris un médicament ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai pas. Parce que je ne tombe _jamais _malade. » Il protesta lorsque Blaine fit mine d'éloigner son bras, saisissant sa main pour la maintenir fermement en place.

Blaine gloussa. « Oui, tu as été très clair sur le sujet. »

Mauvaise idée. Kurt prit la mouche, croisant les bras d'un geste dramatique. « Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis _malade _! »

Blaine envisagea un instant de lui dire que ce n'était pas une excuse, mais il ne voulait pas agacer encore plus celui pour qui il en pinçait. « Ok, je suis désolé. Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça de notre chambre. Je vais te chercher de l'eau. Je pense qu'ils vont t'assommer pour un moment mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. »

Alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il entendit Kurt commencer à tousser. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Blaine eut droit à une réponse indignée : « _Une bonne chose_ ? Es-tu en train de dire que tu en a marre de moi éveillé ? »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avec affection, faisant demi-tour pour amener l'eau à Kurt. « Dormir va te faire te sentir mieux, gros bêta » Il continua avant que Kurt ne puisse s'emporter à nouveau. « Prends en quelques-uns. Je vais aller à mon premier cours, et je viendrais vérifier comment tu vas pendant mon heure d'étude, d'accord ? J'ai mon portable si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je ne suis pas un incapable, Blaine. » Mais Kurt prit les comprimés et les avala avant de s'allonger à nouveau, et Blaine put voir l'étincelle de reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Essaie de dormir, d'accord ? Je reviens vite. »

Blaine quitta la pièce, attendant d'être assez loin de la chambre de Kurt pour se laisser aller à rire. Kurt était une diva en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il était malade, c'était carrément autre chose. Et pour une raison quelconque, ça le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Au milieu du cours de Mathématiques, Blaine dessinait distraitement sur un morceau de papier lorsque son téléphone vibra. Vérifiant que le professeur était occupé auprès d'un autre étudiant, il sortit le portable de sa poche et lut le message.<p>

_Peux-tu venir, s'il te plait, et dire à Wes de sortir de ma chambre et d'arrêter d'essayer de me frapper avec son marteau ? Je n'apprécie pas. - Kurt_

Blaine fixa le message pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se tourner vers Wes qui était assis juste à côté de lui. « Est-ce que par hasard tu serais allé dans la chambre de Kurt durant ces dix dernières minutes pour le menacer avec ton marteau ? »

Wes le fixa comme s'il était fou, mais Blaine lui passa son téléphone sous le bureau. Wes lut le message et s'étrangla de rire. « On dirait que les pilules font effet. Peut- être que je pourrais vraiment le frapper, pour qu'il dorme un peu plus. »

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, pour vérifier. Je me rappelle très bien ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as pris ces cachets. » Wes décida sagement de ne pas répondre, considérant que la dernière fois qu'il avait été malade, Blaine avait surpris le garçon assis au fond de la douche, se disputant avec « Thad » à propos de leur liste de chansons. Ça avait pris dix minutes à Blaine pour convaincre Wes que Thad n'était pas en train de conspirer pour prendre sa place de Premier Warbler avant que le garçon n'accepte de retourner dans son lit.

S'excusant au prétexte de ne pas se sentir bien, Blaine atteignit rapidement la chambre de Kurt. Incertain de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, il poussa délicatement la porte et entra.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt était à nouveau assis, sauf que cette fois-ci, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, et il avait son téléphone collé à l'oreille. « Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais ! » sanglota-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Blaine se dépêcha de venir s'assoir au bord du lit et de prendre le téléphone de Kurt, qui ne résista pas, glissant ses bras autour de Blaine et sanglotant contre son épaule.

Blaine amena le téléphone à son oreille et entendit une voix à l'autre bout. « … je ne sais pas que j'ai fait de mal, mec, mais tu dois me le dire. »

« Finn ? »

« Blaine ? Je n'ai rien fait, promis ! Il m'a juste appelé et m'a posé des questions bizarres et je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait, mais il a craqué ! »

Blaine rigola. « Tout va bien, Finn. Il est malade et je pense que les médicaments le rendent un peu dingue. » Il y eut un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil et Blaine rit à nouveau. « Il a demandé quoi, exactement ? »

« Quelque chose à propos de ces gars, Wes et David, je crois ? Peu importe, il voulait savoir si il était le seul à avoir capté leur histoire d'amour secrète. »

Blaine se mordait les lèvres, tentant de réprimer son rire. « Um… d'accord. C'est probablement dans ton intérêt d'oublier tout ça. »

« Ce que je vais faire. Je ne veux déjà pas penser à toi et Kurt, encore moins à eux, qui qu'ils soient. »

« Um … Moi et Kurt ? »

Il y eut un silence. « Oh, il n'a pas - um, rien. Rien du tout. Je dois y aller. »

L'appel prit fin et Blaine fronça les sourcils. A la façon dont Finn parlait, on aurait dit qu'il avait une raison de penser que Kurt et Blaine était en couple_. La seule raison pour qu'il puisse penser cela serait que Kurt ait admis ses sentiments, ou quelque chose comme ça …_

« Est-ce que Finn me déteste maintenant ? »

Kurt avait relevé la tête de l'épaule de Blaine, reniflant toujours un peu. Blaine secoua la tête, souriant affectueusement et mettant ses pensées de côté pour y revenir plus tard. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien. » Kurt ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner de Blaine. « J'aime Finn. Mais pas comme un petit-ami. Comme un frère. J'ai essayé d'aimer Finn comme un petit-ami, mais il ne voulait pas de petit-ami. »

Kurt lui avait parlé de son béguin pour Finn, donc ce n'était pas vraiment un choc. Kurt avait cependant encore l'air d'être sous l'effet des médicaments, ce qui faisait que Blaine avait vraiment envie de rester avec lui pour voir ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche ensuite.

« Donc maintenant je t'aime toi comme un petit-ami mais je ne crois pas que tu veuilles de moi comme petit-ami, donc je ne te l'ai pas dit. » Kurt le fixait, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de révéler. Blaine sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher avant de reprendre contenance. _Il … Il m'aime ?_

Kurt bailla, et relâcha Blaine pour se frotter les yeux. « J'suis fatigué, Blaine. Pourquoi j'suis fatigué ? »

« Parce que tu es malade. » Blaine ne pouvait pas savoir quelle valeur donner aux mots de Kurt avant que les effets des médicaments ne s'estompent et que le garçon aille mieux. « Allonge-toi, et dors un peu, d'accord ? »

Kurt s'allongea docilement et Blaine fit mine de se relever, avant que son poignet ne soit saisi par la main de Kurt. « Me laisse pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Je m'installe juste sur la chaise ». Blaine se rassit à côté de Kurt, qui n'avait pas relâché sa main.

« Bien. » murmura Kurt, ses yeux se fermant. « J't'aime, Blaine. »

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas sûr que Kurt se rappelle quoi que ce soit, mais d'un autre côté, ça ne comptait plus vraiment. « Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. »<p>

Blaine utilisa sa main libre pour tourner une page du livre qu'il maintenait sur ses genoux. Il avait déjà manqué son heure d'étude et le cours de Géographie puisque Kurt n'avait pas voulu le laisser bouger. Jetant un regard au garçon, il le vit toujours endormi, mais avec plus de couleurs sur son visage. Les médicaments faisaient définitivement effet.

Pour la énième fois en quelques heures, Blaine se demanda comment il allait gérer les choses lorsque Kurt se réveillerait. Si le garçon se rappelait ce qu'il avait dit, il serait probablement embarrassé au-delà de l'imaginable, ça ou il pourrait prétendre qu'il ne le pensait pas. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas … Et bien Blaine ne savait pas s'il serait capable de continuer comme si de rien n'était, sans poser la question. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait découvrir les sentiments de Kurt ce jour là.

Kurt s'agita un peu, roulant sur son ventre et relâchant la main de Blaine. Une seconde plus tard, ses yeux papillonnaient et il grogna. « Je me sens enfin presque normal à nouveau. »

« C'est bien. Je crois que les médicaments ont marché. » Blaine fit de son mieux pour retenir un rictus. Les yeux de Kurt se fixèrent sur lui, et Blaine put voir qu'ils n'étaient plus fiévreux - clairement, les effets s'étaient dissipés. Il s'assit et fit rouler sa nuque, la faisant craquer. « J'ai fait le rêve le plus bizarre qui soit. J'ai rêvé que Wes me frappait avec son marteau, et qu'ensuite j'appelais Finn et que je lui criais dessus et qu'ensuite tu venais … » Kurt se tut en voyant Blaine lui tendre son téléphone. « Oh…non. Non, je ne l'ai quand même pas fait? »

« J'ai bien peur que si. » Blaine reposa le téléphone et attendit que l'esprit de Kurt fasse le tri dans tout ce qui s'était passé. « Cependant, Wes n'était pas là, tu as rêvé ça tout seul. »

Kurt gloussa légèrement, mais son cerveau tournait toujours à plein régime. Blaine vit le moment où il se rappela - ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tourna brusquement sa tête vers Blaine pour le fixer. « Je - um. Est-ce que je… ? »

« Oui. » _Parce que, honnêtement, de quelle autre façon aurait-il pu lui dire ?_

Kurt enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne peux pas croire que je te l'ai dit. » Et cela conclut l'affaire pour Blaine, Kurt l'aimait vraiment. Il ne pouvait empêcher son sourire de s'étendre tandis que le garçon marmonnait de façon incohérente entre ses mains. Blaine attendit simplement, espérant que Kurt s'en rappellerait de lui-même.

Et soudain, il releva la tête. « Tu ? »

Blaine opina, le sourire toujours jusqu'aux oreilles. « Si j'avais su que tout ce qu'il fallait pour découvrir que tu m'aimes aussi était une poignée de médicaments, je t'aurais drogué il y a une éternité », le taquina-t-il gentiment, observant un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de Kurt.

« Dis le encore ? » Kurt avait tout d'un coup l'air timide, penchant la tête. Blaine rit amoureusement, lui relevant gentiment le menton.

« Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel. »

Le visage de Kurt s'éclaira complètement, et Blaine sut que s'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux, cela aurait été le cas après cette vision. Il attrapa une des mains de Kurt, y faisant courir son pouce avec douceur.

Et Kurt le regarda à nouveau. « Je t'aime aussi, Blaine Anderson. »

Blaine n'était pas sûr que son cœur puisse en supporter beaucoup plus, mais il n'eût pas vraiment le choix puisque l'instant suivant, les lèvres de Kurt étaient sur les siennes, l'embrassant timidement comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Blaine y répondit, tentant de s'exprimer sans mots et de dire à Kurt que c'était _plus que _la bonne chose.

Mais Kurt se recula, l'air horrifié. « Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de faire ça ». Le cœur de Blaine commença à se briser en mille morceaux, jusqu'à ce que Kurt poursuive. « Je suis malade, je viens surement de te passer mes microbes, et tu va être malade, et si tu es malade, je ne voudrais pas t'embrasser sinon je vais retomber malade - ».

Blaine régla le problème en attachant leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. « Rien d'aussi insignifiant qu'une maladie ne peut m'empêcher de t'embrasser, et ça, c'est une promesse ».

Après quelques autres baisers, il se recula et murmura contre les lèvres de Kurt. « En plus, j'ai un examen d'Histoire demain que ça ne m'embêterait pas de manquer. Je pense que nous devrions continuer cette activité jusqu'à ce que je tombe malade. »

Kurt leva simplement les yeux au ciel et réunit leurs lèvres.

* * *

><p>Prompt :<p>

**Kurt being sick and Blaine having to take care of him and since Kurt has a high fever and is disoriented he admits his feelings to Blaine.**

_Kurt malade et Blaine devant prendre soin de lui, et pendant ce temps, Kurt a beaucoup de fièvre et est désorienté, et admet ses sentiments pour Blaine_

* * *

><p><em>A suivre : Goodbye. Sortez vos mouchoirs.<em>


	9. 216 : Au revoir

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine, une traduction de Pichenette Angel, avec les corrections de Wyny !_

_Bonne lecture, bonne semaine, et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis._

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : AU.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9  Prompt n°216 : Au-revoir / Goodbye**

« C'est seulement quatre ans. »

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser les mots « seulement » et « quatre ans » dans la même phrase et espérer que je me sente mieux. »

Blaine soupira, passant son sac dans son autre main. « Je sais ».

Kurt poussa un soupir à son tour. Il essayait encore de sourire, mais Blaine savait que c'était forcé depuis quelques jours. Durant le peu de mois qu'avait duré leur relation, ils avaient simplement été capables d'ignorer la date fatidique qui arrivait, d'ignorer le fait que Blaine avait déjà signé pour _cela_, qu'il n'y avait plus le choix.

Blaine avait essayé de convaincre Kurt de ne pas sortir avec lui. Après tout, il partait bientôt, avait-il essayé de raisonner l'autre garçon. Il aimait Kurt, bien sûr, plus qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé aimer qui que ce soit, mais il ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre eux finisse avec le cœur brisé. Mais Kurt avait répliqué. « Pourquoi n'aurait-on pas le droit à quelques mois de bonheur, Blaine ? » avait-il demandé, et pour autant qu'il l'ait voulu, Blaine n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. Il avait cependant laissé l'aspect physique de leur relation complètement de côté, sachant que ce serait encore plus dur de partir s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'embrasser Kurt.

Et maintenant, _cela _arrivait. Tous les deux, face à face devant l'aéroport, essayant de combattre les larmes qui leur montaient aux yeux. Et alors même qu'il songeait à cela, il vit Kurt succomber, la première larme glissant le long de sa joue. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas te perdre », murmura- t-il avec difficulté, réussissant à briser le cœur de Blaine.

« Je sais, » chuchota-t-il en retour, ouvrant les bras. Kurt se laissa tomber dedans, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Blaine appuya sa joue contre la tempe de Kurt, inhalant son parfum pour la dernière fois avant quatre longues années … et peut-être la dernière fois tout court. « Je sais, mais tu ne quitteras jamais mon cœur. Tu ne perdras pas ce que l'on a partagé. »

Kurt opina, appuyant sa tête plus près encore. Blaine lui caressa le dos, ses propres larmes commençant à tomber. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela ferait si mal_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Parce qu'honnêtement, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Lorsque son père s'était assis avec lui et lui avait parlé de ce projet sur quatre ans, Blaine avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée. S'engager pour quatre ans, servir son pays, puis revenir et faire ce qu'il voulait – sa musique. Il serait à l'abri financièrement, son père serait content, et il aurait le reste de sa vie pour lui.

Mais au début de l'année, Kurt était juste un ami. Et même si Blaine avait su qu'il serait difficile de dire au revoir à ses amis - Wes et David avaient tous les deux eût des difficultés à se contenir lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir, sachant qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans - il n'avait pas réalisé combien ce serait difficile de quitter Kurt.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Kurt se recula un peu, gardant la tête baissée. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Mais Blaine savait que Kurt allait s'en sortir. Il prendrait la direction de New York dans quelques semaines, pour étudier le design et la mode. Il se ferait un nom, et se hisserait en haut de l'échelle, dans ce monde auquel il appartenait.

Et il ferait cela, conscient que son petit ami était à la guerre. Il ferait cela avec le souvenir de Blaine planant constamment au-dessus de sa tête. Kurt était loyal - il ne s'autoriserait jamais à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, à "tromper", à faire quoique ce soit d'irrespectueux envers Blaine. Et Blaine savait qu'il méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait d'être capable de vivre une vie normale.

« Kurt, je dois te demander une faveur. »

Kurt renifla et hocha la tête. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable - oui, Kurt avait dit un jour qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, mais pouvait-il réellement lui demander…

_Oui. Oui, tu peux._

« Ne m'attends pas. »

Kurt releva la tête, surpris. « Quoi ? »

Blaine soupira. « Kurt, tu es incroyable. Et tu mérites d'être heureux, et je vais partir pour quatre ans. Je veux - Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Donc - »

Et là, Kurt se jeta sur lui sur lui, écrasant fiévreusement leurs lèvres ensemble. Le goût salé des larmes se mélangea avec le baiser, et Kurt était presque en train de sangloter contre ses lèvres. « Non. » murmura-t-il lorsque finalement il se recula, niant de la tête. « Non. Quatre ans ce n'est pas si long. Je - J'attendrais. »

Sur ces mots, Kurt se retourna et s'éloigna. Blaine le regarda s'en aller, les épaules de Kurt agitées par la force de ses sanglots, avant que ses propres larmes brouillent sa vision. Il essuya ses joues d'un geste rapide avant de se retourner et de marcher vers le bâtiment. Il avait un avion à attraper, une nouvelle vie à mener.

Et un garçon à oublier.

* * *

><p>Prompt :<p>

**_**You know the phrase "a kiss to remember me by"? So like one of them is moving, or joining the military, or they're breaking up, or what have you, basically they won't see each other again for a long time to ever again, and the other one kisses them goodbye.**_**

_Tu connais la phrase " un baiser pour que tu te souviennes de moi " ? Donc, l'un d'entre eux déménage, ou rejoint l'armée, ou ils se séparent, ou ce que tu veux, en fait ils ne se reverront pas avant un long moment, et l'autre l'embrasse en guise d'au revoir._

_/!\ Pour ceux que ça intéresse, cet OS a une suite, écrite en anglais bien sûr. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil au profil de aworldforundeserving ;)_

* * *

><p><em>A suivre : Fight. Ou comment hausser la voie peut être un déclencheur.<em>


	10. 10 : Dispute

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Nous voilà arrivé à un point important, puisque voici la dixième traduction de Kiss postée en français. Whoo_

_Je sais que j'avais dit que je commencerais par en faire dix, mais maintenant qu'on est une équipe, on en a quelques uns d'avance, donc on va continuer, d'accord ? :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de "Fight" par Wyny, avec une correction de Pich' _

_Au plaisir, _

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction _

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Entre Noël et Original Song<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10  Prompt n°10 : Dispute / Fight**

Tout était de la faute de David.

Si la question lui était posée, il serait déchiré entre nier toute implication et récolter tous les lauriers. Après tout, c'était l'évènement que tout le monde avait attendu depuis que Kurt s'était pointé à Dalton. Mais – et bien, David était un idiot. Un vraiment très gros idiot. Et si quelqu'un pouvait faire en sorte que le plus beau moment de Kurt et Blaine soit aussi leur plus terrible, c'était définitivement David.

-o-

« Bon sang David, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

David se figea, puis plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et fit face à un Kurt très en colère.

« Kurt ! Mon pote, que fais-tu en cette magnifique journée ? Parce que j'étais en train de me dire…

-David. »

David referma la bouche immédiatement, la gorge serrée.

« J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs circuler dans Dalton que j'espère fausses. Vraiment. Après tout, on ne peut jamais croire une rumeur à Dalton. Il y a toujours une part de vérité, mais les gens aiment en rajouter. Donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas aller à la source ? Donc me voici, David. Pour te poser une question bien particulière à laquelle j'ai vraiment très envie d'avoir une réponse. _Est-ce que tu prends des paris sur ma mise en couple avec Blaine ?_

-Non ! Kurt, non ! Je ne ferais jamais un truc aussi stupide. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Après tout, toi et Blaine êtes déjà ensemble, vous n'en avez juste pas conscience. Je prends les paris sur quand vous allez enfin mettre les choses au point et vous embrasser.

-Tu _quoi_ ? »

Kurt et David se tournèrent pour découvrir un Blaine confus qui avait apparemment surpris leur conversation.

« Il prend des paris sur quand nous allons nous embrasser. Tu arrives à le croire ? »

Blaine eut un reniflement moqueur. « Sérieux, David ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

-Comment peux-tu rire de ça, Blaine ? C'est une invasion totale de notre vie privée ! »

David soupira de soulagement en voyant la colère de Kurt temporairement dirigée vers Blaine.

« Kurt, tu dois admettre que c'est assez drôle –

-_Drôle_ ? Tu penses que c'est drôle ? Je suppose que pour toi tout ça c'est une bonne blague, que l'idée même que ça arrive est juste grotesque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maintenant Blaine perdait lui aussi patience. « Kurt, je pense que David prenant des paris sur nous est drôle. Je ne pense pas que le sujet soit une plaisanterie. Je crois que c'est une conversation sérieuse que toi et moi devrons avoir à un moment –

-Alors pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas encore eue, Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qui prend aussi longtemps ? » Kurt s'avança et enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine de Blaine. « Tu sais _foutrement bien_ ce que je ressens. C'est quoi le problème, trop effrayé pour faire face à tes propres sentiments ?

-Peut-être que je souhaitais attendre que nous soyons tous les deux _prêts_, Kurt. »

La voix de Blaine enfla au niveau de celle de Kurt et les gens commençaient à regarder dans leur direction. David toussa nerveusement et tenta de s'écarter discrètement, mais Kurt l'attrapa par le blazer et le ramena à sa place.

« Oh non, tu ne vas _nulle part_. Tu es celui qui a provoqué ça, tu as plutôt intérêt à rester.

-Kurt, _sérieusement_. Tu en fais toute une histoire alors que ça n'a pas grande importance.

-Oh bien, donc maintenant mes sentiments ne peuvent pas être une grosse affaire ? Je dois les balayer sous le tapis et porter un masque comme tu le fais ?

-Ça, c'est un coup bas, Hummel, siffla Blaine entre ses dents serrées.

-Quel est le problème, _Anderson_ ? On ne se laisse pas aller à ses émotions devant les autres ? Trop _effrayé_ pour –

-Très bien, Kurt. Tu veux que je me _laisse aller_. Je vais me laisser aller. »

Et Blaine lança l'offensive à son tour.

« Tu n'as _pas idée_ combien tu es exaspérant. L'opinion des autres a le droit de _compter_. Mon opinion compte, Kurt ! Je peux rire de ce dont j'ai envie de rire, je peux parler de ce dont j'ai envie de parler et je peux prendre aussi longtemps que je veux pour faire le foutu point sur mes sentiments ! On en a déjà parlé et tu _sais_ que j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point. Et vu la façon dont tu agis maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir avec toi. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un qui _comprenait_ la difficulté d'essayer de se chercher et d'être soi-même. Je croyais vraiment que tu étais compréhensif. Tu dis tenir à moi, mais là tout de suite je n'en crois pas un mot ! »

Kurt avait eu un pas de recul face à l'explosion de Blaine, mais se remit rapidement et cria en retour.

« Tu sais quoi, oublie ça ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je pensais aussi que tu étais quelqu'un de différent, Blaine. Je pensais que tu tenais vraiment à moi, j'ai espéré pendant un moment que tu ressentais la même chose. Je suis fou de toi, Blaine. Et David a raison, nous _avons_ pour ainsi dire été ensemble, _tu_ es l'idiot qui ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Tu es celui qui ne fait pas le premier pas. Tu restes fermement dans ton rôle de Mentor Blaine alors que je n'ai plus _besoin_ de mentor. Ce que je _veux_, c'est un petit ami et je veux que ce soit _toi_. Toi, satané Blaine Darren Anderson. Alors fais quelque chose à propos de ça !

-Et pourquoi le devrais-je, Kurt ? »

Blaine était tout rouge et serrait les points alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être celui qui fait tous les premiers pas, hum ? Nous sommes _tous les deux_ des gars et même si tu es plus efféminé que moi, ce n'est pas une relation conventionnelle. Ne t'es-tu jamais dit que peut-être j'attendais que _tu_ fasses le premier pas ? Après ce que tu as traversé, je voulais que les choses se passent à ton propre rythme ! Pour être sûr que _tu_ étais prêt pour tout ça. Je n'ai pas non plus d'expérience à laquelle me référer, et tu es _impossible_ à déchiffrer. la plupart du temps, donc je voulais que _tu_ commences les choses histoire qu'on sache _tous les deux_ où on en était et qu'on soit à l'aise avec cette relation Mais si tu a besoin que je sois _l'homme_, très bien !

-Oh non, je ne voudrais pas de perturber. » Le sarcasme suintait de ses paroles.

A ce moment-là, une foule s'était formée autour des deux garçons en colère mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua. David se tenait à leurs côtés avec gêne hésitant entre aller chercher un professeur avant que les coups ne commencent et prendre des paris sur l'issue.

« Alors je t'en prie, fais quelque chose à propos de ce _problème_ ! Parce que je ne supporterais pas de me disputer une seconde de plus avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi !

-Très bien ! cria Kurt en attrapant le visage de Blaine. Considère ça comme résolu ! »

Et il l'attira à lui de sorte que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Les murmures cessèrent immédiatement dans la salle, chacun regardant les deux jeunes hommes s'embrasser vigoureusement. Après quelques secondes, toute colère les quitta et les bras de Blaine s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Kurt tandis que les mains de ce dernier s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux.

David toussa, puis commença tranquillement le contrôle de la foule. Lorsque les tourtereaux se séparèrent, le gros de la foule était parti mais aucun d'eux ne le remarqua ou s'en soucia. Ils remarquèrent, par contre, quand David grogna de colère et jeta son calepin à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, David ? demanda nonchalamment Blaine, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt.

-Wes vient de gagner $100. Il a parié que vous deux n'arriveriez jamais à admettre vos sentiments comme des êtres humains normaux et que vous finiriez par avoir un concours de hurlements avant – et bien, avant exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil. « Et bien, vois-ça avec Wes. »

Il haleta soudainement quand les lèvres de Blaine trouvèrent la ligne de sa joue.

« Hum – et bien, c'était sympa de discuter – hum, David. Nous allons – nous allons y a-aller et… »

Sans finir sa phrase (ce en quoi David lui était reconnaissant), Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et le tira hors de la pièce. David ramassa son calepin et, sans se retourner, demanda à la salle vide, « mince alors, je me demande comment Kurt a découvert que je tenais les paris… »

Une seconde plus tard un Wes coupable entra dans la pièce. « Mec, c'est l'anniversaire de ma petite amie la semaine prochaine, tu sais que j'ai besoin de cet argent. Et puis, la tension sexuelle était si forte, n'importe quoi aurait mis le feu aux poudres. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit toi. »

Avec un clin d'œil, Wes empoigna son argent et sortit sans se presser.

David soupira.

* * *

><p>Prompt :<p>

**_Hmm, I wish Blaine and Kurt would kiss whilst fighting. That's really romantic to me._**

_Humm, j'aimerais que Blaine et Kurt s'embrassent alors qu'ils se disputent. Je trouve ça vraiment romantique._

* * *

><p><em>A suivre : Révélation ( LOVE BOYS ... )<em>


	11. 36 : Révélation

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de "Revealation " par_ p'tite-fleur-des-bois_ , qui nous a rejoint dans l'aventure mi-décembre (c'est vous dire si le temps qui peut s'écouler entre la première traduction et la version finale postée ! ) avec une correction de Wyny, et de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de aworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Saison 2, Episode 16, "Born this way"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11  Prompt n°36 : Révélation / Revealation**

« Blaine ! Les gars, vous êtes venus ! »

Blaine sourit quand il vit Kurt venir vers lui, admirant une seconde combien il pouvait être beau lorsqu'il ne portait pas son uniforme. Kurt avait toujours le sens de la mode le plus affuté, même quand il portait simplement une veste à carreaux rouges et un jeans. Mais ses cheveux-

« Salut Kurt ! » Les deux piles électriques que Blaine appelait ses amis l'avaient dépassé à toute allure pour étouffer dans leur étreinte le jeune homme hilare. Alors que le reste des Warblers saluait Kurt, Blaine prit un instant pour retrouver ses esprits, avant de faire un pas en avant pour serrer Kurt dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Blaine recula, tenant toujours les bras de Kurt, comme s'il y cherchait de quelconques ecchymoses. Ce que, en fait, il faisait.

« Tout va bien, Blaine. Tu sais que je t'en aurais parlé si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Kurt sourit et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ce sourire lui avait _manqué_.

« Merci de nous avoir invité, Kurt. » Wes engloba d'un geste tous les Warblers qui prenaient place dans la salle et bavardaient entre eux avec agitation.

« Eh bien, sachant que vous n'êtes désormais plus dans la compétition et comme je crois que vous ne volerez pas nos secrets pour les vendre aux Vocal Adrenaline, vous êtes les bienvenus ici, les gars. En plus, la représentation d'aujourd'hui est vraiment spéciale et nous voulions que vous la voyiez. »

Etait-ce son imagination ou le regard de Kurt s'était attardé sur lui lorsqu'il avait dit ça ? Blaine haussa les épaules alors qu'ils souhaitaient tous bonne chance à Kurt avant de s'assoir. Blaine regarda Kurt qui s'éclipsait en coulisses. Il aperçut le blanc de son tee-shirt qui dépassait de sous sa veste et se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. Kurt lui avait parlé de leur devoir, l'autre nuit quand il l'avait invité.

_« Ça va être époustouflant, Blaine. Nous devons tous écrire sur un tee-shirt une chose avec laquelle nous sommes nés et que nous ne pouvons pas changer, ou quelque chose nous concernant et qui nous angoisse. Mercedes m'a aidé avec le mien. »_

_« Tu vas me dire ce que tu y as mis ? »_

_« Aucune chance. Tu verras bien !_»

Blaine fut brusquement ramené à la réalité quand il sentit un coude dans ses côtes. Il se tourna pour voir Wes et David lui sourire et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas cessé de fixer Kurt. « Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Oh, je parie que tu l'étais. » David haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive et Blaine choisit de l'ignorer. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des sentiments pour Kurt. Pas vrai ?_

….

« Ils sont là ? » demanda Mercedes à la seconde même où Kurt entra dans les coulisses.  
>« Ouais. 'Cedes, je ne suis plus très sûr, maintenant, à propos de ça- »<br>« Kurt Hummel, ne pense même pas à te défiler ! Tu t'es démené pour que ça arrive, alors tu as sacrément intérêt à le faire ! J'ai travaillé pendant des _heures_ sur ce tee-shirt pour toi. »  
>« Okay, okay ! » Kurt leva les mains. « Je le ferai. »<br>«Ça c'est mon garçon. Il va l'aimer de toute façon. Montre-moi le tee-shirt » Kurt ouvrit sa veste pour révéler un tee-shirt blanc _AIME LES GARÇONS _et Mercedes hocha la tête, satisfaite. « Bien. Maintenant sors de là et commence le spectacle ! »

…..

Kurt marcha devant le rideau, s'arrêtant au centre de la scène et le bruit de fond s'arrêta, Blaine se redressant légèrement sur son siège.

« Bienvenue, Warblers, à l'interprétation de _Born This Way _par les New Directions. Nous espérons que ça vous plaira. »

La musique commença et Kurt fixa directement l'auditoire.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him,_  
><em>Or capital H-I-M<em>,"

Non, Blaine, Kurt ne vient pas de pointer du doigt dans ta direction. Il pointe les Warblers en général. David siffla à côté de lui et Wes hurla « C'est notre Kurt ! »

"_Just put your paws up,_  
><em>Cause you were born this way, baby<em>."

Blaine sourit quand les filles tirèrent la veste de Kurt de chaque côté pour révéler des lettres en gros caractères sur son tee-shirt. AIME LES GARCONS. Evidemment. De part et d'autre de lui, Wes et David applaudirent bruyamment. Et puis-

Blaine se sentit se figer. _Kurt_ - _il sait __**danser**_.

Tina commença à chanter sur le devant de la scène, mais Blaine, qui était entièrement focalisé sur Kurt, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué que Kurt était si… si…

_Sexy ?_

Blaine cligna des yeux. Cependant maintenant que le mot était lancé, il prenait tout son sens. _Oui, Kurt Hummel est sexy._

Mercedes prit le relai pour le solo et Blaine prit un instant pour apprécier sa voix, avant que Kurt ne commence à bouger ses hanches et que Blaine ne perde pied. Mercedes mit sa main sous le menton de Kurt, qui sourit, et Blaine se surprit de ne pas avoir déjà fondu sur place. Il était _incroyable_.

Puis le reste des New Direction entra en scène et Blaine se focalisa avec reconnaissance sur les autres tee-shirts. Il rit quand il vit NE SAIT PAS CHANTER sur celui de Mike, Kurt lui en ayant parlé quelques temps auparavant – « Sérieusement, Kurt ? Comment peut-on faire partie d'une chorale et ne pas savoir chanter ? » – et il remarqua rapidement que presque tous les autres avaient encore leurs vestes fermées.

Ensuite, Kurt s'avança à grands pas devant le groupe, abandonnant complètement sa veste pour la lancer sur l'auditoire, et bien que Blaine sache ce qui allait suivre, il trembla quand même lorsque les mots sortirent de la bouche de Kurt.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
><em>Whether you're broke or ever green,<em>  
><em>You're black, white, beige, chola descent,<em>  
><em>You're lebanese, you're orient."<em>

Le reste des garçons se posta aux côtés de Kurt, enlevant leurs vestes. Les autres Warblers chuchotaient à propos des différents tee-shirts, mais Blaine n'avait d'yeux que pour Kurt.

_Comment ai-je fais pour ne jamais t'avoir remarqué avant ?_

Maintenant les garçons échangeaient leur place avec les filles, les laissant révéler leurs tee-shirts. Blaine nota brièvement le LUCY CABOOSEY sur celui de Quinn et il décida qu'il devrait interroger Kurt sur ça plus tard. Le groupe se rassembla à nouveau, Kurt au milieu. Blaine pouvait voir que l'expression de Kurt avait changé et qu'il semblait soudainement nerveux. Apparemment, Wes l'avait aussi noté puisqu'il se pencha vers Blaine pour lui chuchoter : « Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il se passe avec Kurt ? »

_"I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave!"_

A ces mots, Mercedes et Brittany saisirent chacune de leur côté le tee-shirt de Kurt et tirèrent dessus. Il devait tenir avec du velcro à l'arrière parce qu'il se détacha instantanément. Pendant une seconde, Blaine crût qu'il allait voir Kurt torse nu et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça. Au lieu de cela, un autre tee-shirt apparut.

AIME BLAINE

Blaine ne suivit pas le reste de la performance. Il savait que Rachel et un couple de professeurs étaient montés sur scène avec leurs propres tee-shirts. Il savait que les performances vocales étaient incroyables. Il savait aussi que les autres Warblers les acclamaient et que David le poussait du coude. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Kurt et son tee-shirt.

_"I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey!"_

La chanson prit fin et les Warblers étaient debout, Blaine inclus. Les jeunes de New Direction se congratulaient et s'étreignaient les uns les autres, pendant que les Warblers applaudissaient aussi fort que possible.

Blaine ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait bougé avant qu'il ne se trouve au milieu de la scène. Mercedes était en train de serrer Kurt contre elle lorsqu'elle le vit venir. Elle le libéra rapidement et le poussa vers Blaine qui monta les marches avant de s'arrêter devant Kurt. Le reste du groupe était resté en arrière, à quelques pas du couple, et l'auditorium devint silencieux, chacun attendant de voir ce qui arriverait.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, essayant de trouver ses mots. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'il ne renonce complètement, faisant un pas en avant pour prendre le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas les mots alors il essaya de tout mettre dans le baiser. _Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris si longtemps pour réaliser que tu es si incroyable et sexy et merveilleux et je veux que tu sois à moi._

Apparemment, cela marcha car Kurt se recula les joues rouges et le souffle court. Son visage était lumineux. « Tu as pris ton temps », murmura-t-il, riant doucement.

Blaine haussa les épaules, souriant au magnifique jeune homme alors que le reste de la salle laissait bruyamment éclater sa joie. Blaine savait qu'il allait être épinglé plus tard, mais là, tout de suite, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il baissa les yeux sur le tee-shirt AIME BLAINE de Kurt et eut soudainement une idée –

« Hé, Mercedes, tu peux me faire un tee-shirt ? »

* * *

><p>Prompt :<p>

_**OK so at the end of the episode is when they sing Born This Way, and Kurt is wearing the 'Likes Boys' shirt...what if Blaine and the Warblers were invited to watch and THATS when Blaine had his little revelation about Kurt? Because lets face it, Kurt is actually dancing in this episode and its much sexier than Blackbird...and showcases the deeper tones of Kurt's voice.**_

_Okay, donc à la fin de l'épisode lors duquel ils chantent Born This Way, et que Kurt porte son T-Shirt 'Likes Boys' ... et si Blaine et les Warblers étaient invités à regarder et c'est LA que Blaine a sa petite révélation à propos de Kurt ? Parce que, franchement, Kurt danse dans cet épisode, et c'est bien plus sexy que Blackbird ... et met en valeur les nuances plus graves de la voix de Kurt._

* * *

><p>A venir : Pétition. Ou lorsque certains clients sont trop réguliers ...<p> 


	12. 73 : Pétition

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Petition " par_ p'tite-fleur-des-bois_ , à nouveau, avec une correction de Wyny, et de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Saison 2, après le transfert de Kurt à Dalton<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12  Prompt n°73 : Pétition / Petition**

« Excusez-moi, les garçons ? »

Kurt leva les yeux depuis la table où Blaine et lui parlaient doucement ensemble. « Oui ? »

Une grande fille aux cheveux bruns se tenait debout devant eux, un bloc-notes dans les mains et l'air légèrement nerveuse. Kurt l'identifia vaguement comme l'une des serveuses du café et présuma que c'était son jour de congé. « Hum, c'est de notre part à tous, ici. » Elle engloba le café d'un geste du bras et Kurt cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que la plupart des clients regardait dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Blaine tendit la main vers le bloc-notes.

« Lisez-le juste et vous saurez. » La fille leur sourit de nouveau, puis retourna à sa table. Kurt regarda Blaine lire, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus à chaque phrase.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Blaine leva une main, finissant de lire les dernières lignes et Kurt fut choqué de voir une rougeur se répandre sur son visage.

« Hum, ouais, d'accord. Tu ferais mieux de le lire aussi. »

Kurt prit le bloc-notes des mains de son ami, maintenant rouge vif, et commença à lire.

**Chers Kurt et Blaine,**

**D'abord, le fait que le personnel connaisse vos noms signifie que vous venez ici trop souvent, et c'est pour cela que nous estimons que nous vous connaissons suffisamment, avec le reste des clients réguliers, pour émettre ce jugement.**

**Nous vous avons observé tous les deux vous assoir chaque jour à la même table et bavarder entre vous. Nous savons que vous êtes tous les deux homosexuels – **

Kurt sentit son sang se glacer. _Sont-ils en train de nous mettre à la porte ?_

**-mais vous ne sortez pas actuellement l'un avec l'autre. Notre question est : pourquoi pas ?**

_Quoi ?_

**Donc nous, les clients et le personnel du Lima Been, espérons que vous prendrez en considération notre requête de vous prendre en main et d'admettre vos sentiments réciproques.**

**Signé,**

Au-dessous se trouvait une longue liste de signatures du personnel et d'autres clients réguliers. La mâchoire de Kurt tomba quand il prit conscience du nombre de personnes qui voulait les mettre ensemble, Blaine et lui. Des gens qui ne laissaient pas le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes les déranger. Kurt sentit l'émotion l'envahir face à la compréhension offerte par un groupe de parfaits étrangers qui refusaient de se conformer à la perception de l'homosexualité du reste du monde.

Mais bien sûr, ça n'allait pas arriver. Bien que les gens les croient en couple, Kurt _savait_ que Blaine ne le voyait que comme un ami. En parlant de Blaine-

Kurt leva les yeux pour regarder son ami, qui se mordillait la lèvre. « Qu'en dis-tu ? », murmura-t-il, conscient que tout le monde leur prêtait encore beaucoup trop d'attention.

Blaine déglutit. « Je- je pense que ce sont des gens très perspicaces. »

_Attends, quoi ?_

« Donc, c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? »

Blaine gloussa. « Kurt, _évidemment._ »

Kurt le fixa pendant quelques secondes de plus, avant de saisir son col et de le tirer à lui, par-dessus la table, pour l'embrasser.

Blaine se figea un instant, assez longtemps pour que Kurt commence à douter de lui – _ai-je agi trop précipitamment ? Est-ce qu'il ne veut pas…_ Et puis Blaine répondit, appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt avec enthousiasme. Kurt se sentait lui-même prêt à s'envoler, à ne se plus se soucier de rien sauf du fait que Blaine l'embrassait-

Et puis, quelqu'un commença à applaudir.

Kurt se retira brusquement – réprimant un frisson lorsqu'il entendit Blaine _gémir_ légèrement – et se retourna pour voir tous les occupants du café les fixer. La serveuse avait été la première à applaudir, mais le son s'amplifia alors que les clients se levaient pour applaudir.

« C'est une plaisanterie », Kurt baissa la tête, sentant un rougissement s'étendre sur son visage. Blaine rit sous cape, saisit sa main et la caressa du pouce de manière apaisante.

« Regarde la vérité en face, nous n'aurons jamais une relation normale. » Blaine roula des yeux mais ne put cacher son sourire. « Nous ferions mieux de nous y habituer. »

Et d'une certaine manière, Kurt était d'accord avec ça.

* * *

><p>Prompt :<p>

**You know that coffee shop Kurt and Blaine are always going to? I think one of those cliched scenes where all the regulars have been just waiting for Klaine to get together and then they do and everyone applauds or something (man, this sounds cheesy) would be adorable. You're welcome make it slightly less cliched than that.**

****_Tu sais ce café où Kurt et Blaine vont toujours ? Je pense qu'une de ces scènes clichées où tous les clients réguliers attendaient que Klaine se mettent ensemble et que lorsqu'ils le font se mettent à applaudir ou quelque chose ( ohla, ça sonne mièvre ) serait adorable. Il serait bienvenu que tu le fasse un peu moins cliché que ça._

* * *

><p><em>A suivre : Pavarotti, ou lorsqu'un deuil peut mener à bien des choses ...<em>


	13. 5 : Pavarotti

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Pavarotti " par_ Turn-off_ , avec une correction de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Saison 2, épisode 16, juste après Blackbird<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13  Prompt n°5 : Pavarotti**

Kurt finit sa chanson et essuya dramatiquement les larmes de son visage avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Blaine. Et maintenant Blaine devait essayer d'oublier le fait qu'il y ait un garçon splendide assis à côté de lui, bouleversé émotionnellement et comment n'avait-il jamais réalisé à quel point il était beau ? Cela nécessita toute la concentration de Blaine pour se focaliser sur le reste de la réunion des Warblers, qui fut heureusement courte. Apparemment après la performance impromptue de Kurt, personne n'avait l'énergie d'argumenter à propos de tenues et Wes annonça rapidement la fin de la séance.

Alors que les autres Warblers sortaient de la pièce, Kurt alla près du lecteur de cassettes. Blaine s'attarda jusqu'à ce que le dernier Warbler soit parti, puis fit un pas en direction de Kurt qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Et à cette question, le barrage céda de nouveau.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien Blaine ? Non, je ne vais pas bien, je suis en deuil. J'ai perdu l'un de mes plus proches compagnons aujourd'hui, quelqu'un qui me comprenait moi et ma passion. Quelqu'un qui chantait pour moi peut importe l'heure et écoutait mes complaintes peut importe…

A ce point, Blaine essaya d'intervenir parce qu'_il_ était _aussi_ là pour Kurt.

-Et maintenant il est parti ! Et maintenant j'ai une mort sur la conscience et je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce propos! C'est un peu comme si je venais juste de tuer le talent de Rachel Berry.

-Kurt, c'est…

-Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas grave, Blaine Anderson ! Pavarotti était l'une des seules personnes qui remarquait mon talent ici, l'autre étant celui qui me fait constamment de l'ombre à chaque foutue compétition !

_Au diable tout ça, _pensa Blaine_. Si Kurt veut de la reconnaissance et de la compréhension, il va certainement en avoir._

-Et je…mmph !

Blaine fit un pas en avant et attacha sa bouche à celle de Kurt.

Le baiser fut court et doux, mais les deux garçons s'écartèrent à bout de souffle. Le point positif était que Kurt avait cessé de parler et semblait abasourdi, une main doucement pressée sur sa bouche. Cela permit à Blaine de placer quelques mots tandis que Kurt se remettait de ses émotions.

-Je suis désolé pour ta perte Kurt, je le suis vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu peux faire ton deuil, oui, mais ne penses jamais que tu as perdu le seul être qui te remarquait. Parce que je t'ai toujours remarqué. Et ça m'a peut être pris beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai finalement remarqué plus que ton amitié. J'ai remarqué tout ce que je veux chez un petit-ami et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose.

Blaine s'assit, toute sa combativité oubliée. Si Kurt le rejetait maintenant…

Mais Kurt s'assis à côté de lui et lui prit la main, un doux sourire traversant son visage.

-Bien sûr que je ressens la même chose, idiot.

Mais les mots avaient été dits sans aucune méchanceté.

-J'attendais juste que tu te réveilles et le remarque. Et si cela nécessite la mort d'un oiseau et que j'en porte le deuil pour obtenir ton attention, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Blaine ne manqua pas le côté espiègle du sourire de Kurt.

-Tu veux dire… ?

-Je suis certainement un peu contrarié. Mais c'est juste un oiseau, Blaine. J'ai des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

Et avant que Blaine ne puisse se plaindre, Kurt pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine et tous les problèmes qu'il avait avec son désormais petit-ami moururent dans ce baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted (when Pavoratti died) for Kurt to just start rambling about how sad he felt, how he wished he had more time with him, yada yada yada. Then Blaine just kisses him out of the blue to make him shut up.<strong>

_J'ai toujours voulu (lorsque Pavarotti est mort ) que Kurt commence à divaguer sur combien il se sent triste, combien il aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps avec lui, ect ect ect. Là Blaine l'embrasse tout à coup pour le faire taire._

* * *

><p><em>A venir : Bills x3, où qui range derrière les Warblers ...<em>


	14. 15: Bills x3

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Bills x3 " par_ Wyny_ , avec une correction de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : Saison 2, après l'interprétation de Bills x3 par les Warblers, lors de l'épisode 11.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14  Prompt n°15 : Bills x3**

« Les gars, je crois qu'on est prêts pour les Régionales. »

Les Warblers clamèrent leur joie, se pressant autour de Blaine pour lui donner des claques dans le dos et discutant avec excitation de la représentation à venir. David et Wes furent les premiers à sortir, glissant quelque chose à propos de fignoler les numéros jusqu'à la perfection (et David de faire remarquer à un Wes consterné combien le solo de Blaine aurait l'air fantastique avec des backflips en arrière-plan). Le reste des Warblers se dispersa par petits groupes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que quelques-uns. Thad et Nick jetèrent un coup d'œil au sol, puis à Blaine et Kurt qui discutaient encore et battirent précipitamment en retraite.

« Tu avais l'air de te prendre au jeu Kurt. » Blaine réajusta son blazer et sourit au nouveau Warbler.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas les New Directions mais il y a un certain charme à jouer au ukulélé, se moqua Kurt avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient seuls. Bien sûr, certaines choses de changent pas. »

Blaine observa les papiers éparpillés au sol autour de lui, ainsi que la disparition rapide de Nick et Thad. La porte claqua et il soupira. « Ils me font toujours le coup. Sauf que la dernière fois c'était des serpentins. Des millions et des millions de serpentins. Et juste moi. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un numéro des Warblers puisse requérir des serpentins.

-C'était l'anniversaire de David. Et il voulait qu'on chante _Boom Boom Pow_.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt avait l'air incrédule. « Vous êtes talentueux, les gars, mais sérieusement, vous n'avez pas pu juste sortir ça de nulle part.

-Non, pour les anniversaires, on demande au destinataire de choisir une chanson une semaine à l'avance. David a demandé, et je cite : "_Boom Boom Pow_, avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine en leader, et des serpentins."

-Qui a pris la tête, alors ? Et d'ailleurs, qui a chanté la partie de Fergie ?

-Thad était Will, Nick rappait et… et bien, Fergie n'était pas considérée comme un rôle principal, alors – »

Kurt commença à rire. « Classique ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton répertoire soit assez haut. »

Blaine soupira. « Tu fais une représentation en tant que femme et plus personne ne te laisse oublier ça –

-Blaine. Regarde à qui tu parles. Je chante plus souvent des chansons de femmes que d'hommes. Bon sang, j'ai chanté du Lady Gaga à pleins poumons et j'étais meilleur que toutes les filles. Je me fiche du genre que tu chantes, c'est juste que je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses chanter si haut. Il faudra que tu me montres, une fois… quand nous ne serons pas de corvée de nettoyage. »

Blaine réalisa que les papiers ne s'étaient pas levés et éclipsés comme il l'avait souhaité et il soupira à nouveau. « Ok, c'est parti. »

Après quelques minutes de silence confortable passées à ramasser les papiers, Kurt eut un hoquet de surprise depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

« Blaine Anderson, tu es mal barré ! »

Blaine lâcha sur une table les papiers qu'il avait en main et se pressa de le rejoindre.

« Oh, merde. »

Kurt se tenait à côté du canapé où il était assis au début de la représentation. Ce même canapé sur le dos duquel Blaine avait marché et qui portait maintenant ses empreintes.

« C'est un meuble d'époque, bégaya-t-il.

-Je vais chercher un truc pour nettoyer. Tu restes là et tu ranges ces papiers, et tu ne laisses _personne_ venir par ici et voir ça. »

Kurt se précipita dehors et Blaine se dépêcha de ramasser le reste des papiers, les empilant sur la table. Il nota vaguement que quelques pages appartenaient au devoir d'Histoire de Wes et il les mit de côté, le reste de son esprit se préoccupant de savoir si sa famille pourrait se permettre d'acheter un nouveau canapé d'époque pour Dalton et s'ils pourraient le faire rentrer et sortir l'ancien sans que la faculté ne le remarque –

« Ok ! Kurt entra dans la salle en dérapant, essoufflé. Un détachant pour le cuir ça devrait marcher !

-Fais-le toi, j'ai peur de l'abimer encore plus. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais ouvrit la bouteille et frotta gentiment le produit sur le canapé. Blaine ferma les yeux, craignant le résultat.

« Tu peux regarder. »

Blaine entrouvrit une paupière avec hésitation, puis soupira et s'écroula sur le canapé. « Tu es incroyable. Merci.

-Laisse-moi juste ranger ça. »

Blaine entendit le bruit des pas de Kurt s'éloigner, gardant les yeux fermés et se laissant aller à ses pensées. Comme souvent ces derniers jours, son esprit se tourna immédiatement vers Kurt. Après leur interprétation de _Baby It's Cold Outside_, quelque chose avait changé entre lui et Kurt et il cherchait encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, surtout que ça signifiait que Kurt voulait passer plus de temps avec lui maintenant, ce que Blaine appréciait tout particulièrement.

Deux soirs plus tôt, Kurt s'était pointé à sa porte, avait ôté son cahier de son bureau et l'avait remplacé par du popcorn, _la Belle et la Bête, Raiponce_ et _la Petite Sirène_ – le favori secret des deux garçons. Ils s'étaient affalés sur le lit de Blaine et avaient chanté avec les personnages, ignorant Wes et David qui frappaient à la porte pour entrer et regarder avec eux. Blaine s'était réveillé le matin suivant lové entre les bras de Kurt, se servant de son torse comme oreiller. Après avoir calmé les battements effrénés de son cœur, il s'était extirpé des bras de son ami et se trouvait dans la salle de bain quand celui-ci s'était réveillé.

_Pourquoi as-tu fui ?_ se demanda Blaine pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois. _Tu t'es réveillé comme ça avec David avant ça, et vous en avez juste ri. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent pour Kurt et toi ?_

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Blaine sursauta, ses yeux s'ouvrant d'un coup sur Kurt debout devant lui. Il porta une main à sa poitrine alors que Kurt ricanait. « Ne me _fais_ pas un truc pareil, Kurt !

-Pardon, » répondit Kurt, n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout.

Il s'affala sur le canapé à côté de Blaine, s'asseyant un chouilla plus près qu'ils ne le feraient normalement. Blaine prit note de cela, ainsi que de la manière dont la main de Kurt reposait librement à côté de sa jambe, attendant d'être saisie…

« Alors... » Blaine brisa le silence, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

« Mmh ? Kurt posa les yeux sur lui, avant de rire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir à court de mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Juste – je ne sais pas, soupira Blaine, avant de se lever brusquement et de commencer à marcher.

-Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Kurt se leva également et se tint anxieusement près du canapé, ne sachant pas s'il devait le suivre ou pas.

Blaine s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, regardant le parc par la fenêtre. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, Kurt. »

Il entendit Kurt s'approcher, puis un bras s'enroula autour de lui. Kurt ne dit pas un mot, regardant simplement par la fenêtre et attendant que Blaine parle.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, admit-il finalement. Quand je suis avec les Warblers, on me voit comme le gars le plus posé et responsable qui soit. Je le sais, tout le monde me le dit. Mais dès que je suis loin des projecteurs, je ne suis plus Blaine, meneur des Warblers. Je suis Blaine qui ne sait pas parler de ses sentiments et qui fait des choses comme laisser des tâches sur des meubles d'époque avant de paniquer. Je suis Blaine qui chante avec les personnages de Disney quand il fait de la muscu et qui prend près d'une heure pour se coiffer chaque matin mais qui n'admet ça devant personne… sauf maintenant. Merde ! »

Kurt rit alors que Blaine ne savait plus où se mettre. « D'autres secrets embarrassants ?

-Je suis sûr que je pourrais en trouver quelques-uns, soupira Blaine. L'un d'eux étant que je radote quand je suis nerveux. Comme maintenant. »

Kurt continua de rire sous cape alors qu'il attirait Blaine contre lui.

« Salut, Blaine-Qui-Radote, je m'appelle Kurt. Principalement connu sous le nom de Kurt le Sarcastique Nouveau. » Blaine ricana en se remémorant Wes baptiser Kurt de cette manière pendant sa deuxième semaine à Dalton. « Mais pour mes amis, je suis Kurt qui parle trop de ses sentiments et encore plus à propos de vêtements. Je suis Kurt qui appelle son père un soir sur deux juste pour entendre sa voix. Et si tu penses qu'une heure sur ses cheveux c'est trop, et bien ce Kurt passe _plus_ d'une heure sur ses soins hydratants chaque matin et ne l'admet vraiment jamais, sauf maintenant parce qu'il fait confiance à Blaine-Qui-Radote. Tu n'es pas perdu, Blaine, tu es humain. »

Et là Blaine eut le souffle coupé parce que personne ne l'avait jamais aussi bien compris que Kurt. « Je – Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Kurt. »

Kurt le mena gentiment jusqu'au canapé le plus proche et le fit assoir, gardant ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu as le droit d'être toi-même. Les gens admirent et respectent Blaine le Meneur des Warblers, certes, mais les gens t'aiment pour qui _tu_ es, Blaine. Pourquoi crois-tu que Wes et David t'asticotent jusqu'à ce que tu perdes ton calme ? Ils savent qu'alors ils voient le vrai toi. Et bien que je désapprouve leurs méthodes, je pense que ce qu'ils font est bien. Tu as besoin de savoir que tu peux être toi-même et que les gens t'aimeront pour ça. J'ai rencontré Blaine le Warbler quand je suis venu espionner, la première fois, mais le Blaine qui m'a réconforté après l'incident avec Karofsky et m'a emmené déjeuner, ça c'était le vrai Blaine. »

Blaine grimaça au souvenir. Il avait réussi à les perdre, tournant en rond jusqu'à ce que finalement ils abandonnent et se rabattent sur le drive-in le plus proche avant de manger dans le parking. Blaine avait passé l'après-midi à s'excuser jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui dise simplement de la fermer.

« Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait pas été bien grave, mais tu agissais comme si c'était la fin du monde ou que tu avais cassé mon sèche-cheveux ou un truc du genre. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil à l'analogie mais resta silencieux alors que Kurt continuait.

« Je veux que tu saches que tu as le droit d'être toi-même et que les gens aiment le vrai Blaine. Moi je l'aime. En fait – » Blaine vit Kurt déglutir et articuler silencieusement quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à _courage_. « Je suis en quelque sorte amoureux du vrai Blaine. »

_Amoureux. Amoureux ? Il – quoi ?_

Apparemment Blaine prenait trop de temps pour comprendre car Kurt soupira. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passe deux mains attrapaient doucement son visage et une paire de lèvres se posait sur les siennes.

_Oh. Amoureux. Je vois._

Kurt s'écarta et Blaine ouvrit les yeux. « Hé, attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? J'en veux encore… »

Kurt eut ce rire merveilleux bien à lui, alors que Blaine saisissait ce qu'il venait de dire et rougissait. « Ça c'est le Blaine que j'aime voir, » murmura-t-il, pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_Si c'est un Blaine hors de contrôle qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il aura_. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre de Kurt et se réjouit du gémissement qu'il obtint. _Etre humain a certainement ses avantages._

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the Warblers have left the room after Bills Bills Bills. Kurt and Blaine stay behind to gather all the papers that have scattered on the floor. What happens next?<strong>_

_Tous les Warblers ont quitté la salle après Bills Bills Bills. Kurt et Blaine restent pour ramasser tous les papiers qui se sont éparpillés au sol. Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?_

* * *

><p><em>A venir : Texto, où comment une simple conversation par écrans interposés peut aboutir à des conséquences intéressantes ...<em>


	15. 69 : Texto

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Désolée pour le retard indépendant de ma volonté._

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Text " par Pich_'_ , avec une correction de Wyny_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Saison 2, après le transfert de Kurt à Dalton<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15  Prompt n°69 : Texto / Text**

_Cette réunion est tellement ennuyante - Kurt_

_Je sais, fais juste avec. Si on acquiesce poliment et qu'on ne se plaint pas, ça finira bientôt. Et ne laisse pas Wes t'attraper en train d'envoyer des textos, tu gagnerais un sermon de dix minutes sur combien tout ces trucs sont importants, et sur la nécessité d'être attentif. Si on a de la chance - Blaine_

_Mais ça ne l'est pas ! On a déjà choisi notre liste de chansons, nos tenues, notre chorégraphie, notre positionnement sur la scène, pourquoi TOUT cela doit-il faire l'objet de délibérations ? Et pourquoi devant nous ? - Kurt_

_Parce que Wes est un obsédé du contrôle et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'amuse ;) - Blaine_

_Bien vrai. _« _Au fait, tu as zappé le gel aujourd'hui ? _» _ - Kurt_

_J'en avais plus. Je sais que ça a l'air horrible - Blaine._

_Carrément pas, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ils étaient si … bouclés - Kurt _

_Ha, tu rougis - Kurt_

_Tais-toi. Thad essaie de lire maintenant, il veut savoir ce que tu as dit - Blaine._

_Devrais-je t'envoyer quelque chose de suggestif pour le faire flipper ?- Kurt_

_Y' a pas grand-chose qui peut faire flipper Thad – Blaine _

_C'est un défi ? - Kurt_

_Oh bébé, je n'en peux plus d'attendre que Wes parte pour le weekend. Nous avons déjà baptisé ton lit, et je me meurs d'envie de me faire le sien_ _depuis un moment. Nous sommes doués pour garder nos escapades secrètes, même si tout ce que je veux là maintenant c'est traverser la salle et t'en rouler une devant tout le monde parce que tu es foutrement sexy - Kurt_

_Je l'ai mis KO ? - Kurt_

_Non, il va bien maintenant. Je pense qu'il a arrêté de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Tu es diabolique, Kurt Hummel ;) - Blaine_

_mec, c'est thad. tu es fou. et je ne veux rien savoir. ou entendre. et je ne veux jamais voir ça. t'es banni de ma chambre._

_Et bien, Thad, c'est-ce que tu gagnes à espionner - Kurt_

_Dit l'espion… - Blaine_

_Ferm__**e-la**__, toi. Oh, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi Nick ne pouvait pas garder sa bouche fermée ? - Kurt_

_Parce qu'il voulait que nous passions une AUTRE demi-heure de torture pendant que Wes __**évalue**__ ses idées de duo ? - Blaine_

_Cet endroit est tellement bizarre__- Kurt_

_Bizarre dans le bon sens ? - Blaine_

_Parfois. Mc Kinley me manque, mais en même temps ça me rendait fou. Mais un autre genre de folie, je ne peux même pas les comparer. Mais je suis content d'être venu ici, c'est sympa - Kurt._

_Ouais. Tu t'adaptes très bien __:)__ - Blaine_

_Ben, j'ai eu un super ami-qui-a-été-promu-petit-ami pour m'aider __:)__ - Kurt_

_A ton service __:)__ - Blaine_

_Va-t-on avoir une conversation par smiley là ? - Kurt_

_:)__ - Blaine_

_Je refuse - Kurt_

_:(__ - Blaine _

_Oh boudes pas - Kurt_

_HA ! C'est ce que tu gagnes à jouer à ça. Excuse bidon au fait -Kurt_

_Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire ? J'envoyais des textos à Kurt et il ne voulait pas m'envoyer un smiley et m'a rendu triste ? Ça me donne l'air d'avoir 12 ans - Blaine_

_Ouais, mais dire que Thad t'a donné un coup de pied te donne l'air d'avoir quatre ans. T'as de la chance que Wes ne puisse pas donner de colle - Kurt_

_Oh, la ferme – Blaine _

_Kurt, je blaguais - Blaine_

_S'il te plait ? - Blaine_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner? - Blaine_

_;) - Kurt_

_Pourquoi es-tu assis si loin ? - Blaine_

_Parce que j'ai oublié mon cahier en chimie et que quand je suis revenu, Thad avait piqué ma place et que tu étais trop poli pour lui demander de bouger - Kurt_

_Ah ouais - Blaine_

_Que ferais-tu si tu étais à côté de moi ? - Kurt_

_Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? - Kurt_

_Rien - Blaine_

_Ne me ment pas, je connais ce regard. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? - Kurt_

_En quelque sorte - Blaine_

_Oh. - Kurt_

_Non, pas comme ça ! J'ai juste … quand tu as demandé ce que je ferais si j'étais là … - Blaine_

_Dis-moi ? - Kurt_

_Ben… Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé t'embrasser - Blaine_

_Kurt ? Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait ? - Blaine_

_Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je comprends très bien- Blaine_

_On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir … je m'inquiète. Si tu ne m'envoies pas un texto dans les trente prochaines secondes, je te rejoins - Blaine_

_Désolé, juste en train d'essayer de passer outre le choc. Tu le VEUX vraiment ? Avec moi ? - Kurt_

_Non, avec Thad. Bien sûr avec toi. Tu croyais que je ne voulais pas ? - Blaine_

_Tu n'es pas le seul qui sait lire sur les visages et tu as « en plein doute » écrit sur le tien. Kurt, tu es mon petit-ami. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Je ne voulais juste pas précipiter les choses. Je voulais que tu sois prêt. J'avais prévu de t'en parler dans les prochains jours en fait, je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit en train d'avoir cette conversation par texto - Blaine_

_Mm. Stupide Wes et sa réunion. S'il n'était pas là, le ferais-tu ? - Kurt_

_Si tu voulais que je le fasse - Blaine_

_Je le veux - Kurt_

_Alors oui :) __- Blaine_

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi laisses-tu Wes t'en empêcher ? __Ça __rendrait peut-être la réunion plus intéressante de toute façon - Kurt._

_Et bien, dans ce cas … - Blaine_

_Je crois qu'on les a tués - Kurt_

_Yep. TOUS - Blaine_

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que la réunion est terminée et que nous pouvons y aller ? Parce que c'est un peu stupide de s'envoyer des textos alors que tu es juste à côté de moi et que nous pourrions faire d'autres choses … - Kurt_

_Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de t'aimer. __Allons-y - Blaine_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I challenge you to make a chapter made ONLY out of texts between Kurt and Blaine<strong>_

_Je te met au défi de faire un chapitre SEULEMENT composé de textos entre Kurt et Blaine_

* * *

><p><em> A suivre : Relaxation Culinaire ... qui veut un gâteau ? <em>


	16. 86 : Cuisine AntiStress

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Stressbake " par Wyny__ , avec une correction de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : Saison 2, après le transfert de Kurt à Dalton.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16  Prompt n°86 : Cuisine anti-stree / Stressbake**

Blaine allait et venait à travers sa chambre, vérifiant mentalement ses connaissances pour l'examen du lendemain. _Le méthane c'est CH4, l'éthylène C2H4…_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Wes entra, transportant une brassée de muffins. Blaine le fixa alors qu'il les lâchait sur son lit et soupirait d'aise.

« J'adoooore la nourriture.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'étudier, Wes ? Et où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? »

Wes haussa les épaules alors qu'il mordait dans un muffin.

« Chai'tud'out'l-

-Arrête ! Blaine leva les mains, frissonnant. Avale _avant _de parler. »

Wes avala. « On dirait ma mère. Enfin bref, j'ai étudié toute la journée et je les ai trouvés à la cuisine. » Il prit un autre muffin et l'envoya à Blaine. « Tiens, chocolat. Je sais que c'est ton préféré. »

Blaine prit une bouchée, avalant avant de parler.

« Wow, ils sont supers !

-Ouai, tu ne nous avais jamais dit que Kurt était aussi bon cuisinier.

-Attends, c'est Kurt qui les a faits ? » Wes hocha la tête, la bouche à nouveau pleine de muffin. « Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt cuisinait ? »

Wes mit quelques instants avant de répondre. « Cuisine, pas cuisinait. Et je ne suis pas sûr, mais il avait l'air fatigué. »

Blaine était déjà pratiquement dans le couloir. « N'oublie pas d'étudier, Wes. »

Une affirmation étouffée lui parvint de la chambre alors qu'il descendait vers la cuisine. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'on pouvait cuisiner à Dalton, et encore moins faire des pâtisseries. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait des gâteaux au lieu de réviser ?_ Poussant la porte, Blaine se figea quand il aperçut la salle. Il y avait des plateaux de nourriture _partout_. Trois différentes fournées de muffins, de nombreux plateaux de biscuits – Blaine saliva en en repérant quelques-uns avec des copeaux trois chocolats – brownies, scones et… _deux gâteaux ?_

Et Kurt était au lieu de tout ça, un bol à la main, mélangeant pendant qu'il lisait la recette. Blaine s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge et Kurt leva les yeux. « Oh, Blaine ! Salut ! »

Blaine fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'état de son ami. Kurt avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux et l'air presque désespéré.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il traversa la salle et prit le bol des mains de son ami, provoquant un grognement de protestation. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Seulement quelques heures. »

Kurt s'agita, évitant ses yeux.

« Ah oui ? Donc si je demande à David si tu étais là quand il s'est réveillé ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il me dira ?

Il n'avait rien demandé à David, mais à en juger par la fatigue apparente de Kurt, il connaissait la réponse. Kurt soupira.

« Ok, bon il se peut que j'ai passé une partie de la nuit ici. C'est pas grave.

-Bien sûr que c'est grave. Tu cuisines au lieu de dormir et d'étudier, désapprouva Blaine. Est-ce que c'est ta manière de te relaxer ? »

Kurt acquiesça, semblant embarrassé.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Et ce sont mes premiers exams à Dalton et je sais qu'ils seront bien plus difficiles que ceux de McKinley et je ne veux pas tout foirer. »

Blaine plaça une main sur son bras. « Hé, du calme. C'est bon. »

Il sentit la chaleur se répandre dans sa main au contact et tenta d'ignorer la sensation, se concentrant sur le problème à régler.

« Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais si inquiet ? »

Ce dernier soupira et s'assit, Blaine prenant l'autre siège.

« Tu étais bien assez occupé, je n'avais pas envie de te déranger.

-Kurt, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir pour n'importe quoi, je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi. »

Quand Kurt le regarda, il y avait une lueur de peine dans ses yeux et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Ouai, je suppose que c'est ce que fait un bon _mentor_, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est ce que fait un ami, corrigea-t-il automatiquement, avant de saisir le sens caché des mots. Attends… Kurt ? »

Il baissa à nouveau la tête, mais son silence parlait pour lui. Blaine hésita une seconde, avant de se dire _au diable tout ça_ et de tendre le bras, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh, probablement depuis que tu as chanté _Teenage Dream_, rit Kurt avec amertume. Mais j'en suis sûr depuis qu'on a fait _Baby It's Cold Outside_. Et je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, donc épargne-moi le "refus en douceur", s'il te plait. »

Blaine avait la tête qui tournait, essayant d'appréhender les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était Kurt, _son_ Kurt, lui disant, à lui _Blaine_, qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Après qu'il ait passé tant d'heures à essayer de se convaincre que ses sentiments ne seraient pas réciproques et que tenter quelque chose avec Kurt n'était _pas_ possible ?

« Ok, peut-être que dire _quelque chose_ ne serait pas mal. »

Blaine releva les yeux, tiré de ses pensées. « Désolé, j'ai juste… tu _m_'aimes ?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter là ? J'ai assez de choses qui me tracassent en ce moment, soupira Kurt.

-Tu veux laisser tomber le sujet sans savoir ce que je ressens ? Blaine haussa un sourcil, incapable d'empêcher le sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage. Tu es sûr ? »

Et quand il y repensa plus tard, il sût que ce fut à cette seconde, quand Kurt se retourna vers lui avec juste une lueur d'espoir sur le visage, ce fut alors que tout changea entre eux. Ce fut le moment.

« Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être qu'on devrait en parler. »

Un sourire similaire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Kurt et Blaine décida qu'il était en veine avec ses tentatives, donc pourquoi ne pas en faire une autre.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Il s'arrêta une seconde, regardant la confusion apparaitre sur les traits de son ami.

« Je peux imaginer quelque chose de bien mieux à faire que de parler. »

Et quand le visage de Kurt s'éclaira d'un air entendu, Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens parlaient toujours de "feux d'artifice" quand ils s'embrassaient. En fait, il ne comprenait pas que quiconque puisse se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre, parce que toutes pensées le quittèrent à la seconde où sa bouche entra en contact avec celle de Kurt. Et tout était Kurt et Blaine et…

« Klaine, » murmura Kurt en s'écartant. Blaine cligna des yeux et Kurt pencha légèrement la tête. « Désolé, c'est ce que font les jeunes de McKinley quand un couple se forme, ils inventent leur nom de couple. Celui-ci était plus ou moins dans ma tête depuis un moment maintenant…

-Tu lisais mes pensées ou un truc comme ça ? »

Et le rire qui échappa au jeune homme fût suffisant pour que Blaine l'attire dans un autre baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il contempla le plus jeune, qui semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« C'est sûr que tu as l'air moins stressé, remarqua-t-il. Donc que dirais-tu de distribuer toute cette nourriture aux gars affamés de l'internat, puis d'aller travailler un peu plus notre… relaxation ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'éclairèrent et il sauta sur ses pieds.

* * *

><p>Prompt :<p>

_**I've got a thing for stressbaking Kurt. Maybe before he auditioned for the Warblers he and Blaine were, well anywhere with a kitchen really, and Blaine walks into a kitchen full of cookies brownies cakes muffins etc. Perhaps they're at Dalton and David or Wesley alert Blaine to this cookie phenomenon by casually mentioning not knowing kurt was such a good cook/baker.**_

_J'ai un faible pour un Kurt compensant le stress par la cuisine. Peut-être avant qu'il auditionne chez les Warblers, lui et Blaine sont, et bien n'importe où avec une cuisine en fait, et Blaine entre dans une cuisine pleine de cookies, brownies, gâteaux, muffins… Peut-être qu'ils sont à Dalton et David et Wesley préviennent Blaine de ce phénomène culinaire en mentionnant en passant qu'ils ne savaient pas que Kurt était si bon pâtissier_.

* * *

><p><em>A venir : Mercedes<em>


	17. 32 : Mercedes

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Mercedes " par Wyny__ , avec une correction de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : Saison 2, épisode 17<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17  Prompt n°32 : Mercedes**

« A trois, nommez votre couverture Vogue 2010 préférée. 1… 2… 3 !

-Marion Cotillard ! »

Kurt rit de plaisir alors que Blaine affichait un air choqué. « Oh, mon dieu, arrête !

-Je sais, je sais. Elle est INCROYABLE. »

Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, probablement plus parce que Blaine lui portait tant d'attention qu'à cause de leur amour mutuel pour Vogue.

« Elle est incroyable, » sourit Blaine, glissant un gressin dans sa bouche. (1)

Kurt entendit tousser en face d'eux et se tourna vers Mercedes qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Il grimaça et lui lança un regard d'excuse, cherchant son téléphone sous la table.

'_Cedes, je suis désolé, il est juste si captivant. Et incroyable. On fera plus attention à toi à partir de maintenant, promis. – Kurt_

Blaine parlait de quelque chose en rapport avec Wes et David pendant que Kurt envoyait subtilement le message à Mercedes. Il la vit baisser les yeux et lire le message, puis répondre rapidement.

_J'vais vous laisser un peu les garçons. Voir s'ils ont des patates. – M_

« Bien, je vais aller me chercher quelques pommes sautées. »

Comme promis, Mercedes se leva, leur faisant un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers les cuisines. Kurt soupira, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité de ne pas avoir fait attention à sa meilleure amie, mais il savait qu'elle irait bien une fois qu'ils auraient discuté de certaines choses.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Ouais, je crois qu'elle n'a juste pas l'habitude de me partager. » Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, qui semblait encore un peu inquiet. « Mais ça ira, une fois que je lui aurai parlé. Ça fait un moment qu'on est tout l'un pour l'autre, on s'est mutuellement soutenus envers et contre tout. Donc je pense que c'est un peu bizarre pour elle de voir que quelqu'un d'autre fait attention à moi. »

Il sourit à Blaine qui avait l'air mi-flatté, mi-confus.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu dit que tu n'avais personne à qui parler quand le truc avec Karofsky est arrivé ? »

Kurt tressaillait encore un peu chaque fois que le nom était mentionné et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Il ignora le murmure d'excuse de Blaine alors qu'il cherchait comment répondre au mieux.

« Mercedes m'aime à la folie. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Elle sait ce que c'est que d'être persécutée et haï et de recevoir des slushies sans raison, ça c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien. Mais c'est quelque chose dont je ne pourrais pas lui parler et je ne peux même pas lui donner d'explication quand elle demande pourquoi je ne suis pas venu vers elle. Et crois-moi, elle le demande. Tous les New Direction le font. »

Kurt savait qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose que sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas que quiconque sache. Mais il se souvint aussi de la réaction de Blaine quand il avait découvert que personne chez les New Directions – des gens qui étaient censés être sa famille à McKinley – n'avait remarqué les brimades et il ne voulait pas une nouvelle scène, surtout pas en public.

« Blaine, Mercedes n'a jamais eu de petit ami. Mais plus que ça, personne n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour elle. Au moins j'ai déjà connu ça. Elle n'a jamais eu à rejeter quelqu'un ou à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Alors comment est-ce que j'aurais pu venir vers elle et lui demander conseil sur la manière de gérer quelqu'un qui me porte une attention dont je ne veux pas ?

-Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de ça, Kurt. N'aurait-elle pas pu te soutenir quand même ? Je veux dire, tu as tout de même été agressé – non, pardon, tu ne veux probablement pas parler de ça maintenant. »

Blaine avait l'air incroyablement contrit et Kurt savait qu'il devait avoir pâli à ces mots qu'ils avaient mutuellement accepté de ne pas utiliser. Mais il était temps de faire face.

« C'est bon. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Oui, j'ai été agressé. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour ça de toute façon ? Bien sûr, on aurait pu se faire des séances entre filles et des soirées pyjamas et tout ça, mais elle ne sait pas comment gérer ça. Aucun de mes amis ne le sait, et c'est pour ça que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. Ce dont j'avais besoin c'était qu'un membre du personnel cesse de s'en foutre, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. J'ai été incroyablement chanceux de t'avoir, Blaine. Quelqu'un qui est passé par des trucs comme ça et qui peut me donner des conseils avec une expérience derrière. Quelqu'un qui tient à moi et quelqu'un que j'aime assez pour lui faire confiance, peu importe sur quoi. Donc tu ne peux pas blâmer Mercedes de ne pas avoir été là pour moi, ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Blaine le regardait fixement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Blaine ?

-Kurt… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Kurt se repassa rapidement tout ce qu'il avait dit les minutes précédentes. _Agressé… aucun professeur ne m'a aidé… Blaine était le seul… aime…_

_Oh merde_.

« Je – je devrais aller… aller jeter un œil sur Mercedes. M'assurer qu'elle va bien, » balbutia-t-il en commençant à se lever, comptant clairement sortir de là et trouver un endroit tranquille où s'effondrer et pleurer pour les prochaines heures parce que là tout de suite c'était trop.

Mais une main fut sur son poignet l'instant d'après, le retenant avec douceur.

« Kurt. »

Ce ne fut pas la main qui le retint, mais la vulnérabilité dans la voix de Blaine, la manière dont elle accrocha légèrement comme s'il essayait de retenir quelque chose. Kurt se tourna pour le regarder. Blaine était juste à côté de lui, le tirant doucement pour qu'il se rasseye sur la banquette.

« Kurt ne part pas. S'il te plait ? Je sais que tu es embarrassé –

-Mortifié, oui ! Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de te le dire. J'ai travaillé tellement dur pour garder ça secret parce que je _savais_ que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, et maintenant tu sais et tu vas probablement me faire un discours vertueux disant que c'est ok et que tu me vois toujours comme un bon ami, mais _essaie_ de dire à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes quand tu sais qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose – »

Kurt vit sa tirade abruptement coupée quand les lèvres de Blaine s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Luttant encore avec sa colère et son embarras, il mit quelques secondes pour percuter. _Blaine est en train de m'embrasser_.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Kurt s'était représenté. Il avait toujours imaginé que son premier baiser serait doux et sucré après une sincère déclaration d'amour entre lui et – l'autre personne (il s'était aussi toujours imaginé que ce serait Blaine mais n'avait jamais osé espérer). Ce baiser était emprunt de _besoin_, comme si Blaine essayait de lui dire sans un mot combien il l'aimait aussi. Kurt répondit alors, se pressant plus près de Blaine, essayant de s'imprégner de lui au cas où ce soit la dernière fois que ça arrive – _mais ne pense pas ça_.

Après ce qui parût être tout à la fois une seconde et une heure, Kurt s'écarta, cherchant tout signe de regret dans les yeux de Blaine. A la place, il y vit tant d'amour que sa respiration se bloqua.

« Kurt, bien sûr que je t'aime. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais la même chose. »

Kurt rit, se sentant soudainement aussi léger que l'air.

« C'est un vrai cliché adolescent, n'est-ce pas ?

-En quoi, ne rien voir, puis s'embrasser ? Et bien, la plupart des adolescents font ça avec des _filles_…, se moqua Blaine, alors que Kurt le frappait gentiment, souriant toujours. Mais oui. Et ensuite ils passent généralement beaucoup plus de temps à faire la seconde partie, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

-Arrête d'agiter les sourcils, on dirait un pervers. » C'était au tour de Kurt de se moquer alors que Blaine perdait de sa superbe. « Mais oui, on peut. »

Blaine lui sourit à nouveau et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un autre baiser. Et maintenant que la peur et l'urgence initiales étaient passées, ils étaient libres de profiter tranquillement et d'explorer les lèvres de l'autre aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient –

« Ok, les garçons, vous êtes tout à fait adorables mais il faut que vous cessiez les mamours avant que les gens ne commencent à vous regarder de travers. »

Kurt mit fin au baiser avec réluctance, se tournant pour voir une Mercedes amusée se glisser sur la banquette en face d'eux avec un large panier de pommes sautées. Elle surprit son regard et hocha la tête, et Kurt sentit la tension qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir le quitter. Il avait craint que Mercedes ne puisse passer outre sa jalousie, mais elle avait l'air sincèrement heureuse pour lui, même s'il savait qu'ils auraient à parler plus tard.

« Maintenant, je sais que ce serait sympa de ma part de vous laisser seuls tous les deux pour que vous puissiez mieux faire _connaissance_. » Kurt se sentit rougir à l'emphase sur le mot. « Mais au lieu de ça, je vais rester assise et vous cuisiner pour des détails, et ensuite je pourrai te menacer, » elle pointa Blaine, dont la gorge se serra, « et te dire ce qui se passera si jamais tu blesses mon garçon. »

Kurt sentit la main de Blaine se glisser dans la sienne et il la serra de façon rassurante, souriant de l'air menaçant de Mercedes. « Tant que tu ne le fais pas fuir, ça marche.

-Elle ne m'effraie pas, Kurt. » Blaine avait l'air encore légèrement nerveux, mais il regardait Mercedes avec défiance.

« Non, c'est vrai. Le père de Kurt et son fusil le feront. »

Blaine pâlit et Kurt réprimanda Mercedes. « Ok, finissons le repas pour que tu puisses avoir ces détails qui te font saliver, ensuite on pourra y aller et avoir notre session commérages.

-Sûr, blanc bec leur sourit Mercedes avant de leur tendre son panier. Pommes sautées ? »

* * *

><p>(1) Retranscrit de l'épisode par Sarah jusqu'ici. Traduit directement de sa fic, non retranscrit de la version française.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt:<strong>_

_**At Breadstix during 2x07 Blaine and Kurt are mindlessly flirting and Mercedes is bored out of her mind. Right? Well, what if when Mercedes excuses herself to ask for tots, our boys have a heart-to-heart about the kurtofsky kiss, in which Kurt slips up and says (in one way or another) that he loves Blaine. Blaine, seeing Kurt get flustered and start to leave, grabs Kurt's wrist and kisses him. BONUS: They get caught by Mercedes and she has a Mother Hen moment.**_

_A Breadstix pendant l'épisode 2x07, Blaine et Kurt flirtent inconsciemment et Mercedes s'ennuie à mort. N'est-ce pas ? Et bien, et si quand Mercedes s'excuse pour aller demander des pommes sautées, nos garçons avaient une conversation à cœur ouvert à propos du baiser Kurtofsky, pendant laquelle Kurt laisse échapper (d'une manière ou d'une autre) qu'il aime Blaine. Blaine, voyant Kurt devenir nerveux et commencer à partir, l'attrape par le poignet et l'embrasse. BONUS : ils se font attraper par Mercedes et elle a un moment Maman Poule._

* * *

><p>A venir : Disparu<p> 


	18. 167 : Disparu

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Gone " par Wyny__ , avec une correction de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 : Saison 2, alors que Kurt est à Dalton<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18  Prompt n°167 : Disparu / Gone**

« Hé, Blaine ? »

Blaine leva les yeux de son livre d'exercices pour trouver Kurt sur le pas de sa porte, un petit sac de voyage en bandoulière.

« Je pars pour le week-end. »

Se frottant les yeux de fatigue, il lui fit signe d'entrer, le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras sans se lever.

« Passe un bon week-end, lui dit-il à voix basse.

-Et toi, vas-y mollo sur les révisions. » Kurt se recula d'un pas et l'observa, clairement inquiet. « Et dors un peu. Je t'envoie un texto ce soir pour te mettre au lit.

-J'attendrai ça, rit Blaine. A dimanche. »

Kurt lui fit signe et quitta la chambre, Blaine le regardant partir avant de se replonger avec un soupir dans les équations différentielles. _Vais-je un jour me prendre en main et lui dire ce que je ressens ?_

Une heure plus tard, il accueillit avec plaisir la distraction quand Jeff toqua légèrement à sa porte avant d'entrer.

« Ce chapitre est infernal, pas vrai ?, » dit-il avec compassion. Blaine acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord. « Est-ce que tu sais où est Kurt ? J'ai besoin de son aide pour de la conjugaison.

-Oh, il est déjà parti pour le week-end. Il y a environ une heure, je crois. »

Jeff fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi sa voiture est encore là ? »

Blaine fronça les sourcils à son tour, se levant pour aller à sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur le parking des étudiants. Et en effet, le Navigator de Kurt était toujours garé au même endroit.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un est passé le prendre, dit-il, attrapant son téléphone et composant le numéro de Kurt, sans recevoir de réponse. Je vais appeler son demi-frère. »

Il avait le numéro de Finn depuis leur deuxième rencontre et Blaine l'appela, essayant de se convaincre que tout allait bien.

« Allo ?

-Finn, hé, c'est Blaine. Juste une question, est-ce que tu es passé prendre Kurt ? »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

« Non, mince, est-ce que je devais ? »

Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, Finn parlait à quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

« Est-ce qu'on devait aller chercher Kurt ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Finn répondit. « Kurt est censé être en chemin »

Blaine se mordit la lèvre. « Finn, j'ai besoin de parler au père de Kurt. »

Heureusement, Finn eut le bon sens de juste passer le téléphone au lieu de poser des questions et Burt Hummel fut en ligne en quelques secondes.

« Tu es en train de me dire que Kurt n'est pas encore parti ? Il m'a envoyé un texto, pour me dire qu'il était en route, il n'est pas blessé ou un truc comme ça, hein ? »

Blaine avala sa salive. « M. Hummel, sa voiture est encore là, mais lui non. »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence total, puis, « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Kurt est passé il y a environ une heure et m'a dit qu'il partait, mais sa voiture est encore dans le parking. Et il ne répond pas au téléphone. » Blaine hésita une seconde. « Je peux réunir les gars et faire fouiller Dalton mais il faudrait peut-être impliquer les autorités. »

Jeff sortait déjà son téléphone quand Burt répondit.

« Fait-le. Nous serons là aussi vite que possible. »

La ligne fut coupée et Blaine se tourna vers Jeff qui écrivait un texto.

« J'ai dit à tout le monde de nous rejoindre à la salle de répétition dans dix minutes. Ça nous donne le temps de vérifier à nouveau la chambre de Kurt et de descendre à sa voiture pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ensuite, si c'est encore nécessaire, tu pourras appeler la police. »

Blaine était déjà pratiquement dans le couloir, Jeff trottant pour tenir le rythme. Nick les rejoignit à mi-chemin, commençant à demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence par Jeff, alors que Blaine marchait à grands pas devant. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kurt et s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il est là ?

-Non, » répondit-il tout bas, faisant un pas à l'intérieur pour laisser les autres entrer, sachant qu'ils devaient être troublés par son brusque changement d'attitude. Après tout, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui puisse le surprendre ou lui donner une raison de croire que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était juste la chambre de Kurt, qui était vide mais tellement incroyablement _Kurt_ que Blaine sentit la réalité de la situation le frapper durement.

_Kurt a disparu. Kurt a disparu et je ne sais pas où il est et il est peut-être kidnappé ou mort ou blessé et je ne peux rien faire contre ça et c'est sérieux et je l'aime et je ne vais peut-être jamais le revoir._

« Oh mon dieu. »

Blaine sentit ses jambes le lâcher et une paire de bras le rattraper alors qu'il tombait, avant de l'installer rapidement sur le lit.

« Blaine ? Blaine, est-ce que tu m'entends ? lui parvint une voix inquiète qu'il identifia comme celle de Jeff. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide.

-Non, arriva-t-il à dire, employant toute la force qu'il pouvait pour se rassoir. Je vais bien. Vraiment, ajouta-t-il quand il vit l'expression dubitative des garçons agenouillés devant lui. Nous devons nous concentrer pour chercher Kurt maintenant. Allons à sa voiture. »

Nick insista pour l'aider à se lever, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la chambre.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine pensait qu'il serait plus agacé par l'interruption – après tout, c'était du temps qu'il pourrait passer à chercher Kurt. Mais il répondit calmement.

« Oui, je l'aime.

-Et bien, allons le trouver, alors, » dit simplement Jeff, comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Blaine n'en serait pas étonné – Jeff avait toujours su comprendre les gens mieux qu'ils ne se comprenaient eux-mêmes.

Les trois garçons descendirent rapidement au parking, s'assurant que Kurt n'était pas dans le coin. Ils s'apprêtaient tout juste à rejoindre la voiture quand Blaine s'immobilisa, tendant le bras pour les arrêter.

« Regardez », dit-il tout bas, pointant le sol devant eux.

C'était le téléphone de Kurt.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Puis, avec des gestes lents, Nick sortit un tissu de sa poche.

« Je vais prendre le téléphone avec ça, dit-il calmement, ensuite on rentrera aussi vite que possible. Et dès qu'on sera à l'intérieur, Jeff appellera la police. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Nick s'agenouilla pour saisir rapidement le téléphone avant de faire signe aux autres. Ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment d'un bon pas, Jeff s'éloignant une fois à l'intérieur pour passer le coup de fil.

« Blaine, je vais alerter la sécurité et faire verrouiller les lieux.

-La famille de Kurt est en route, s'entendit-il dire, à peine conscient des mots quittant sa bouche.

-Nous leur ferons savoir. Peux-tu identifier sa famille ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, fixant le mur en face de lui d'un air absent. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de Nick apparut juste en face de lui.

« Hé, respire. Allez, Blaine, pas de crise de panique avec moi. Tu l'as déjà fait, tu sais ce qu'il se passe. Respire.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les mots l'atteignent, et puis encore quelques unes pour se souvenir de comment respirer, mais finalement Blaine réussit à prendre une inspiration.

« C'est ça, l'encouragea gentiment Nick. Tout va bien se passer. La police sera bientôt là. »

Il s'interrompit, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Blaine avant de faire un signe de tête.

« Jeff va tout de suite appeler la sécurité et dire aux autres Warblers ce qu'il se passe et on va tous attendre la famille de Kurt ici. D'accord ? »

Blaine acquiesça, ses pensées s'éclaircissant. « Merci. Désolé pour ça. »

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour que sa respiration se calme complètement et il se sentit trembler. Nick posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

« Ça fait un moment que tu ne nous avais pas fait une crise de panique comme celle-là.

-Pour être honnête, ça vaut le coût de paniquer, Nick.

-Tout ira bien. »

Le ton de Nick était chaleureux et rassurant mais Blaine ne pouvait s'y laisser prendre.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais pas où il est, ni avec qui il est, ni ce qui lui arrive. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et Blaine se tourna pour voir Jeff revenir avec Wes et David.

« La sécurité a été alertée et le reste des Warblers fouille Dalton, rapporta Wes. S'il est ici, nous le trouverons. »

Ensuite, tout sembla se produire en même temps. La sécurité arriva et commença à verrouiller le campus. La police se pointa en même temps que la famille de Kurt et le foyer fut soudain plein de personnes posant des questions et notant des témoignages. Le téléphone de Kurt fut remis, on donna accès à sa chambre et la police commença à enquêter dans le parking. Pendant tout ce temps, Blaine ne bougea pas de sa place, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait d'une voix monotone. Nick et Wes se tenaient à ses côtés de manière protectrice, répondant pour lui à autant de questions qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ce ne fut que quand la police en eut fini avec Burt et qu'il vint vers lui que Blaine montra une quelconque émotion.

« M. Hummel, je suis _tellement_ désolé. J'aurais dû vérifier, j'aurais dû l'accompagner à sa voiture –

-Stop. » Blaine se tut instantanément, craignant le pire. « Blaine, ne n'est en rien de ta faute donc ne commence pas à t'accuser. Il n'y avait pas de raison de penser que quoique ce soit puisse arriver à Kurt et tu as donné aux flics une très bonne description à envoyer, meilleure que ce que j'aurais pu donner. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. »

Blaine relâcha sa respiration saccadée.

« Je sais, admit-il, je me sens juste inutile.

-Tout comme moi, gamin. »

Burt hésita, jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons de chaque côté de Blaine, qui comprirent rapidement le message et s'éloignèrent.

« Tu me l'aurais dit si ce Karofsky avait appelé Kurt ou lui avait cherché des noises, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument, répondit-il immédiatement. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait mentionné. D'habitude il me dit ce qu'il se passe, mais parfois il considère qu'il dérange et il arrête. Mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet ou un truc comme ça dernièrement. »

Burt hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Je vais leur dire de toute façon, juste au cas où, pour qu'ils puissent suivre ça –

Le brusque éclat d'une conversation à travers les talkies-walkies de la pièce l'interrompit et le cœur de Blaine se coinça dans sa gorge car _c'était une adresse_.

« Est-ce qu'ils l'ont trouvé ? »

Burt était déjà parti vers l'officier de police le plus proche alors qu'un groupe se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il retourna vers Blaine quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est possible, ils vont vérifier et nous le ferrons savoir, mais il faut qu'on reste ici. »

Blaine acquiesça à contre cœur et Burt rejoignit sa famille pour transmettre l'information. Finn était au téléphone, probablement en train de parler à Mercedes et Blaine grimaça à l'idée de la distance que les commérages avaient déjà pu parcourir à ce moment-là. Il soupira et laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur.

« Tu t'accroches ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux. La main de Nick se glissa dans la sienne et il la serra involontairement.

« Comment te sentirais-tu si c'était Jeff ?

-Exactement pareil. »

Et pour une quelconque raison cela réconforta Blaine plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'attente était atroce. Blaine n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé, du temps qu'il avait passé à la même place à simplement attendre cet appel radio pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. La première annonce avait été négative – la police était passé voir Karofsky et l'avait trouvé au travail, où il avait passé toute la matinée. Blaine ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non. D'un certain côté, ce n'était pas la personne qui donnait des cauchemars à Kurt… mais maintenant ça pouvait potentiellement être bien pire.

La majorité des Warblers les avaient maintenant rejoints et s'agitaient en tout sens, tentant de se rendre utiles. Mais il n'y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire hormis attendre.

Et puis le crépitement du talkie éclata « La victime a été localisée, indemne, de retour immédiatement. »

Les proches de Kurt se serraient dans les bras les uns des autres, extrêmement soulagés, et Finn avait l'air au bord des larmes. Les représentants de l'administration soupirèrent tous de soulagement et de nombreux Warblers s'étreignaient, souriant enfin à nouveau. L'histoire fut rapidement exposée – quelqu'un avait vu un jeune homme emmener une personne correspondant à la description de Kurt dans une maison des environs de Lima et la police l'y avait trouvé, clairement retenu contre sa volonté mais heureusement pas blessé. Le nom du jeune homme n'était pas encore connu.

Blaine glissa lentement au sol, tremblant. Les garçons l'entourèrent immédiatement, lui apportant autant de soutien qu'ils le pouvaient alors qu'il s'autorisait finalement à laisser couler les larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Les bras de Nick l'entouraient et il ne cessait de lui parler doucement. « Tout va bien, ils l'ont trouvé, il va bien, il revient. »

Si le temps s'était écoulé lentement avant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce moment-là. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la porte, en attente. Tout ce que Blaine savait, c'était que Kurt n'était pas blessé physiquement, mais ça ne voulait rien dire – les mots pouvaient être aussi douloureux que les coups, surtout dans cette ville. Et la même question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, ainsi que dans celle de tous les autres probablement : _qui avait fait ça ?_

Et finalement la sécurité ouvrit les portes et deux policiers entrèrent, encadrant Kurt, petit et pâle mais _sauf_.

Ses proches furent les premiers, bien sûr, ce qui donna à Blaine le temps de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et de se relever. Le reste des Warblers s'éclipsa, le laissant se tenir seul d'un côté de la pièce et regarder Kurt alors qu'il étreignait son père, lui assurant visiblement qu'il allait bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt se tourna et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Blaine.

Blaine ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir bougé, mais il se retrouva soudainement au milieu de la pièce et Kurt était dans ses bras et Kurt était _là_ et Blaine sut qu'il pleurait à nouveau mais ce n'était même pas important. Rien ne l'était.

« Tu vas bien, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante, tu vas bien, tu es là, _Kurt_. »

Kurt ne dit pas un mot, mais Blaine pouvait le sentir trembler alors il resserra sa prise. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé et il ne voulait pas le demander. Pas tout de suite, pas alors que c'était encore à vif. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de le tenir et de savoir que maintenant il était sauf.

« Je vais bien, chuchota finalement Kurt, le visage encore enfoui contre son épaule. J'ai juste… j'avais besoin…

-Je sais. Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je ne vais _nulle part_. »

Kurt eut un soupir saccadé et resserra ses bras autour de Blaine.

« Je n'ai jamais autant voulu voir quelqu'un dans ma vie que toi et mon père. »

Avant que Blaine ne puisse assimiler les mots et leur signification, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser passer une seconde paire de policier encadrant un autre jeune homme. Une personne que Blaine ne reconnaissait que trop bien de par sa courte expérience à McKinley – un footeux qui les avait vu marcher ensemble après la confrontation avec Karofsky et s'était mis dans leur chemin, menaçant de les frapper s'ils ne sortaient pas leur 'homo' de son école.

Azimio.

Blaine grogna et Kurt releva la tête, les yeux humides.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne te retourne pas. »

Kurt se tendit instantanément.

« Il est là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais il ne s'approchera _pas_ de toi. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, Blaine vit les autres Warblers se déplacer autour d'eux, formant clairement une barrière protectrice entre Kurt et Azimio. Du coin de l'œil, Blaine remarqua que Burt fusillait Azimio du regard et il sut que l'homme lui serait tombé dessus si la police n'avait pas été là. Mais à l'instant sa seule priorité était Kurt.

« Ce n'est rien, tu es totalement en sécurité ici, je suis là.

-J'ai confiance en toi. »

Mais Kurt tremblait encore, son visage à nouveau enfoui, clairement terrifié.

« Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? » demanda Blaine, inquiet et se sentant complètement inutile.

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Juste ça. Juste, protège-moi. » Les deux mots suivants furent étouffés comme si Kurt n'avait pas voulu qu'ils soient entendus, mais Blaine les capta. « Aime-moi. »

« Je le ferai… et je le fais déjà.

Kurt se tendit à nouveau mais Blaine savait que ce n'était pas de peur cette fois-ci.

« Je le fais déjà, répéta-t-il. Je t'aime, _tellement_. »

Il ne savait pas comment ça serait reçu – il était possible que Kurt n'ait pas parlé de cette sorte d'amour-là. Mais Blaine avait _besoin_ de lui dire, pas seulement pour le bien de Kurt mais aussi pour le sien. Il ne pouvait passer un jour de plus sans que Kurt ne sache combien il comptait pour lui.

Kurt releva lentement la tête, toute peur envolée.

« Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. »

Et Kurt l'embrassa, désespérément, en partie comme si c'était ce dont il avait besoin plus que tout autre chose et en partie comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis toujours. Blaine lui répondit de manière éperdue, en ayant autant besoin que lui afin de s'assurer que Kurt était bien là, en _entier_. La peur ne l'avait pas fait flancher et ne le ferait jamais.

Un son étranglé leur parvint depuis l'autre coté de la pièce et ils se séparèrent, se tournant tous deux pour s'apercevoir que les Warblers s'étaient astucieusement déplacés pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient afin qu'Azimio puisse voir ce qu'il se passait. Blaine était prêt à les tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Kurt et voit la détermination briller dans ses yeux, supplantant complètement la peur. Il réalisa soudain pourquoi ils avaient fait cela.

« Je te l'avais dit ! lui lança Kurt, sa main trouvant celle de Blaine et l'agrippant fermement. Peu importe ce que tu menaces de me faire, tu ne m'empêcheras jamais d'être qui je suis. Tu peux me donner tout les noms désobligeants au monde, tu peux m'appeler une abomination, un _monstre_, tout ce que tu veux ! A la fin, je suis qui je suis et toi aussi – un _enfant_ ignorant qui ne connait pas le vrai sens du verbe aimer ! C'est ça l'amour, je l'aime et il m'aime et c'est quelque chose que tu ne changeras jamais. »

Kurt baissa d'un ton mais sa voix portait encore facilement à travers le foyer désormais silencieux.

« Je suis presque désolé pour toi parce que tu ne connaitras jamais ce genre de choses. Tu ne peux pas laisser les gens t'approcher alors tu les maintiens à distance avec tes mots. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil de la part d'un _pédé_ comme toi. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, mais Blaine sentit sa main agripper la sienne un peu plus fort.

« Ainsi soit-il. » dit-il simplement.

Alors qu'Azimio se retournait vers les officiers qui l'interrogeaient encore, Blaine nota que Burt regardait dans leur direction. Se préparant mentalement à affronter la pire fusillade oculaire de sa vie, il se tourna vers lui pour finalement le trouver en train de… _sourire_ ?

« Il approuve, lui dit calmement Kurt, qui regardait aussi son père. Il m'a toujours dit de me défendre quoiqu'il arrive, que personne ne bousculait les Hummels. Et il t'aime bien. Il t'a toujours apprécié. »

Il se tourna vers Blaine. « Je vais rentrer chez moi quelques jours. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avec ma famille et un peu de temps juste pour… »

Il fit un geste évasif de sa main libre, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

« Je sais. » Blaine se pencha pour embrasser son front. « Prend le temps qu'il faudra. Promets-moi juste une chose ? » Kurt acquiesça. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de _quoi que ce soit_. Je me fiche de l'heure, de jour comme de nuit.

-Je le ferai. »

Kurt se pencha encore une fois vers lui, leurs lèvres se caressant légèrement. « Je t'aime. »

Blaine sourit pour la première fois depuis des heures. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt s'arrêta, sa main encore sa main retenant encore celle de Blaine dans une souple étreinte.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimeras quand je reviendrai, quand tout ça sera fini et que ce ne sera plus la panique et - ?

-Toujours, » murmura Blaine à voix basse, coupant Kurt. Il marqua une pause, s'assurant d'avoir toute son attention. « _Je t'aime._ »

Kurt l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de libérer sa main.

« Je t'appelle, » dit-il simplement, avant de se tourner et de rejoindre sa famille.

Alors qu'il le regardait partir, Blaine ne put empêcher les larmes qui lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux quand l'énormité de cette journée le frappa.

Wes s'approcha une seconde plus tard, enroulant un bras autour de lui.

« Il reviendra, dit-il simplement. Et tout ira bien. »

Blaine sourit. « Je sais. Ça va aller. »

* * *

><p>Prompt :<p>

_**Kurt's car is found and no one knows where he is. Blaine thinks he's dead and confesses his love for him at Dalton in Kurt's dorm. Take it from there?**_

_On retrouve la voiture de Kurt mais personne ne sait où il est. Blaine pense qu'il est mort et avoue son amour pour lui dans la chambre de Kurt à Dalton. Tu prends à partir de là ?_

* * *

><p><em>A venir : Furt, ou la jalousie est un vilain défaut.<em>


	19. 102 : Furt

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Furt " par Wyny__ , avec une correction de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : Saison 2, alors que Kurt est à Dalton<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 19  Prompt n°102 : Furt **

Kurt feuilletait son magasine, allongeant ses jambes sur le lit. Avec l'absence de répétition des Warblers, ses devoirs finis et Trent sorti avec sa copine, Kurt avait la chambre pour lui tout seul pour faire ce qu'il avait envie. Dans son cas, ça signifiait écouter son album de Lady Gaga – Trent avait une aversion prononcée pour sa musique – et lire le dernier _Vogue_. Les opportunités comme celle-là étaient rares et Kurt comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde sans interruption.

Alors bien sûr, il fut interrompu. La musique se coupa brusquement tandis que la photo de Finn s'affichait à l'écran et il soupira, acceptant l'appel et portant le téléphone à son oreille.

« Quoi de neuf, Finn ? »

Il y eu un silence, puis un reniflement.

« Finn, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Kurt… Est-ce que je peux venir ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, se redressant.

« Finn, je suis à Dalton. Tu veux conduire jusqu'ici –

-Ouais. Je – J'en ai besoin, soupira-t-il. Trop de choses se passent, j'ai juste besoin d'en parler.

-Bien sûr, viens. »

Kurt se leva, attrapa sa veste et quitta la chambre.

« Combien de temps penses-tu mettre pour venir ? »

Il entendit un rire étranglé par l'émotion.

« Et ben, en fait je suis juste dehors, donc je suis plutôt content que tu aies dit oui. »

Kurt secoua la tête, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Ok, je descends tout de suite. »

La ligne se coupa et Kurt glissa le téléphone dans sa poche, traversant le foyer et ouvrant les portes. Deux-trois personnes trainaient encore dans le foyer, le couvre-feu étant déjà en place, mais Finn était de la famille donc il avait le droit d'entrer en cas d'urgence. Et à en juger par combien il avait eu l'air bouleversé au téléphone, il y avait définitivement un problème. Sa voiture était garée à l'extérieur et dès que Kurt sortit il ouvrit la porte et descendit. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et Kurt devina qu'il avait pleuré un moment, mais il tenta de sourire quand même.

« Hé, mec. »

Kurt secoua simplement la tête.

« Viens, allons à l'intérieur. »

Menant Finn à travers le bâtiment, il ignora les regards curieux des autres garçons. Finn gardait la tête baissée, évitant de croiser le regard de quiconque. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de répétition, le feu ronflant prouvant que quelqu'un venait de quitter la pièce. Finn s'affala dans un fauteuil avec reconnaissance et Kurt s'assit à côté de lui, laissant une petite distance entre eux. Finn et lui étaient certainement en bon terme maintenant, mais il savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Finn pour se débarrasser de son homophobie latente. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur du moment que Finn faisait l'effort d'être tolérant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Finn fixa ses mains pendant quelques phrases, puis regarda le feu.

« C'est Quinn et Rachel. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, s'il faut que je choisisse entre les deux ou que je reste tout seul, et je n'arrive pas non plus à démêler mes sentiments. Je veux dire, Rachel est agaçante mais elle tient à moi. Et Quinn est flippante, mais elle est… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant un geste de la main.

« Facile à vivre ? proposa Kurt

-Ouais, acquiesça Finn. Je sais comment je dois me comporter avec elle, et Rachel change tous les jours. Et Rachel m'en veut encore d'avoir couché avec Santana, et ça me fait encore mal qu'elle ait embrassé Puck pour me rendre jaloux. »

Kurt cligna des yeux quelques fois. Il n'était pas au courant de ces deux développements.

« Alors, avec qui sors-tu en ce moment ?

-Aucune des deux.

Finn tira nerveusement sur ses cheveux et Kurt savait que c'était le signe qu'il devenait sentimental.

« Rachel m'a fait très mal mais je tiens encore à elle, et Quinn fait des allusions à notre élection comme roi et reine de promo et au fait qu'elle veut se remettre avec moi. Et moi je ne _sais_ _pas_, Kurt. »

A sa grande surprise, Kurt vit le visage de Finn se froisser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Finn pleurer avant cela, il était d'habitude trop fier pour succomber à ses émotions en public.

« Hé, ça va aller. Tu trouveras une solution, Finn. Tu le fais toujours. »

Kurt ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais quelque chose sembla avoir fait son chemin jusqu'à Finn. Car l'instant suivant, Finn – le gars qui autrefois le jetait dans les bennes à ordures parce qu'il était gay – enfouissait son visage contre l'épaule de Kurt, ses bras l'agrippant désespérément. Kurt fixa le jeune homme, tentant de déterminer que faire, avant de refermer les bras autour de son demi-frère avec hésitation. Finn tremblait de tout son corps et Kurt réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement pas eu l'opportunité de parler de tout ça pendant un long moment, et encore moins d'analyser ses émotions. Une fois de plus, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer au Glee Club pour qu'ils fassent semblant de ne pas voir que quelqu'un était aussi bouleversé. Finn n'était pas doué pour cacher ses émotions et Rachel devait avoir fait clairement comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle était célibataire et en blâmer Finn.

Kurt murmurait des phrases de réconfort sans queue ni tête, passant avec précaution sa main sur son dos. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Finn réalise qu'il était pour ainsi dire en train de câliner un homosexuel et se ferme à nouveau – il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça.

Après un moment, ses pleurs se calmèrent pour faire place à une respiration profonde, et Kurt réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. Se déplaçant en une position plus confortable, il se résolut pour l'instant. Il réveillerait Finn un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment c'était probablement ce dont son demi-frère avait besoin plus que tout.

Son téléphone vibra et Finn bougea légèrement avant de se rendormir. Kurt sortit délicatement son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit le texto.

_Bonsoir Kurt, je me demandais juste si tu savais où es Finn ? Il a dit qu'il pensait te voir cet après-midi, mais il commence à se faire tard. – Carole_

Kurt secoua la tête. _Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pensé à dire où il allait à quelqu'un._

_Bonsoir Carole, il est ici avec moi. Il était un peu bouleversé par tous ses soucis avec les filles donc il va peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps, je le renverrai à la maison quand il ira mieux. – Kurt_

Une minute plus tard, le téléphone sonna, heureusement en silencieux.

« Bonsoir, Carole, répondit-il, baissant la voix pour ne pas réveiller Finn.

-Bonsoir mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Finn ? »

Kurt baissa encore une fois les yeux sur le jeune homme, notant son visage marqué par les larmes.

« Toutes ces histoires avec Rachel et Quinn lui pèsent, il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. En fait, il dort maintenant, je pense qu'il en a besoin.

-Ok, du moment que tu prends soin de lui, c'est bon. »

Il pouvait presque entendre Carole lui sourire affectueusement à travers le téléphone – il savait que sa plus grande crainte avait toujours été que les deux garçons ne s'entendent pas bien.

« Dis-lui que je l'aime, si tu en as l'opportunité.

-Je le ferai. »

Kurt lui dit au revoir et raccrocha, remarquant qu'il avait reçu un texto pendant qu'il était au téléphone.

_Hé, Kurt. Je me demandais juste où tu es. :) – Blaine_

Kurt sourit comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il recevait un texto de Blaine, tapant rapidement une réponse.

_En bas en salle de répétition, Finn est passé. Si tu viens, soit discret, ok ? – Kurt_

Il n'était pas certain de ce que Blaine ferait de ce texto, seulement que son ami ne pourrait probablement pas s'empêcher de descendre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Et effectivement, le bruit de pas tranquilles résonna dans le hall, mais il y en avait un peu trop et Kurt sut que Wes et David étaient de la partie. Il soupira, déplaçant légèrement Finn car son bras commençait à s'engourdir. Finn resserra ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule dans son sommeil juste quand les trois garçons entrèrent.

* * *

><p>Blaine s'arrêta sur le seuil, observant la scène en face de lui. Il savait que le demi-frère de Kurt était là, mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient en train de parler de quelque chose, probablement avec une bonne distance de canapé entre eux. Il ne s'était <em>certainement<em> pas attendu à trouver Finn endormi, pratiquement sur les genoux de Kurt. Mais on lui avait demandé d'être discret donc ça faisait effectivement un peu plus sens.

« Hé, les gars, » murmura Kurt, jetant un coup d'œil vers eux avec un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur Finn.

Wes et David entrèrent, s'asseyant en face des deux autres tandis que Blaine suivait plus lentement. Il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de monter en lui – Kurt lui avait parlé du béguin qu'il avait eu pour Finn, et même s'il savait que Finn était non seulement hétéro mais aussi encore sujet à des réactions homophobes, il ne pouvait repousser ses sentiments.

_A quel point est-ce que Kurt apprécie d'avoir Finn ici ? Est-ce que c'est sa technique pour essayer de le séduire ?_

Mais Blaine savait qu'il était complètement injuste. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de Wes et les quatre garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Wes ne baisse les yeux et hoquète.

« Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Blaine suivit son regard et réalisa soudain ce qu'il se passait. Le visage de Finn était marqué par les larmes et il était clair qu'il avait pleuré pendant un assez long moment. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable pour ses pensées précédentes, soulagé de n'avoir rien dit sous le coup de la jalousie.

Kurt sourit d'un air piteux.

« Il a pas mal de soucis en ce moment, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et malheureusement les gars de McKinley ne sont pas très doués pour parler de sentiments… ou pour se montrer excessivement compréhensifs en la matière. »

Blaine grimaça, comprenant que Kurt faisant référence à ses dernières semaines à l'école.

« Alors il est venu à moi et … et bien, tout à comme qui dirait explosé. »

Alors que Kurt rebaissait les yeux sur Finn, Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Kurt n'était pas une personne très tactile, et pourtant là il laissait Finn lui faire pratiquement des câlins sans broncher ? En fait, il semblait presque à l'aise avec leur position, et Blaine sentit la jalousie monter à nouveau.

« Alors il va bien ? » demanda David en se penchant en avant, l'air inquiet.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que ça va aller. Il est costaud, il ne sait juste pas comment gérer ses émotions. Je suis heureux d'avoir simplement pu lui offrir le break dont il avait besoin. »

Tandis que Kurt parlait, Blaine nota que Wes le regardait avec attention avant de se pencher et de murmurer quelque chose à David, qui acquiesça.

« Et bien, on ferait mieux d'y aller. On a besoin de parler de la liste de chansons avec Thad. On se voit plus tard, les gars. J'espère que tout ira bien, Kurt. »

Ils furent tous deux sortis avant que Blaine ne puisse saisir ce qu'il se passait. Il réalisa rapidement que Wes devait avoir vu sur son visage l'expression qu'il avait désespérément essayé de cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Apparemment, Kurt aussi avait remarqué leur sortie suspecte et il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

Heureusement, il fut dispensé de trouver une explication par Finn, qui marmonna quelque chose contre l'épaule de Kurt avant de lever la tête, clignant de ses yeux bouffis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Regarde autour de toi, Finn, » gloussa Kurt.

Finn jeta un œil à la pièce, notant les canapés avant de se fixer sur Blaine. « Oh, c'est vrai. » Il tenta de s'éloigner discrètement de Kurt en s'étirant et se penchant en arrière. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel à l'intention de Blaine, qui eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Blaine, hum, salut. Désolé, je devrais vous laisser seuls, toi et Kurt. »

Il fit un geste pour se lever mais Kurt prit la parole.

« Finn, on ne sort pas ensemble. »

Le ton désinvolte qu'il avait pris serra le cœur de Blaine – _il n'a vraiment pas envie de sortir avec moi_.

Finn fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, tu me parlais l'autre jour de combien tu l'aimes et –

-FINN ! »

Kurt enfouit son visage dans ses mains mais Blaine avait les yeux fixés sur Finn, légèrement bouche bée. _Kurt m'aime ? Vraiment ?_ Il voulait poser des questions à Finn, sachant que le jeune homme lui répondrait probablement, mais il savait que c'était une conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Kurt.

Finalement, Finn eut la décence de paraitre embarrassé.

« Désolé, mec. Tu avais dit que tu allais lui dire.

-Et bien je ne l'ai pas encore fait ! »

Kurt refusait encore de lever les yeux, soupirant avant de poursuivre.

« Finn, je pense qu'il est tard. Tu devrais rentrer. »

Finn se leva sans se plaindre, marmonnant une autre excuse et lançant un rapide regard à Blaine tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Blaine resta où il était, assis en face de Kurt, et attendit. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne le brise.

« Vas-y, descend-moi. Fais ça vite, s'il te plait, qu'on puisse reprendre nos vies. »

Blaine continua à attendre, regardant son ami avec un doux sourire. Finalement, Kurt ôta les mains de son visage et releva la tête, clignant des yeux, confus.

« Tu ne m'as pas descendu.

-Non, » acquiesça Blaine, son sourire s'élargissant.

Ensuite, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mot, il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Kurt.

Celui-ci eut une exclamation de surprise étouffée avant de fondre sous le baiser, appuyant en retour contre les lèvres de Blaine alors qu'il levait les mains vers son visage. Blaine frissonna sous le toucher avant de refléter son geste, passant doucement ses doigts sur le visage de Kurt et décalant légèrement sa tête pour poursuivre le baiser. Il s'écarta après quelques instants, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. Kurt sourit simplement en réponse, appuyant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs mains retenaient encore leurs visages respectifs.

« Mmh, il faudra que je remercie Finn.

-Pour avoir lâché le morceau ? »

Kurt secoua légèrement la tête, ses cheveux chatouillant le front de Blaine.

« Pour t'avoir rendu jaloux. »

Blaine se recula de surprise, brisant le contact.

« Je – je n'étais pas jaloux… Ok, d'accord, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que c'était bizarre de voir ça, sachant que tu n'es pas une personne très câline normalement et que Finn est… et bien, Finn. »

Kurt rit. « Il va m'appeler demain pour essayer de demander sans avoir l'air homophobe que je ne parle de ça à personne. Je pense que je vais d'abord le faire mariner un peu pour son indiscrétion.

-En parlant de son indiscrétion… »

Blaine haussa un sourcil, venant s'asseoir à côté de Kurt, qui secoua la tête.

« Je vois déjà comment va tourner cette relation. »

Mais il ne se plaignit pas quand Blaine pressa à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really like the idea of brotherly Furt, especially when they're really comfortable around each other. I have this constant idea of Kurt and Finn being brother cuddle buddies, since I suspect Finn is a huge cuddle-whoreteddy bear. So, here's my idea. What if Finn had drove all the way to Dalton for some much-needed Kurt cuddles because of his near constant relationship issues and because he really missed his little brother? Seeing Kurt being cuddly and cute with another guy might make Blaine jealous...perhaps jealous enough to kiss Kurt and spill his feelings? Add some crazy Wevid and we've got ourselves a confession!**_

_J'aime vraiment l'idée d'un Furt fraternel_ _surtout quand ils sont vraiment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. J'ai constamment cette idée de Kurt et Finn comme copains de câlinage fraternel, puisque je soupçonne Finn d'être un énorme calinovore_ _/ teddy bear. Donc voici mon idée. Et si Finn avait conduit jusqu'à Dalton pour quelques indispensables câlins de Kurt à cause de ses problèmes amoureux presque permanents et parce que son petit frère lui manquait ? Voir Kurt aussi câlin et mignon avec un autre gars rend Blaine jaloux… peut-être assez jaloux pour embrasser Kurt et déballer ses sentiments ? Ajoute un peu de Wevid fous et nous voilà avec une confession !_

* * *

><p><em>A venir : Langages<em>


	20. 98 : Langages

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Voici donc le 20ème chapitre de notre traduction._

_Il marque un passage important, puisque nous allons également passer la barre des 100 reviews ( si vous voulez en faire partie ... )_

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)_

_Voici donc une traduction de " Langages " par Wyny__ , avec une correction de Pich'_

_Au plaisir,_

_Pich' et l'équipe de traduction_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de foraworldundeserving (Sarah, pour les intimes).

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot qui retracent tous les premiers baiser qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine. La fabuleuse auteur (que je rappelle je ne suis pas ) les a écrit suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 : Saison 2, après l'épisode 18, donc Kurt est de retour à McKinley.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 20  Prompt n°98 : Langages / Languages**

_Coucou maman, est-ce que Kurt peut venir à la maison cet après-midi ? – Blaine_

« … donc donner une représentation à la maison de retraite sera un changement considérable. Le niveau de bruit doit être maintenu plus bas comme beaucoup des résidents voudront probablement dormir pendant notre performance. Et notre sélection de chansons doit être adaptée pour eux. Maintenant, on a examiné notre liste de numéros et on l'a réduite à _What A Wonderful World, Always Something There To Remind Me, Never Gonna Give You Up _et _Seasons In The Sun._ Donc on va s'entraîner… »

_Bien sûr, chéri. Je rentrerai tard, donc si toi et Kurt pouviez commencer le dîner pour nous, ce serait super aussi. – Maman_

« La séance est levée ! »

Blaine tapa rapidement une réponse affirmative, avant d'attraper ses affaires et de quitter la salle de chorale. Il fit défiler ses contacts et trouva le numéro de son petit-ami, appuyant sur _appel_ et attendant que Kurt réponde.

« Allo ? »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Mercedes ?

-Oh, hé Blaine ! Désolée, Kurt a les bras chargés en ce moment donc je porte son sac. »

Le bruit de conversations s'amplifia.

« Une seconde, nous y voilà. »

Un bruit de fond plus tard, Kurt était en ligne.

« Salut, Blaine. Désolé, on essaie de confectionner les tenues pour les Nationales. Comment vas-tu ? »

Blaine sourit comme il le faisait toujours en entendant sa voix.

« Ça va super. Dis, si je conduis vite, est-ce que tu crois que je serais là à temps pour te ramener chez moi pour dîner ?

-En supposant que je _veuille_ venir dîner. »

Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et attendit.

« Ok, d'accord. Ici on aura fini dans une demi-heure environ, donc tu n'as qu'à entrer dès que tu arrives. »

Une voix s'éleva à l'autre bout de la ligne et Kurt soupira.

« Rachel dit "tant que tu ne regardes pas nos idées pour les Nationales." Elle est convaincue que tu es de mèche avec Vocal Adrenaline.

-Dis-lui qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, répondit Blaine en riant. A tout de suite, bébé. »

Il raccrocha, sachant que Kurt devrait maintenant expliquer à ses amis de New Directions pourquoi il souriait comme un idiot. La première fois qu'il l'avait accidentellement appelé 'bébé', il s'était immédiatement répandu en excuses, avant de remarquer l'expression de son visage. Maintenant, il l'utilisait dès que possible, juste pour voir Kurt sourire.

Sautant dans sa voiture, Blaine lança ce qu'il appelait ouvertement sa "playlist Kurt". Non pas que Kurt connaisse son existence, pas encore. Blaine travaillait dessus depuis quelques semaines. Dès qu'une chanson semblait avoir une quelconque signification pour Kurt, il l'ajoutait, tout simplement. Il espérait entendre un jour les histoires derrière chacune des chansons favorites de Kurt, et en créer quelques unes eux-mêmes bien sûr. Le trajet jusqu'à Lima se passa en chantant au son de _Le Jazz Hot, Blackbird, Animal et Baby It's Cold Outside_, pour n'en nommer que quelques-unes.

Se garant sur le parking de McKinley, Blaine entra dans le bâtiment et suivit le chemin vaguement familier menant à la salle de chorale. Se souvenant des inquiétudes de Rachel, il caressa une seconde l'idée d'embêter la jeune fille avant de choisir la voie la plus sûre et de frapper.

Il entendit un remue-ménage soudain dans la pièce avant que la voix de Rachel ne s'élève.

« Je _suppose_ que tu peux entrer. »

Blaine sourit et entra dans la pièce, trouvant les jeunes de New Directions en train de rassembler des dossiers et diverses feuilles de papier. Il lança une salutation générale et accepta de cogner amicalement le poing le poing tendu par Puck quand Laurel et lui sortirent de la salle. S'apprêtant à partir, Rachel le fixa d'un air soupçonneux.

« Si une seule de nos idées se retrouve dans les numéros de Vocal Adrenaline, je saurais où chercher. Surveille ce que tu dis, Kurt.

-Oui, m'dame. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel quand Rachel sortit.

« Désolé, elle a été une vraie diva aujourd'hui. »

Blaine s'approcha de son petit-ami, qui ramassait une large pile de dossiers. Les lui ôtant des mains, il enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« Hé, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Salut, toi, murmura Kurt en retour, Blaine pouvant entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Comment étaient tes cours ?

-Ennuyeux. »

Il s'éloigna et attrapa la pile de dossiers avant que Kurt ne puisse protester.

« Wes a une nouvelle lubie avec les visites de maisons de retraite. Il en a programmé au moins trois dans les prochaines semaines. Ce qui signifie tout un tas de vieilles chansons que je dois faire "swinguer."»

Kurt eut un léger rire avant de bailler.

« Hum, ça semble marrant.

-Quelqu'un a l'air fatigué, » se moqua gentiment Blaine alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture.

Rachel se rendait chez eux cet après-midi là pour passer du temps avec Finn, et avait donc accepté de ramener la voiture de Kurt – « Fais très attention, Rachel. La moindre bosse ou éraflure et la facture est pour toi. » – tandis que Finn conduisait la sienne.

« Juste un peu. Rien qu'un café ne puisse guérir. »

Il tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Blaine qui sourit, déverrouillant sa voiture et jetant les dossiers sur la banquette arrière.

« Et bien, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

Quand Blaine démarra la voiture, _Defying Gravity_ commença à jouer et les yeux de Kurt s'illuminèrent. Il chanta alors avec la musique et Blaine s'autorisa à se perdre au son de la voix de son petit-ami, qui atteignait toutes les notes avec une perfection que lui ne pouvait même pas rêver d'égaler. Mais quand la chanson suivante arriva – _4 Minutes_ – Kurt se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Intéressant thème que tu nous as mis là, Blaine. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien trouver d'autre ? »

Pour sa défense, Blaine ne rougit que légèrement.

« Et bien, ce serait mieux si c'était toi qui chantait, mais je prends ce que j'ai, éluda-t-il avec un petit sourire, satisfait de voir Kurt rougir à son tour. Basiquement, tout ce que je t'ai entendu chanter à un moment ou à un autre. »

Kurt haussa les épaules et se remit à chanter avec les musiques de la liste. Après quelques interprétations de _Bad Romance_, _Candles_ (où Blaine se joignit à lui avec joie, bien sûr) et _Jump_, Blaine se gara dans son allée et coupa la musique. Kurt leva les yeux, remarquant où ils étaient, et bouda.

« Blaine ? Café ? »

Et son petit-ami avait l'air si adorablement renfrogné – parce que, sérieusement, qui d'autre au _monde_ pouvait réussir ça ? – que Blaine eut juste envie de se pencher et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Je sais, bébé. Juste une minute. »

Ouvrant la porte de la voiture, il sauta dehors et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Kurt suivant derrière avec réluctance.

« Si tu crois que tu peux mettre de ce truc instantané dans une tasse et me calmer, tu n'as pas fini de – oh _mince_… »

Blaine eut un sourire en coin quand Kurt s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux résolument fixés sur la toute nouvelle machine à café dernier cri.

« Maman l'a achetée la semaine dernière. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être essayer le café _à la Anderson*_ ? »

En temps normal, Kurt se serait moqué des tentatives de Blaine pour prendre l'accent, mais son attention était entièrement détournée. Il fixa la machine quelques secondes de plus avant que Blaine ne soupire et n'aille l'allumer.

« Généralement, ça aide de la mettre en marche, tu sais, se moqua-t-il. Ça ne fait pas le café si tu te contentes de la fixer. »

Kurt le frappa.

« Tu es mon petit-ami, tu es censé être _gentil_ avec moi.

-Aussi gentil que tu l'es à me frapper tout le temps ? »

Blaine esquiva, tout sourire, alors que Kurt tentait de lui donner un autre coup. Il sortit une paire de tasses et se mit au travail. Durant la semaine, il s'était durement entrainé pour essayer de reproduire le café préféré de Kurt et était à peu près certain d'avoir réussi.

« Tu sais que je te frappe pour te discipliner. »

Kurt était appuyé contre le comptoir et l'observait.

« Alors, est-ce que je vais devoir noter tes talents en matière de café ? »

Blaine reboucha le lait et se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais faire un mauvais café et tu vas prendre la porte. »

La machine bipa et Blaine en sortit la première tasse, la mettant de côté tandis qu'il changeait les paramètres pour faire le café de Kurt.

« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais, » répondit ce dernier.

Il le regarda avec envie quand Blaine prit la tasse, but une première gorgée et soupira.

« Vive le service, tu as fait le tien en premier !

-Seulement pour pouvoir te montrer combien c'est bon. »

Il prit une autre gorgée, ronronnant de plaisir.

« Ouaip', c'est boooooon »

Juste au moment où Kurt eut l'air prêt à le frapper à nouveau, la machine émit un autre ding et Blaine se tourna, saisissant le café de Kurt.

« Viens, allons dans le salon. »

Il partit devant, ignorant Kurt qui essayait d'attraper son café, et le mena dans le salon. S'installant sur un canapé, il attendit que Kurt se soit assis avec mauvaise humeur à ses côtés avant de lui remettre son café.

« Je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois te remercier, » murmura-il, acceptant sa boisson.

Blaine se contenta de sourire et d'attendre qu'il ait pris sa première gorgée, ses yeux s'arrondissant largement par-dessus la tasse.

« Blaine, c'est meilleur qu'au Lima Bean ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Beaucoup de pratique. »

Il prit sa propre tasse et continua à boire, attendant que Kurt réalise. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le fit.

« Attend une seconde, tu ne bois pas de Mocha, si ? »

Blaine secoua la tête, cachant son sourire derrière sa tasse.

« Alors, tu t'es entrainé à faire des Mocha… pour moi ?

-Ouaip'. »

Blaine observa Kurt, attendant sa réaction. Il y eut un instant d'incrédulité, puis son expression se voila, son visage comme hermétiquement fermé et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal. »

Kurt détourna les yeux, regardant fixement à travers la pièce alors qu'il continuait à boire son café, tout comme Blaine s'y attendait. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose de gentil pour Kurt, pour qu'il se sente spécial et unique, celui-ci se fermait de cette manière. Il savait que ce n'était pas parce que Kurt n'_aimait_ pas ces petits gestes, mais il y avait là quelque chose qui l'empêchait de les accepter pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Et il était temps de découvrir quoi.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Kurt remua dans son siège, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Je – Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas grave. Je veux dire, tu sais que je l'aurais bu de toute façon si ça avait été le premier que tu faisais… »

Il se ferma à nouveau comme une huitre, baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Blaine tendit le bras et saisit la tasse de son petit-ami, la déposant sur la table à côté de la sienne et prenant ses mains désormais libres.

« Kurt, bébé, parle-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je fasse des choses comme ça pour toi ? »

Il sentit les mains de Kurt se tendre sous les siennes et il les serra, attendant. Si Kurt s'agaçait trop, il changerait volontiers de sujet, mais pour l'instant il voulait essayer de le faire parler. Kurt eut un rire saccadé.

« Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me considère comme autre chose qu'un détritus. »

Et on y était, tout était sorti. Non pour la première fois, Blaine souhaita être plus grand et mieux bâti pour pouvoir se charger des idiots qui osaient donner cette impression à son petit-ami.

« Je suppose que je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander "où est le piège ?" Et ensuite je ne sais pas comment répondre. Je peux gérer les compliments parce que j'en reçois d'autres personnes, mais je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui fasse des _choses_ pour moi avant et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me perturbe. Pas de manière désagréable, juste… je ne sais pas. Je sais que ça a l'air stupide –

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de t'appeler comme ça ? l'interrompit Blaine. Et ce n'est pas stupide du tout, Kurt. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà parlé des langages de l'amour ? »

Kurt secoua la tête, ayant l'air encore effrayé.

« Ce sont les composants fondamentaux d'une relation. Il existe cinq manières principales d'exprimer et de recevoir l'amour : les paroles valorisantes, les moments de qualité, les cadeaux, les services rendus et le toucher physique, énonça-t-il, serrant ses mains à nouveau. Je te parle à travers des services et des cadeaux, parce que c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Même si tu n'as pas l'air d'y répondre très bien, il semble bien que ce soit le langage que tu reçoives le mieux, et le langage dont tu as le plus manqué dans ta vie. »

Kurt hocha la tête pensivement alors qu'il continuait.

« Alors au lieu de te sentir coupable ou de douter de la manière de répondre, donne juste quelque chose en retour. C'est une manière d'apprendre à se connaitre, et je veux _tout_ savoir de Kurt Hummel.

-Alors, quel est ton langage amoureux ? »

Blaine sourit.

« Devine. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, l'étudiant.

« Et bien, tu n'es pas matérialiste alors je pense qu'on peut éliminer les cadeaux. Tu aimes les moments de qualité mais ça ne me parait pas non plus être quelque chose de très important…

-Tu as raison. Continue. »

Blaine savait qu'il prenait un risque mais ça devait être fait à un moment ou un autre.

« Tu ne fais pas autant d'histoires que moi quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose pour toi… et nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu besoin des mots pour communiquer correctement. Donc ça nous laisse… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes avant de les relever. Blaine hocha doucement la tête.

« Je réponds mieux aux contacts physiques. Mais j'essaie de limiter les 'paroles' par le toucher à un minimum, je sais ce que tu as vécu. Et il n'y a aucune pression, ok ? On fait les choses à notre rythme, tu le sais, et le toucher physique ne se limite pas aux trucs sexuels, ça peut aussi être des choses comme ça. »

Alors qu'il levait leurs mains, il remarqua le léger rougissement sur le visage de Kurt au mot "sexuel" et sourit. _J'aime ce garçon_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Alors la meilleure manière pour moi de te montrer que je t'aime serait par quelque chose de physique ? »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, je vais l'entendre si tu me le dis d'une des autres manières, mais ça a vraiment un impact si – »

Il se figea. Après tout, qui ne le ferait pas si la main de son petit-ami avait glissé de la sienne pour venir survoler sa joue ?

Kurt avala sa salive avant d'appliquer une douce pression, les yeux de Blaine se fermant momentanément, pour ensuite papillonner et le fixer à nouveau. La main glissa légèrement avant d'être rejointe par une autre.

« Comme ça ? »

Blaine cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait répondre.

« Ouais, murmura-t-il, la voix un peu éraillée. Ouais, comme ça. »

Kurt le prit ensuite complètement par surprise.

« Et si je voulais te montrer que je t'aime vraiment et que je suis extrêmement reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je pourrais faire ça ? »

Son visage s'approcha ensuite du sien et une paire de lèvres caressèrent les siennes avec hésitation. Blaine inspira légèrement avant de doucement embrasser Kurt en retour, augmentant un peu la pression mais toujours conscient que Kurt menait les choses, que Kurt était en train de _l'embrasser_.

Kurt se recula, souriant presque avec incrédulité, et Blaine sut que c'était de lui-même, pour avoir eu le courage d'embrasser quelqu'un après tout ce par quoi il était passé.

« Oui, je suppose que tu pourrais faire ça, répondit-t-il, son sourire menaçant de dépasser ses oreilles. _Chaque_ fois que tu le veux. »

Il vérifia l'heure et son visage s'assombrit.

« Oh, sauf maintenant. On est censé lancer quelque chose pour le dîner. »

Kurt gloussa, son visage illuminé de joie.

« Et bien, que dirais-tu d'aller commencer ça, et ensuite toi et moi on pourra revenir pour… "discuter" un peu plus. »

Blaine prit sa main, le ramenant dans la cuisine.

« J'aime cette idée. »

* * *

><p><em>*En français dans le texte<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt and Blaine haven't really seen each other in a while due Kurt spending more time with ND members now that he's back in McKinley. Finally thay make a coffee date and Blaine acts upon his feelings without thinking. They can be dating already or not.<strong>_

_Kurt et Blaine ne se sont pas vraiment vus depuis un bout de temps car Kurt passe plus de temps avec les membres de ND maintenant qu'il est de retour à McKinley. Finalement, ils organisent un rendez-vous café et Blaine se laisse porter par ses sentiments sans réfléchir. Ils peuvent être déjà en couple ou non._


	21. ANNONCE

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ce recueil va désormais être fermé. _

_Ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas la fin de notre traduction de Kiss ! C'est juste que pour ma part, le temps me manque pour me consacrer à cette oeuvre autant que je le voudrais._

_J'ai donc, avec l'accord de l'auteur, confié le soin à Wyny de continuer cette tâche. L'équipe de traduction reste exactement la même ( on recrute même ! ) et je continuerai à en faire partie._

_Le lien vers le nouveau recueil ( supprimez les deux espaces : www. fanfiction. net/s/8007801/1/Kiss . Vous pouvez bien entendu le trouver dans mes favoris._

_Je vous encourage donc tous et toutes à y placer vos alertes et vos favoris, et à adresser toutes vos reviews les plus gentilles à l'équipe par le biais du "nouveau" Kiss._

_Ce fut pour ma part un plaisir de dialoguer avec chacun d'entre vous dans le cadre de ces 20 chapitres, et autant de semaines, et d'apprendre à en connaître certains et certaines. Je reste bien sûr à votre disposition, et vous souhaite tout le bonheur que peuvent vous apporter les fanfictions._

_A très bientôt, je l'espère,_

_Et Bons Baisers, _

_Pich'_


End file.
